Homelands
by La Red
Summary: When Dillon and Tracy attend Paul Hornsby's funeral, they both are given the shock of a lifetime.
1. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of General Hospital and it's characters.

A/N: I started another fic, but I deleted it. That's what happens when you jump head first into a story and don't bother to do any planning. Hopefully this will go well now that I have an actual plot. Just drop me some reviews and let me know your thoughts. Thanks in advance!

* * *

Dillon is sitting on the couch in the Quartermaine living room checking his e-mail when Lulu storms in. He looks up from his laptop and watches her throw her backpack to the floor and stalk over to the chair across for him. Smiling, he closes the flap on his laptop and watches her.

Dillon: Rough day at school?

Lulu: (sarcastically) You think?

Dillon: What happened?

Lulu: I officially have no life. You remember Dorian Willard, right?

Dillon: Vaguely. Why?

Lulu: Tall, on the lanky side, brownish hair? He would've been a sophomore when you graduated...

Dillon: Kevin's little brother?

Lulu: Yeah, that Dorian.

Dillon: Okay... What about him?

Lulu: He and I were supposed to go to a movie later tonight, but I saw him hanging all over Rachel Briggs during lunch. Yeah, it's not like he's my boyfriend, but the way he came on...

Dillon: There's more fish in the sea.

Lulu: Dude, do you realize where we live? I'm running out of options here. I've gotten turned down and stood up a total of ten times. Do you realize that's like half the attractive guy population.

Dillon smiles.

Dillon: There you go! You've got ten more possibilities.

Lulu: Yeah---to get hurt.

Dillon: Your time isn't that far away. I mean, when it's time for you to find the right somebody, you will. Look at me and Georgie! Sure, we've had our ups and very low downs, but we're totally perfect for each other. She was my first girlfriend and she came at a point in my life when I really needed to feel loved.

Lulu shrugs.

Lulu: I guess you're right. Speaking of your wife, what do you two love birds have planned for tonight?

Dillon: Maybe some dinner and a movie, nothing major.

Lulu: I'd kill for a guy like you. Hell, I'd kill for any guy that could bust me out of this place.

At that point Georgie, Lucas, and Guy walk in. Georgie sits on the couch next to Dillon and kisses his lips, which earns her a jealous look for Lulu. Lucas makes himself at home in the armchair and Guy sits on one of the arms.

Georgie: Uh...why are you looking at me like that?

Lulu: Don't mind me, I'm bitter because my love life's in the toilet. Proceed to kiss, fondle, or do anything that requires you to be fully clothed with your husband. I'll go up to my room and sulk.

Lucas: Boyfriend withdrawal?

Lulu: More like craving. And why the hell am I surrounded by couples? I swear, whoever's manning this ship has a sick sense of humor.

Guy: Technically Lucas and I aren't a couple. We're just hanging out.

Lulu: That's better than what I've got. Oh. Wait? That's nothing. (sighs) My life's over.

Dillon: Dude, if you don't stop complaining, I'll personally make sure of that.

Lulu: When did you become so violent?

Georgie: Don't mind him, his mother's traits tend to pop out every now and then.

Guy: Okay, so, what's the deal for tonight?

Dillon: I thought Georgie and I were just rolling solo, but obviously that's changed.

Lucas: Guy and I can leave...

Dillon: No, no, it's cool. Georgie and I are married now, it's not like we never get any alone time.

Lucas: So what's the deal then?

Guy: There's a cool nightclub over by PCU. We can't drink, but we can be eighteen to party.

Lucas: That means Lulu can't go.

Lulu: Hey, it's cool, I've got my fake ID upstairs in my room...

Dillon: Whoa! You have a _what_ in your room?

Lulu: Calm your nerves. I've never used it before. When I lived with Grandma Leslie, I hung out with a girl who's brother made fake IDs. I got it for free.

Georgie: What happens if we get caught?

Lulu: Nothing. I'm the only one with a fake ID and I wouldn't out you guys anyways. Come on, Georgie, you can feel free to do one major rebellious thing in your life.

Georgie: Hello! Dillon and I, ya know, are kinda married...

Lulu: Okay, you can have your first major rebellious experience as husband and wife.

Georgie: I don't know...

Lulu: Come on. It won't be so bad. Dillon?

Dillon: Hey (he shrugs) I go if she goes. No pressure though, okay? If you really don't feel comfortable we can stay here. We can have Cook whip up something and chill in front of a movie.

Lulu: Seriously, no pressure. When I get excited I get ahead of myself.

Georgie: I'm in.

Dillon: Wait, what?

Georgie: Yeah, Lulu's right, we should celebrate. We didn't exactly have a real wedding reception or a honeymoon. I think we should do it.

Lulu: Are you sure? I was totally for real when I said no pressure.

Georgie: I know, but I'm still in.

Lulu: Hell yeah! I gotta go figure out something to wear...

Dillon: Dude, you're already dressed.

Lulu: Are you insane? I'm not going to a nightclub dressed like this. I look homeless.

Georgie: Homeless people wear True Religion jeans?

Lulu: Oh, whatever. (grabs Georgie's hand) Come help me figure out what to wear

Alice walks in carrying the cordless phone. She smiles at everyone and stops in front of Dillon.

Alice: You've got a phone call.

Dillon: Really? From who? What' the deal?

Alice: Her name's Jenny and she didn't say what she wanted.

Dillon arches his eyebrow and puts the phone to his ear.

Dillon: Okay... Uh, hello?

Jenny: Is this Dillon Hornsby?

Dillon: Yeah... May I ask who's calling?

Jenny: Jenny Hornsby, you might have heard of me as Jenny Eckbert.

Dillon: No, sorry, I'm drawing a blank. You're a Hornsby?

Jenny: I'm...uh...was...oh...I was married to your father.

Dillon: Was? Wait, what's going on?

Jenny: Paul. Your father, he's...uh...he passed away last night.

Dillon: Oh my god!


	2. Making Her Day

Dillon: Are you sure? I mean, wow, how? What happened?

Jenny: A car accident. He was rammed from behind by a speeding delivery truck. He...he flew through the windshield and died on the scene. Dillon I'm so sorry to be telling you this...

Dillon: Uh...no...I mean...I'm glad you did. When's...when's the funeral?

Lulu: Funeral? What happened? Who...

Dillon holds up his hand up for her to be quiet.

Jenny: Next week, but if you'd like to come sooner and help out with the arrangements...

Dillon: Are you sure? I didn't know him well...

Jenny: You were his son Dillon. I know for a fact that he would want you here. We all want you here.

Dillon: Let me just sort some things out and I'll get back to you. This is just so...

Jenny: I know. Please, take all the time you need.

Dillon: Thank you for telling me this. I'm so sorry...

Jenny: I'm sorry too. I'm so very sorry.

Dillon: Thank you. My heart goes out to you and you're family. Thank you for letting me know.

Dillon hangs up the phone and allows himself to fall back on the couch. There is an awkward silence in the room. Dillon is staring off into space, trying to process the news he's just received. Georgie comes to sit with him, but doesn't know if she should give him the space to feel or to talk. All and all, the room is filled to brim with confusion. Finally Dillon says something.

Dillon: There's been a change in plans. Maybe nightclub and rebellious craziness tonight.

Georgie: Do you wanna talk about it?

Lulu: You said something about a funeral, is everything okay?

Dillon: My Dad's dead.

Lulu: Oh my god! Dillon I'm so sorry...

Dillon: No need to be. I know I'm not.

Georgie: Dillon...

Dillon: No, really, it's okay. It's not like I knew him very well. It's not like he wanted anything to do with me...

Guy: Maybe we should give you two some time alone.

Lucas: Yeah, maybe we could hook up tomorrow or something.

Dillon: Hey! It's really all right. Don't let something like this ruin our plans.

Lulu: Something like this? Dillon your Dad just passed away! Look, this is a huge deal and partying all night isn't going to make your feelings disappear. I think you should process this.

Georgie: I agree. You can't keep all your feelings balled up inside.

Guy and Lucas move for the door. Lulu and Alice follow them.

Lucas: If you need to talk later...

Guy: We'll all be around.

Alice: All right kids let's give them some privacy.

When everybody leaves, Dillon's tough facade slowly fades.

Dillon: I just don't know what to feel, you know? Paul Hornsby was always a figment of my imagination. He was something to be desired, some big puzzle that my Mom never gave me all the pieces to. I feel bad that's he's gone, but I feel like I'm mourning a total stranger. I feel like I would feel if I'd heard a random person had died. Yeah, another life lost. How tragic, but on a personal level I don't feel anything.

Georgie: That's your anger talking. You've always felt abandoned by your Dad. All your pain has built a wall around your real feelings. It's okay to grieve for your Dad Dillon.

Dillon: I don't see any point in it. I mean I do, but I don't. All those years when I was looking for a father he was nowhere to be found. The only time I hear anything about him or from his family is when he dies. How screwed up is that?

Georgie: You're right. That's totally messed up and you have every right to be pissed and hurt, but he was your Dad...

Dillon: No! He wasn't my Dad. A Dad is there to support, guide, and nurture his child. Paul Hornsby was my father. He dumped me with my Mom and went along with his life. What's the point of mourning someone I never knew. He never gave me anything, never attempted to give a damn, therefore why should I?

Georgie: He did give you something Dillon... Life.

Dillon: And?

Georgie: If your Dad hadn't have left, you and I might not have meet. We might not have met when we did. You might not have the same appreciation for love that you do now. I know you feel like what he did was wrong, but his actions helped shaped your life. You can dwell on the negative things or you can be grateful for what he did do.

Dillon just stares at her, allowing her advice to sink in. He finally allows himself to cry.

Dillon: I just never got to know him and now I'll never get a chance to.

Georgie: Let it out, just get it all out.

About fifteen minutes later, Tracy storms in and goes straight for the alcohol. She pours herself a drink, sips it slowly, and watches the couple over the rim of her glass.

Tracy: What happened? You two have you first fight as a married couple?

Georgie: Now really isn't a good time for your negativity.

Tracy: If you don't like my timing, you can feel free to pack your bags.

Georgie: Fine! Dillon?

Dillon: You know, _Mom. _I think I have some news that'll make your day.

Tracy: You're getting your ridiculous marriage annulled?

Dillon: You wish! I would tell you to brace yourself, but I know you don't have the common courtesy to care about somebody else.

Tracy: What the hell are you talking about?

Dillon: You know Paul Hornsby? The father you kept me from my whole life?

Tracy: What...what about him?

Dillon jumps up from the couch and cloes the distance between them.

Dillon: He's dead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot of checking this out. Feel free to let me know what you thought...  



	3. Support Systems

Tracy: If this is some kind of joke...

Dillon: Joke? I have better things do to than lie to you about my father. I wouldn't waste my breath to talk about somebody I don't even know.

Tracy: What happened? How?

Dillon: Car accident. Jenny Hornsby called and told me all about it. She invited me to come and help here with the arrangements.

Tracy: You're not going.

Dillon: Excuse me?

Tracy: Is English not your first language? What part of 'you're not going' don't you understand?

Dillon: I'm over eighteen! Even if I wasn't, you have no right to keep me from going to my father's funeral. You kept me away from him when was live, now you want you rob me of a chance to say goodbye? It never ends with you, does it? All you ever think about is yourself!

Tracy: You hardly know those people. Jenny was probably just being polite...

Dillon: What's the real reason, Mom? You hiding something? Afraid that I might learn the _real_ reason why you shut me off from my other family?

Tracy: Other family? Dillon, Paul wanted nothing to do with us. All he wanted was a family with good 'ol Jenny Eckbert and when he got it, the two of us were left to twist in the wind!

Dillon: No! He didn't want anything to do with _you_! I bet that's why you took me away. You were mad at him because he loved somebody else! Well you got revenge and I bet it just felt _so _good. However, instead of punishing him, you punished me.

Tracy: Punished you? Dillon, I did you a favor!

Dillon: This ought to be good! How so?

Tracy: Paul would've seen you as a reminder of his life with me. He would've tossed you out of his life and some point in time. Maybe you would've got a few months with him, maybe a few years, but his mind was set on Jenny Eckbert and you'd just get in the way.

Dillon: You know what's sad about you?

Tracy: Feel free to enlighten me!

Dillon: You really don't realize that you've done the exact same thing. Maybe it wasn't for love, but you abandoned me because you were after something. You left me in hotel rooms with different baby-sitters while you were out chasing money. When I got to big to lug around, you dropped me off with a family that wouldn't spit on you if you caught on fire. We had some good times, several, but when you got tried of me...

Tracy: Dillon...

Dillon: (rises his hand to silence her) I'm going to help out Jenny and her family. I may not have had a chance to know Paul or Jenny or anybody in their lives, but that's about you change. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I'm not going to allow you to control who I do and don't get to have relationships with.

Dillon and Georgie walk out of the room. Tracy sighs and finishes her drink in one huge gulp and allows herself to relax in the arm chair. Rubbing her temples, she thinks about what she wants to do. Before she can enough attempt to reflect, Luke Spencer walks right in. Like her, he immediately pours himself a drink.

Luke sips his huge and lets out a deep breath. He wasn't relaxed, but it sure did help a little. Sitting down on the couch, Luke watches Tracy and tries to figure out what's eating her.

Luke: Something wrong Spanky?

Tracy: Jenny Eckbert...

Luke: You're still hung up on that? Woman, will you bygones be bygones? That was over nineteen years ago...

Tracy: If you had have acted like a civilized human being and waited until I was finished, you've known that she called to inform Dillon that Paul Hornsby is dead.

Luke: Dead? Somebody kill him?

Tracy: No somebody did not kill him, although there were times where I wanted to try.

Luke: It isn't right to speak ill of the dead. How's Dillon taking it?

Tracy: His angry at the world! He blames me for him not having a relationship with his father.

Luke: I can understand that.

Tracy cuts her eyes at him.

Luke: I can. You never told him anything about his father and you never encouraged him to look for him. Even if he did want to see him, you know good and well you wouldn't have given him any leads.

Tracy: There are so many things about the divorce with his father that he doesn't know. He might not even understand most of it! I just didn't want to see him get hurt...

Luke: Or _you _didn't want to get hurt...

Tracy: What? That's ridiculous!

Luke: Dillon was the only tie you had left to your family. He was the only person in your life besides Lila that loved you in spite of your behavior. You knew Dillon worshiped the ground you walked on and you sure as hell didn't want to lose that. You knew if Dillon and Paul bonded in anyway, he'd be influenced me the views of people that knew nothing about you.

Tracy: Have you been taking lessons from Dr. Phil? Look, the point is: Dillon doesn't need to be subjected to something of this nature.

Luke: He might not _need _to, but I know he wants to. If I know Dillon, he's going to go to that funeral and leave you and your opinions in the dust.

Tracy: I'm going along with him then.

Luke: What do will that do?

Tracy: I'm going to keep him from embarrassing himself and my family.

Luke: How could he possibly do that? Dillon is the sanest person of the lot of you!

Tracy: I'm still going along.

Luke: Fine, I'm coming with you. It's been awhile since I've seen my baby cousin Jenny.

Tracy: What is this, a family affair?

Luke: I'm not an idiot.

Tracy: Really?

Luke: You need someone to support you. I know that you're grieving for Paul too.

Tracy: Are you dipping into Acid again?

Luke: You can save all those witty comebacks for another day and another person. I know you like that back of hand. I'm going with you, rather you like it or not.

Dillon walks into the study and finds Alice dusting.

Dillon: Alice?

Alice: Oh, hey Dillon. I'm very sorry for loss.

Dillon: Thank you. I was wondering, did you happen to take a number for Jenny? I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't bother to ask.

Alice: I sure did. (Walks over grabs a piece of paper. She hands it to Dillon). There it is.

Dillon: Thanks.

As the phone rings, Dillon contemplates hanging up. Should he really be going? He really knew nothing about his father side of the family. For all he knew they were trying to scam him out of some money. His mother might be wrong about many things and people, but Tracy did have a talent for picking out the bad apples. Maybe...

Jenny: Hello?

Dillon: Jenny?

Sydney: Actually this is Sydney, her daughter. May I ask who's calling?

Dillon: Dillon.

Sydney: This is totally weird. I guess I'm your little sister. Uh, nice to talk to you...

Dillon: Yeah, this isn't exactly how I planned on meeting you.

Sydney: Well, life doesn't go the way things are planned. I hate to rush things, but are you coming for the service?

Dillon: I figured I ought to.

Sydney: You're not obligated to come, you know? If you don't feel right about it, we're not trying to force you.

Dillon: No, no, I know that. I'm coming because he was my father and I'd like to say goodbye.

Sydney: Well I'm really glad you're coming. I've been wanting to meet you for a really long time. I'll hand you over to Mom.

Jenny: So I take it you're coming...

Dillon: If that's still okay.

Jenny: It's more than okay! We've got a guest room all set up for you and everything. You can save some money and get to know your family.

Dillon: I really appreciate that. Would it be too much trouble for you and your family if a brought my wife along?

Jenny: Your wife? You're married?

Dillon: (laughs) Yeah, almost a month and going strong.

Jenny: Well of course you can bring her along. She's family too.

Dillon: I forgot ask earlier, but can have your information?

Jenny: I'm a total space case right now. Everything's just so out of order right now. Our address is 1720 Post Street, San Francisco CA. I can arrange for you and your wife to be picked up at the airport...

Dillon: Thanks, but that's okay. We'll rent a car.

Jenny: Okay, that saves us some time. Just call me with your flight information so that I can make sure somebody's here to meet you. My cell number's 415-290-1274. Feel free to call me at anytime if you need anything/

Dillon: Thank you so much. You've been really supportive.

Jenny: What's family for?

Dillon: (laughs slightly) So many things... I've got to go make these arrangements, so I'll get back to you later this evening.

After Dillon hangs up the phone, Georgie walks in.

Georgie: Everything go okay?

Dillon: As well as anything like this can go. I met my little sister over the phone. She was actually really sweet. Jenny says we can stay in the guest room at her place so we can save money. She's a really nice person. Maybe meeting those people won't be as bad as my Mom led me to believe.

Georgie: I'm glad you feel this way, Dillon. I'll go sorry everything out with my teachers and then we're all set.


	4. Traveling Troubles

A/N: Thanks so much for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them :0)

Dillon and Georgie are having a cup of coffee and are going over their itineraries at Kelly's. The sun is out, so a little warmth is seeping through the windows. Marvin Gaye's Distant Lover is playing on the jukebox. The music makes it easier for both Georgie and Dillon to relax.

Georgie: My teachers have no problem with me going. I got some of my study buddies to e-mail most of the assignments and I can catch up on the little things when I come back.

Dillon: (fiddles with the spoon in his chocolate milkshake) That's good.

Georgie: Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it anymore?

Dillon: Very. I just don't feel like dwelling on the whole situation. I'm sure when I get to San Francisco, things will probably start to open up. Right now, I just wanna relax and process the whole thing.

Georgie: I'm here if you need me.

Dillon reaches across the table and caresses her hand.

Dillon: I know. Thank you so much for supporting me. You're dropping your classes to come across the country with me...

Georgie: I'd come across the _world _with you if that's what you needed. You really shouldn't be going through something like this on your own.

Dillon: What would I do without you?

Georgie: Who knows, Dillon, who knows.

Lulu and Lucas walk into the Kelly's at that point. When they see Dillon and Georgie, they pull up some chairs and join them.

Lulu: How's everything, Dillon?

Dillon: Okay I guess. Georgie and are going to San Francisco to spend time with the Hornsbys and to help out with everything.

Lucas: Well that's great.

Dillon: I guess. It turns out that I have a little sister. Her name's Sydney. She seemed really nice and really eager to met me. I never knew she existed. It's kind of sad that I had to learn about her because our father died.

Lulu: Yeah, but at least you gonna get to know her. You guys aren't exactly old. You have tons of time to form a relationship.

Dillon: When did you get so insightful?

Lulu: I've been this way for awhile, you just haven't taken the time to pay attention.

Lucas: Are you guys staying at a hotel or with your family?

Georgie: Jenny, Paul's wife, invited us to stay with them.

Lulu: Well that was nice of her. You guys gonna tour the city or devote most of your stay to planning?

Dillon: I don't know. Maybe we could look around a little bit.

Georgie: Maybe we can all grab some dinner or see a movie together. It would be a great way for everybody to get to know each other without having to focus solely on your Dad.

Dillon: Great idea. (He kisses Georgie's forehead). I'm still trying to figure out what I'd do without you. (his cellphone rings). Crap. Hi Mom.

Tracy: You and Georgie need to be here.

Dillon: We're kinda in the middle of a conversation...

Tracy: Well end it and get over here. We all need to have a talk. Is Lulu with you?

Dillon: Yeah, she's here.

Tracy: Good. I'm serious. You'd better be here in the next ten minutes!

Dillon: Okay, all right! I got it. Thanks bye. (He puts his phone back in his pocket and shakes his head) We've been summoned.

Lulu: What does the Stepwitch want now and why the hell do I need to be there?

Dillon: My guess is it has something to do with my Dad. Mom probably has Luke sitting there and you wouldn't want to leave those two alone together...

Lulu: Oh grand, our parents meshed together in a heated moment. Not a cool image...

Dillon: Uh... I was talking about them arguing or killing each other, but if you wanna take it there...

Georgie: And at least you didn't have to see it with your own eyes!

Lulu: What? You saw them together?

Dillon: (grabs his coat) Now's really not the time, okay? Lets move before my Mom has a cow.

Lucas: I'm gonna head home. No offense, but the last thing I wanna sit in on is one of your family meetings.

Georgie: It's cool. See you later Lucas.

Lucas: Night guys. Seriously Dillon, if you need somebody to talk with... I totally understand what you're going through...

Dillon: Thanks man. (Hugs Lucas) I really appreciate that.

Lucas: Anytime, man, anytime.

When Dillon, Georgie, and Lulu arrive at the Quartermaine mansion they find Luke and Tracy in the living room. Tracy's standing over the arm chair that her husband is sitting in. They both are nursing drinks.

Tracy: (checks her watch and says in a sing song voice) You're late!

Lulu: (checks time on her cellphone) It's 6:09...

Tracy: Not on my watch...

Dillon: Look! Did you really call us her to nitpick about our timing or do you actually have something legitimate to say?

Luke: Your mother and I are going with you to your father's funeral.

Dillon: Oh no! Sorry, uh-uh, not happening...

Tracy: I'm over eighteen and according to you, that means I can do whatever I please.

Lulu: Yeah, _way _over...

Tracy glares at Lulu.

Dillon: What exactly is the point of you guys coming?

Luke: Jenny's my baby cousin and I'd like to support her and her family in this time of need.

Dillon: Okay, your reason actually makes sense. Mom?

Tracy: I'm coming to pay my respects...

Lulu: I bet that account's filled to the brim.

Tracy: I'm also coming to keep you from embarrassing yourself, me, and this family.

Dillon: That train's never late with you. My father's dead and all you can wrap your mind around is yourself.

Tracy: I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Dillon: Who are we kidding? You're hiding something for me and whatever it is probably will end up coming out in San Francisco.

Tracy: I've got nothing to hide.

Dillon: We'll see about that.

Tracy: Where do expect to be staying? I'm not paying for a hotel for you and your _wife _to shack up in.

Georgie: Dillon and I are staying with Jenny and her family.

Tracy: The hell you are! I will not have a child of mine staying under that woman's roof!

Dillon: Great! Since I'm no longer a child you have nothing to worry about.

Tracy: You're making a huge mistake.

Dillon: Maybe so, but this time I have the power to choose. Nobody in this family can take anything away from me. The only thing I ever wanted is already gone...

Dillon heads for his bedroom.

Georgie: Dillon! Oh Dillon...

Georgie chases after him. Lulu just sits and watches.

Tracy: I'm going upstairs.

She leaves.

Lulu: Well that went well, but I still don't understand why I had to witness it.

Luke: You'd better be on your best behavior while I'm gone.

Lulu: While _we're _gone. I'm coming along with you.

Luke: Oh no you don't. You have school. It's like we're going on vacation, we're going to bury Dillon's father.

Lulu: If Jenny is your cousin that means she's mine too.

Luke: This there a point?

Lulu: The point is: this could be the only chance I get to meet her and her family. Nobody ever really talks about the family we have outside of Port Charles and I'd like to know them.

Luke: This could get ugly, Lesley Lu. You've seen Tracy and Skye go at it, but Jenny and Tracy? If you had half the sense you pretend you have, you wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole.

Lulu: Are you kidding? I love drama! This could be a great source of entertainment. Besides, the man was Dillon's dad. He's been nothing but nice to me while I've been here and I'd like to support him through all this.

Luke: That's very kind of you Princess. You're mother would be proud of you.

Lulu: So I'm going?

Luke: Okay, okay...

Lulu: (wraps arms around him) Thanks Dad.

Luke: Don't make me regret this!

Lulu: I won't. I promise.


	5. Compromises and Confrontations

A/N: Thanks a lot y'all for the kind reviews. I'm really glad y'all are feeling this thing. For all those TQ fans: they'll be much more Tracy later to come. Also, if anything seems (out of character), feel free to let me know. Yeah, so, it's keep this moving...

Dillon has finished packing and is watching Georgie stuff one last sweater into her suitcase. Sighing with annoyance, Georgie gives up on the sweater and plops down on the bed beside Dillon.

Dillon: Got enough clothes?

Georgie: Hey! Bay Area weather is extremely unpredictable. I just wanna make sure I'm prepared for whatever comes our way.

Dillon: Do you have a drama resistant poncho?

Georgie: You shouldn't go there expecting something to go wrong.

Dillon: Oh come on. My Mom's going to be there. You and I both know how my Mom gets when she's feeling uncomfortable and out of place.

Georgie: At least Luke's coming. He somehow manages to keep Tracy in check.

Dillon: Only because she allows him to.

Georgie: Yeah, but he has his ways of bringing her down a few notches. Besides, family is important to Luke. He'll only allow Tracy to go so far with Jenny.

Dillon: I hope you're right. The last thing I want to see is my family crashing my father's funeral. I've got a sister, maybe grandparents, maybe some aunts, and a few uncles. It'd be really unfortunate if they only got to see me as the guy who brought those dysfunctional baboons along.

Georgie: If Jenny's smart, she'll see who you are in spite of Tracy.

Dillon: What if they see me the way my Grandfather did when I first came here. He figured Mom warped me into a male version of herself. What if Jenny and her family view me through those assumptions. I spent so much time correcting everybody here. I 'd really hate to have to repeat that same experience.

Georgie: Dillon you have to stop focusing on all the what ifs. If you go in there acting all defensive, people are going to pick up on that.

Dillon: I know, but...

Georgie: I know you're angry and I know you're hurt. I totally get that you're feeling all these things, but don't use them as reasons for trying to back out.

Dillon: Who said anything about backing out?

Georgie: Dillon, I know you like I know myself, okay? You're going to talk yourself into believing all these scenarios and you're going to end up right here. You really need to let all that go. All you have to do is go in there with an open mind and things will flow from there.

Dillon: It isn't that easy...

Georgie: I didn't say it would be. Come on! Can you at least give this a try?

Dillon: Okay, but I can't promise everything will turn out perfect.

Georgie: Nobody can promise things like that.

There is a slight knock on the door.

Alice: Sorry to interrupt but you're taxi's out front. I came up here to bring your bags down.

Georgie: Oh it's no problem, thanks Alice.

Alice comes in and removes the bags.

Georgie: So, you ready?

Dillon: Let's get this show on the road.

Dillon and Georgie go down stairs and start for the Taxi, however they're stopped by Tracy.

Tracy: I want you to call me when you get to San Francisco.

Dillon: Why?

Tracy: I don't know, to make sure you arrived safely? Forgive me for giving a damn.

Dillon: Excuse me, but I'm not used to you 'giving a damn'.

Tracy: Watch your tone young man.

Dillon: I don't have time for this, okay? I'll call you when we get settled at Jenny's. Happy?

Tracy: Happier.

The door closes and the sound of a car speeding out comes next. Tracy moves away from the only and sees Lulu carrying down her bags.

Tracy: Moving back to your grandmother's?

Lulu: Actually, I'm coming with...

Tracy: No!

Lulu: What do you mean 'no'?

Tracy: Don't even shape your lips to ask if you can come along! This isn't a family vacation, Lulu, we're going to a funeral.

Lulu: I don't have to ask you anything. My father already said I could come.

Tracy: I could care less what your father has to say. You are not going anywhere with me. It's enough that I have to put up with your freeloading and blatant disrespect at home. You'd think I'd be able to get away from it.

Lulu: Whelp, sorry for ya! I'm still coming and there's nothing you can say or do about it.

Tracy: Wanna bet? LUKE! LUKE SPENCER!

Luke comes in from the living room. It's just after seven in the morning and he obviously isn't happy to be awake.

Luke: You vociferated?

Tracy: I can't believe that word actually has a home in your vocabulary. Actually, what I really can't believe is why you gave your offspring permission to accompany us to San Francisco?

Luke: (groans) It's too early for this! Look! Lulu wanted to be there to support Dillon like he's been supporting her through our lovely marriage and frankly I don't see the harm in it.

Tracy: Who are you, Ray Charles? I can't believe you'd be that blind. She only wants to go on a nice vacation and have the added bonus on torturing me into the ground.

Lulu: Unlike you, I'm actually capable of compassion.

Tracy: No, but you are a very capable actress. Have you tried the drama club?

Luke: Simmer down wife. Lulu's coming along. You can flap those pretty jaws of yours until hell freeze off and she'll _still _be on the plane with us. So, now that we've got that settled, I'm going back to sleep.

Tracy: No you're not. We leave in an hour.

Luke: If we're taking the jet, we don't have to worry about time constraints.

Tracy: We are not taking the Jet. One, my father needs it for god knows what. Two, I do not want to be cooped up with the two of you without human contact.

Lulu: Yippee! We can embarrass you in public!

Tracy: You want to put on your number nine clown shoes, I'll put on my red wig, and we can act a fool together! I have no problem letting everybody on that flight know how ridiculous I find you two.

Lulu: Put on your big red wig, huh? I was under the impression that you were already wearing it.

Tracy: You little...

Luke: Enough ladies. I'm going off to pack and I suggest you two do the same thing.

Lulu: (points to her suitcase) Already done.

Luke: That's my girl. Why don't you run on down to Kelly's and grab something, okay?

Lulu: (shrugs) Whatever. You want anything?

Luke: Nah. I'll call you when it's time to go.

Lulu leaves.

Tracy: You could always tap into your old behavior and leave her at Kelly's.

Luke: Sorry Spankster, but my kid's coming along.

Tracy: You're really starting to work my nerves.

Luke: Enough to give me my money?

Tracy: Not a chance.

Luke. Well then, you know what the positive thing about this trip's gonna be?

Tracy: What?

Luke: You and I curled up together in the same bed. Our bodies bent, folded, and meshed together...

Tracy: You're right, that does make the whole thing worth while.

Luke: No need to worry about being disturbed.

Tracy: You're right. I won't be disturbed because I'll be in my room with the door LOCKED and if you even think about coming in, I'll have you arrested for trespassing.

Luke: Desire always overruns common sense.

With that Luke disappeared, leaving Tracy with her mouth gapping open.


	6. Sexism and Sydney

Dillon: Why's it so hot? Isn't it supposed to be winter? I know we didn't land in Nevada. Or did we?

Flight Attendant: Welcome to San Francisco International Airport. The local time is two fifteen. You're luggage will arrive on Gate 5. Please check the area around your seats for any personal items and remember to remove everything from the overhead bins. Thank you for flying United Airlines and have a great say.

Dillon: Okay, thank god. I'd have a seizure if we boarded the wrong flight.

Dillon reaches down to scoop up his backpack and notices that Georgie's head is pressed against the window. He'd been so focused on meeting the Hornsbys that he hadn't noticed she'd dozed off. Wiggling her shoulder gently, Dillon tried to rouse her.

Georgie: Ugh...

Dillon: We're here. Come on, we promised Jenny we'd get to her place by four.

Georgie: (stretches out a little and finally snaps awake) Oh, yeah, sorry. We're here already?

Dillon: You must've fallen asleep as soon as we got in the air. I know I wasn't very entertaining...

Georgie: (Grabs her bag from the floor and then places her hand on Dillon's shoulder) You had bigger things to worry about. Did they say where our luggage would be?

Dillon: Uh...

Georgie: (laughs) Never mind. I'll ask someone.

After giving Georgie a playful shove, the couple starts towards baggage claim.

They waited at baggage claim for what seemed like hours for their bags. They were some of the last to come tumbling onto the conveyer belt. With their suitcases in tow, the two made their away to Avis.

Clerk: That'll be one hundred and fifty dollars.

Dillon: (hands over his credit card) There you go.

After a few seconds the clerk looks at Dillon, the screen, and back at Dillon.

Clerk: I'm sorry Mr. Quartermaine, but do you have another form of payment?

Dillon: What's wrong?

Clerk: This card was declined. I can try swiping it again if you'd like.

Georgie: I brought my card...

Dillon: I'm not gonna let you pick up the tab.

Georgie: Let me? We're married now, okay? We're supposed to share the expenses and be a team. I'll take this one and we can figure everything out later.

Dillon: You shouldn't be paying...

Georgie: I'm not about to stand here in Avis and debate with you about the sexism in your beliefs about marriage. I'm paying and that's the end.

Dillon: You win. I'm gonna call my Mom and figure this credit card issue out.

Clerk: Thanks for renting from Avis. The car is due back seven days from today. You can go to our web site to extend your rental period or you can call the number on your invoice. Any questions or concerns?

Georgie: Nope, we're all set.

Clerk: All right then. Enjoy your time here.

The ride from the airport was a smooth one. They talked a little, sang along to a couple of songs on the radio, but Georgie stepped back and allowed Dillon to clear his head. He'd been very strong throughout the process and very open to her advice, but he really needed to sit with his own thoughts.

Dillon: Shit!

Georgie: What? What's wrong?

Dillon: All that car had to do was pull up a few inches and we could've fit there.

Georgie: Dillon, it's not that serious. We can keep searching.

Dillon: We'll end up being late. I don't want them to think I don't care about their time. What if they have things to do and we're holding them up because we're late?

Georgie: They live in this neighborhood. I'm quite sure they know the parking situation.

Dillon: Would you mind calling them and telling them that we're in the vicinity.

Georgie: You saved their home number in your cell, right? Where's your phone?

Dillon: Yup. Oh, in the outside pocket of my backpack.

Georgie: (grabs his phone and scans through the contacts) Okay, found it.

Sydney: Hello?

Georgie: Hi! It's Dillon's wife Georgie.

Sydney: Oh, hey! You guys on your way?

Georgie: Actually we've been driving through your neighborhood for about fifteen minutes trying to find a place to park.

Sydney: Why didn't you call earlier? Just drive up to the house. Dad's car's parked right out front. I'll pull his car into the garage and you can take the space.

Georgie: Are you sure that's no trouble?

Sydney: It's totally fine. So, I'll see you guys in a few?

Georgie: Yup! Thanks so much... Sorry, I missed your name...

Sydney: Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm so caught up in the excitement of meeting you guys. I'm Sydney.

Georgie: Thanks a lot for the help Sydney.

Sydney: Not a problem. See you when you get here!

Georgie: (hangs up the phone and returns it to Dillon's backpack) You were right.

Dillon: About what?

Georgie: Sydney. She's really sweet.

Dillon: Isn't she? I don't know why I'm so nervous about meeting her.

Georgie: I'd be nervous if I was meeting my sister for the first time. Judging by how kind Sydney and your are family are, you've got nothing to worry about.

Dillon: I know. (Dillon looks out of the window). I think that's her!

Dillon jerks the car to a stop in front of a victorian style house. The house is an off-white with a dark black trim. Standing in front of the house's black iron gate is a teenage girl. She's about fourteen. Her strawberry blonde hair is tied in a ponytail and her tall, slim, frame is leaning against the pillar.

Dillon: That's...she's...that's my sister.

Georgie: Well, what are you waiting for? Go meet her!

Dillon: I can't believe this is actually happening.

As soon as Dillon shuts the car door, Sydney makes her way down the stairs. She's running towards him, smile in full force, but suddenly slows down when she realizes she doesn't know him well yet.

She and Dillon stand in silence and study each other. Dillon's never seen her mother, but he's positive she looks almost identical to her. Sydney and Dillon share a few features. They've got the same eyebrows and thin lips and Dillon noticed their similar eyes. Looking at Sydney, Dillon could really see how much he favored his mother.

Sydney: (Laughs nervously) I don't even know what to say.

Dillon: Me neither. This just seems so surreal.

Sydney: I know, huh? To be honest, I never thought I'd meet you. I've heard about you, but I never expected us to meet.

Dillon: At least you knew I existed. I never knew anything about you all.

Sydney: You know now. Hey, I don't want to make this whole thing sappy, but can I hug you?

Dillon: No need to ask.

Sydney breaks the embrace and grins at her brother.

Sydney: I'd love to stand out here and hug until pigs fly, but you've got people behind you that are starting to get pissed off.

Dillon: (Looks to his car and sees a line of angry drivers forming a line) Wow... I guess I got caught up in the moment. Uh, do you want me to park in front of the driveway or I can block it in. That way you don't have to move it...

Sydney: We're going to have to move it at some point. Dad's not coming... (starts to tear up). Sorry, in some ways it hasn't hit me yet.

Dillon: (Squeezes her shoulder supportively) No need to apologize. I'm so sorry for your loss.

Sydney: It's your loss too, Dillon.

Dillon: I don't think we should go there right now. You look a little young to be behind a wheel. I can get Georgie to move it.

Sydney: Now that I think about it, that's a smart idea. Mom would kill me if she found out I thought about touching a car.

Dillon laughs.

Dillon: I just met you. I wouldn't want to lose you behind a car.

Sydney smiles.

Once the cars are moved and parked, Georgie and Sydney exchange greetings before heading into the house. It's very spacious, but not too large. Judging by the outside, Dillon expected everything to be fancy and untouched. However, he found a living room that looked inviting and lived in. The furniture wasn't worn, but it was obvious that there was a family there. Unlike Quartermaine mansion, which pretty much resembled a model home featured in a real-estate magazine.

Georgie: You've got a very nice home.

Sydney: Thanks. Mom's going to love you. She always goes on and on about how bland this place is, but we all like it.

Dillon: We?

Sydney motions of them to sit on the brown leather couch. She joins them.

Sydney: You don't know _anything _about us?

Dillon: My father's name is...err...was...Paul. That's all my mother ever let on and even getting that little tidbit was like pulling teeth.

Sydney: Dad never told us too much about you, but I don't think he knew very much. He had some pictures of you when you like two, but that's pretty much it.

Dillon: Do we have other brothers and sisters?

Sydney: We've got an older sister named Susan. She should be getting in from Chicago some time tonight. She's just turned twenty-six. She and her husband are bring our two nephews.

Dillon: Nephews?

Sydney: Yup. Connor and David. Connor just turned two and David's about six months old. Connor's a real handful when he wants to be, but for the most part he's really fun. David just sits around and gurgles.

Dillon: This is so awesome. (Dillon shifts around excitedly) Anybody else?

Sydney: Then there's Sly. He's not exactly our brother. He's my cousin. My Mom's brother Bill passed away and when Mom and Dad left Port Charles, they took him along. He's twenty five. Mom wants him to get married, but he's really focused on his career.

Dillon: What's he do?

Sydney: He's a third grade teacher over in Berkeley. It's all he ever talks about. When he gets here for dinner, you'll see.

Dillon: Who's next?

Sydney: Then there's Shannon. She's sixteen going on seventeen. She's almost finished with her junior year of high school. She's got softball practice, so you won't meet her until later.

Dillon: Any pictures?

Sydney: Yeah, but you won't be seeing them.

Dillon: What? Why?

Sydney: It's a surprise. What's better than seeing them for the first time face to face?

Dillon: You've only known me for ten minutes and you're already torturing me?

Sydney: (Shrugs) What are little sister's for?


	7. Just Plane LuNacy

Tracy, Luke, and Lulu somehow managed to reach the airport alive. Lulu spent the car ride listening to her iPod and flipping through some magazines, while Luke and Tracy wallowed in silence.

Now they stood on the airplane looking around for their seats. Luke decides to flag down a flight attendant.

Luke: Pardon me, but would you mind showing us to our seats?

Flight Attendant: Sure! May I take a look at your boarding passes? (Scans the passes) Okay! You guys are in row 10 and your seats are in section ABC. Right this way...

As they walk down the isle, the three of them notice that they are almost at the end of the first class seating. Tracy can feel the anger bubbling in her chest as the flight attendant stops in coach. Smiling gracefully, the woman motions for the three of them to sit down.

Flight Attendant: Here you are.

Tracy: This has to be some kind of mistake!

Flight Attendant: I can assure you ma'am that these are your seats.

Tracy: Whoa! It'll be a cold day in hell before I'll sit in coach.

Lulu: We'll you'd better bundle up, because not only are you gonna sit in coach, but you're gonna be sitting in coach with my Dad and I. If that's not hell, I don't know what is.

Tracy: Please! If you have any compassion you'll allow me to change seats. I'll pay any amount. Just name the price and you'll get it.

Flight Attendant: I'm sorry to say this, but first class is all booked up. You should've made an earlier reservation.

Tracy glares at Luke.

Tracy: I thought my_ husband_ took care of that.

Flight Attendant: I'm very sorry that I can't accommodate you. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Tracy: A drink. Martini. Now.

Flight Attendant: I'll see what I can do.

Tracy whirls around and finds Luke grinning sheepishly and Lulu smiling smugly as she took her seat next to the window. Glaring at the Spencers, Tracy waited for Luke to take his seat next to Lulu.

Tracy: Are you planning on sitting down?

Luke: Yes, but I always sit in the isle seat. You see, I have an overactive bladder and every little second counts.

Tracy: Death must be number one on your list of deepest desires.

Luke: Actually it's number three. My money's number one and if I can't have that, I'll settle for a nice evening...

Lulu: Okay! Can you keep all that to yourself?

Tracy: I am not sitting next to _that_.

Lulu: You could always sit one of the wings...

Tracy: I'm really not in the mood for this!

Luke: Spanky, just take a seat. You two don't even have to make eye contact. Lulu can read her magazine and you can do whatever you like to do on an airplane.

Tracy: Fine! (Lowers her eyes at Lulu) I don't want to hear any lip from you!

Lulu: Okay, okay!

The Flight Attendant appears.

Flight Attendant: Your drink will arrive as soon as the drink rotation begins. Is that all right?

Tracy: No, but I guess that'll have to do.

Flight Attendant: Sir? Anything I can bring you?

Luke: Maybe later. (Looks the flight attendant over) Aren't you just the first rain of spring?

She blushes slightly.

Flight Attendant: Thank you, Mr.?

Luke: Spencer. Luke Spencer.

Tracy: Oh for God's sake! Can you at least attempt to show some respect for this sham of a marriage and stop trying to woo the help!

Flight Attendant: I'll go work on that drink Mrs. Spencer.

Tracy: You do that.

The flight was going surprisingly well. Lulu continued to read her magazines and blast her music. Luke dozed off, occasionally slipping his head onto Tracy's shoulder. Tracy tuned into the horrible romantic comedy that was made available on the tiny screen in front of her seat. It wasn't until Tracy became aware of Lulu's profane rap music.

Tracy taps Lulu's shoulder.

Lulu: Oh my god. What?

Tracy: You know, iPods were intended to be personal listening devices. Personal, meaning that others don't care to be exposed to your musical tastes.

Lulu: Weren't you watching the movie?

Tracy: I can barley focus on the film with all that garbage floating in the background.

Lulu: It's not garbage, okay? Do you always have to start something? Leave me alone!

Tracy: I just don't want to hear those horrible lyrics. People singing about prostitutes and money that they don't have! Why the hell do you waste your money on the filth?

Lulu: For one, it's not garbage. Two, I don't pay for it. It's called Limewire.

Tracy: Limewire?

Lulu: (nods) I download my music and upload it onto my iPod.

Tracy: That iPod mumbo jumbo is beyond me. What happened to those days when teenagers would gather around a record a record player? What happened to lyrics that centered around peace, harmony, and politics? Now that was music!

For a moment Lulu is taken aback. Is Tracy, the Stepwitch, actually being civil to her? Not knowing how to respond, Lulu just stares blankly.

Tracy: Cat got your tongue?

Lulu: Huh?

Tracy: (Tracy throws her hands in the air) I fail to see the point sometimes.

Lulu opens her mouth to respond, but the flight attendant appears carrying Tracy's Martini.

Flight Attendant: Since I couldn't accommodate your seating needs, this drink's on the house.

Tracy tastes the Martini and only when she feels that it meets her satisfaction does she say thank-you. The flight attendant tilts her head towards Lulu, who's returned to her magazine and music.

Flight Attendant: Does she need anything?

Tracy: She speaks English. (She nudges Lulu)

Lulu: (rudely) What?

Tracy: Do you need anything?

Lulu looks up at the flight attendant and smiles sweetly.

Lulu: No thank you.

The flight attendant smiles down at a sleeping Luke before returning to her duties.

Tracy: Why don't you treat me as through I'm a stranger? Seeing as you treat them better than the woman that feeds and clothes you.

Lulu: Strangers aren't forcing my father to remain in a horrible marriage! They aren't lonely old hags that are keeping my father tied up because they know without constraints, Dad would've left them in the dust a long time ago!

At that point, Luke begins to stir in his sleep. Jerking himself awake, he moves so he can make eye contact with his daughter.

Luke: I think you're over stepping your bounds Lesley Lu.

Lulu: Wait? Huh? I'm defending...

Luke: I'm a grown man and I have been for quite some time. I can hold my own against my wife and I don't need my teenage daughter discussing the conditions of my marriage with her. Are we clear?

Lulu: Dad...

Tracy: Your father asked you a question and it deserves an answer.

Lulu: Who asked you?

Luke: _Lulu._

Lulu: Okay! Fine! We're clear! Extremely lucid. Okay?

Luke: Much better.

Lulu: You two alone are annoying. Together? Totally insufferable. On that note, I'm taking a nap and nobody had better wake me!

Tracy: Finally some peace and quiet!

Luke: I'm going to the little boy's room. Tracy, care to join me?

Tracy: Not particularly. I suggest you keep it moving. You might not get leave this flight fully intact.

Luke: In that case, I'll be right back.

Luke returns to his seat with a smirk and a smug comment with his wife's name on it, but stops short of speaking. Closing his mouth and then opening it again, Luke can't believe his eyes. Lulu and Tracy are both asleep. Somehow, Lulu ended up with her head on Tracy's shoulder and Tracy's head was positioned comfortably against Lulu's. Both of them look so peaceful. Any stranger would've thought them to be mother and daughter. He finds himself wishing for a camera.

Flight Attendant: Welcome to San Francisco International airport. The local time is seven forty five. Your luggage will arrive on Baggage Claim Gate Ten. Please remember to remove all personal items from under your seats and the overhead bins. Thank you for flying United Airlines and have a wonderful evening.

Luke rolled over and found Tracy and Lulu in the same position. Luke decides to wake his daughter, knowing that if he woke Tracy first, he'd never hear the end of the whole situation.

Luke: (wiggles Lulu) Princess! Princess, wake up. We're here.

Lulu pulls her head away from Tracy, which causes the older woman's head to flop over onto Lulu's arm. Still dazed and confused, Lulu stares down at her sleeping stepmother. When realization settles in, Lulu resists the urge to scream.

Lulu: Uh...Why the _hell _is her cheek on my arm?

Luke: (laughs) Actually you were snuggled up. It was so...

Lulu: Please! Let's not get descriptive.

Luke: Wake Spanky, all right? I'm gonna grab our bags.

Lulu shoves Tracy's head towards the isle.

Tracy: What the-Lulu?

Lulu: The one and only. Get up and get moving, we've landed.

Tracy grabs her purse and glares at Lulu, before making her way into the isle.

Lulu: Uh, Dad?

Luke: Yes Princess?

Lulu: Why's there a guy holding up a sign with our last name on it?

Luke: Ah! The driver's already here. Splendid.

Tracy: Driver? You managed to reserve a car, but you couldn't reserve a first class seat?

Luke: One little mistake, Spankster, one little mistake.

Tracy: Have you always been stupid or did you take lessons?

Luke: I took lessons!

Tracy: For crying out loud!

Luke approaches the drive and holds out his hand.

Luke: Luke Spencer and company.

Driver: Oh, oh, wonderful. I'm David and I'll be your driver. (smiles at Tracy) May I take your bags Mrs. Spencer?

Tracy: You may and you may also call me Ms. Quartermaine.

Driver: As you wish _Ms. Quartermaine_. (relieves Tracy of her bags). Shall we get this show on the road?

They all load up in the black Lincoln Town car and the car speeds away from the airport.

Lulu: So? Where are we staying?

Luke: Where else? The lavish Four Seasons San Francisco.

Tracy: This is all coming out of your pocket, right?

Luke: Gosh no! You've got all my funds tied up your accounts.

Tracy: You're going to be the death of me Luke Spencer.

Lulu: Good! We can live off of your insurance and widowers benefits.

Tracy: Look you little...

Luke: Now wife. You opened the door and she closed it.

Tracy: It'll be an miracle if _one _of us comes out of this alive.

The car jerks to a stop in front of the Four Seasons. It's a beautiful five star hotel located in the beautiful downtown San Francisco and isn't too far from the posh Union Square. Lulu noticed a movie theater and damn good shopping spots along the way. She couldn't wait to get out and have a life.

Driver: Do you need any helps with your bags?

Luke: We can manage...

Tracy: The hell we can! I refuse to carry all these bags inside.

Lulu: You only have two bags.

Tracy: And?

Driver: It's perfectly fine. You all can check in while I bring everything inside.

The walk into the hotel. They're only in line a few minutes when the concierge politely waves them up to her.

Concierge: Welcome to the Four Seasons San Francisco. Do you all have a reservation?

Luke: (he glances at her name tag) Yes, Karen, we do. Spencer. Luke Spencer.

Karen: Okay great. (Types and scans the computer monitor. She smiles when she finds their information). All right Mr. Spencer, two rooms...

Tracy: Excuse me? I know you did not just say _two _room!

Karen: Yes, Mrs. Spencer, I did. Your husband reserved two...

Tracy: Well the both of you can forget that. My _husband_ and _his _daughter can take those two rooms and I'll just have another.

Karen: I'm sorry...

Tracy: Oh god, not you too! Sorry? What exactly does that mean?

Karen: There's a seminar taking place this weekend and the rooms are all booked. You're lucky your husband made your reservation when he did.

Tracy: So I have to share a room with you.

Lulu: Me? Why me? He's your husband...

Tracy: I am not sharing a room...

Luke: Spanky, not in front of strangers. I'm sorry Karen, my dear Tracy is a nice wholesome woman. She's very old fashioned and has trouble admitting to others about...

Tracy: I do not...

Luke: Would you mind handing over the keys...

Karen hands Luke two envelopes.

Karen: Thank you Mr. Spencer. Daniel and Irwin will help you with your belongings.

Luke pulls Tracy to the side.

Luke: We're married Spankster and it's only right that we room together.

Tracy: The only reason why we're married...

Luke: (starts to sing) The reasons, the reasons that we're here!

Tracy looks around frantically.

Tracy: Will you shut up. People are staring. It's enough that I'm stuck with you in public, but you have to go and make a fool of me too! My family has relationships with many people and if they see...

Luke: I can sing the bridge...

Tracy: ALL RIGHT! We're sharing a room. However, if you try anything, Lorena Bobbit will seem like the picture perfect wife. Got it?

Luke: (swallows) I think so...

Tracy: Good! Pick up your feet then, we have to get settled in.

With Luke and Tracy next door, Lulu knows she'll never sleep. Listening to them argue all day and night would be no picnic. Lulu knew she had to get out.

Dillon's Voicemail: You've reached Dillon. Feel free to leave a message!

Lulu: Hey it's Lulu. The _family's _here in San Francisco. Give me a call when you get a chance. Later.

Closing the flap on her phone, Lulu had to find something to do.


	8. Better Than

Sydney: Are you guys thirsty or anything? I can whip up some snacks for us.

Dillon: I'm fine. I'm too nervous to eat.

Sydney: You have nothing to be nervous about. Everyone is excited about meeting you.

Dillon: I feel so bad knowing that the only reason we're sitting here is because Paul's dead.

Sydney: Maybe that's what fate intended. I'm sure we would've met or learned more about each other at some point, but I'm glad we've met this way. We're young and we can still learn so much about each other.

Georgie: See Dillon! Lulu was right.

Sydney: Lulu? Is that your sister?

Dillon: Stepsister. She's actually your cousin.

Sydney: My cousin? How?

Dillon: Your cousin Luke is married to my mother.

Sydney: Wow! Talk about weird.

Dillon: Yeah, I know. I don't think she knows very much about you all either.

Sydney: Well, I hope I get to meet her at some point. (Sydney's eye catches Dillon and Georgie's bags sitting in the hallway) I feel like such an idiot, do you all want to see your bedroom?

Georgie: That's be nice.

Sydney gets up and the couple follows. Dillon scoops up the bags and the three of them head up the stairs. Sydney pushes open a door not to far from the stairs.

Sydney: It's all yours! It gets plenty of light and has tons of closet space. The bathroom's down the hall and Shannon's room is right next door. My parent's room is right down the hall and I'm right across for them. I'll leave you two alone.

Dillon: Thank you so much. Would it be terrible if I asked if I could take a nap. I'm totally tired...

Sydney: No need to explain, Big Brother. I'll wake you when my Mom gets here, is that okay?

Dillon: Perfect. Thank you so much for everything.

Sydney: You're my brother, Dillon. If you need anything else, just come down that hall/ It was very nice to meet you too, Georgie.

Georgie: Same here. I really appreciate how welcoming you are.

Sydney: You think I'm welcoming, wait until you meet the rest of us! Well, I've got a six page essay with my name on it. I'll see you guys later. Sweet dreams.

When Sydney closes the door, Dillon falls down on the bed and Georgie joins him,

Dillon: She called me "Big Brother".

Georgie: That's what you are, Dillon.

Dillon: I know and that feels _so _good. Ned and I aren't super close. He's my brother, but we're no totally differently levels. He's decades older than me and there are some things I can't share with him. It feels great to have this whole new family that I can turn to. I can't help but be angry at my mother for stealing all this from me. Think how my life would be if, if I had have been loved the way Sydney is.

Georgie: Your mother does love you Dillon. She has an odd way of showing it, but she loves you dearly. She's bent on protecting you and does everything in her power to keep you safe--even when you're not in danger. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't lift a finger under any circumstances.

Dillon: I wish I would've grown up like Sydney and her sibling...

Georgie: I'm sure Sydney and everybody else in this family has issues. If you had have grown up with the Hornsbys, you'd probably be complaining about their drama. Dillon, if you spend all your time comparing your life everybody else's, you won't have time to start a new life with them.

Dillon: You're right. It's going to take some time for me to get past this, but you're right. I can wait to meet everyone. Why do I feel like a Hornsby Diaspora?

Georgie: (laughs) Maybe you should take a nap.

They both get under the covers and fall asleep.

_One hour later..._

Sydney: I'm sorry to wake you, but Mom's here.

Dillon: (jolts awake and shakes Georgie) Up, up, up! We gotta go, she's here.

Georgie: Oh, all right.

Dillon checks himself out in the mirror on the wall before grabbing Georgie's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

Sydney did look a lot like her mother. Same height, reddish hair, and pale skin. Dillon immediately rushes downstairs when he notice that Jenny is carrying groceries.

Dillon: Oh, let me help!

Jenny: Oh, there's more in the car---Dillon? (She sits her bag down on the floor and immediately wraps her arms around him). How are you? I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Look at you!

Dillon: It's great to meet you too. You have a wonderful home and you've raised a fantastic daughter.

Jenny: You're so sweet. Just like your father and grandmother. How is Lila?

Dillon: She passed away in the summer of 2004. It's been hard on the Quartermaines, but they're slowly getting by.

Jenny: I'm sorry. If we had have known...

Dillon: It's all right. I'm so sorry about Paul.

Jenny: As am I. I shouldn't have let him take my car...

Dillon: It wasn't your fault.

Jenny shakes her head.

Jenny: I shouldn't be having this conversation with you at a time like this. (She focuses her attention on Georgie) You must be Georgie.

Georgie: That's me. It's wonderful to meet you. You have a lovely home.

Jenny: Thank you. (Takes a good look at Georgie). You look familiar.

Georgie: You probably knew my parents. Frisco and Felicia Jones?

Jenny: Wow! You're little Georgie, but I guess you aren't so little anymore. How's your family?

Georgie: They're doing well. Thanks for asking.

Jenny: Well! I need to get dinner started or we're going to have some very angry Hornsbys on our hands. (Calls up stairs) Sydney!

Sydney: Huh?

Jenny: Go grab the rest of the bags and bring them in the kitchen.

Dillon: I'll help.

Sydney and Dillon go outside.

Georgie: Do you need any help with dinner?

Jenny: That would be great. It's always nice to have another woman keeping me company in the kitchen.

Georgie: That marinade smells amazing!

Jenny: Thanks! I'm gonna slap it on the grill after the we finish the potatoes. How are those coming?

Georgie: Great. I think I'll add some more fresh garlic.

Jenny: Susan will love that. She's such a garlic freak.

Georgie: So's Dillon. I guess it runs in the family.

Jenny: Paul always loved garlic...

Sydney and Dillon bust in the kitchen. Dillon is holding a video camera and Sydney's using her fist as a microphone.

Sydney: Now we're in the kitchen. My Mom and sister-in-law are throwing down in here. The food's colorful and the the scents are full of spice, flavor, and care. Hey, get a close up of Mom and Georgie hovering over the rice. Look at how they're taking it all that flavor.

Dillon: I think I found a sidekick.

Sydney: Sydney and Dillon Hornsby. We can get the whole family involved and be the next Arquettes or Baldwins.

Dillon: (brings camera down to his side) Wait, don't you mean Dillon and Sydney?

Sydney: I said what I meant!

Door bell rings.

Jenny: You two can solve your creative differences after you answer the door.

Sydney: I'll get it.

Dillon sits down and snags a baby carrot from the table.

Sydney flings open the door.

Sydney: Forget your key?

Shannon: Obviously.

Shannon pushes past her sister and Sydney closes the door.

Shannon: What's cooking?

Sydney: Dinner...

Shannon: (Sarcastically) How funny! (Listens to the laughter coming from the kitchen) Susan, Garret, and the boys are here?

Sydney: No...

Shannon: Sly? I here a woman's voice? Did he finally decide to gather himself a life and get a girl?

Sydney: He might have, but it's not him either. Besides, how tacky is that to bring the woman you just met around after your father pasted?

Shannon: Whatever! Who the hell is in the kitchen?

Sydney: It's a surprise! (She takes her sister by the hand and leads here into the kitchen) Close your eyes.

Shannon: What the hell? No!

Sydney: Oh come on, will you?

Shannon: Fine! If you run me into any walls, I'm killing you.

Sydney pushes open the kitchen door. Jenny is trying to fend of Dillon's camera, while Georgie's laughing and munching on baby carrots. A smile spreads across Sydney's face as she pushes her older sister into the middle of the room.

Sydney: Okay guys. Georgie, make our friend (points to her brother) close their eyes and don't mention names.

Jenny: Oh Sydney...

Shannon: Sid! What's the point...

Sydney: Oh shut up and wait. Okay! One...two...three...open!

The two fling their eyes open and watch each other.

Dillon: Wow!

Sydney: Say something Shannon! Why are you just staring.

Shannon: (Rudely) I wanna see what's so special about him!

Jenny: Shannon...

Shannon: No! I'm trying to figure out what makes him so much better than me.

Dillon: Huh? I'm not following...

Shannon: I wanna know what made our mother choose him over me!


	9. Can't Let Go

Dillon just stares into his sister's face. Realization spreads across his features like a stain. Shannon just glares at everyone in the room.

Dillon: You... You...you look...

Shannon: Just like Tracy? Yeah, too bad that wasn't enough for her to keep me around...

Jenny: I don't know where your manners are young lady, but I suggest you find them! Dillon is your brother...

Shannon: You wouldn't think so! We have the same parents, but something about him made our mother happier. I'm just trying to figure out what it is!

Sydney: He didn't even know we existed. How can you sit up here and blame him?

Shannon: He's a liar! We knew all about him! So not only did Tracy toss me to the side, but she completely erased me from her life.

Dillon: I don't know what to say...

Jenny: You don't have to say a _word _Dillon. The adults in your lives made decisions that neither of you played a role in. Dillon was only three years old when you were born, how does he play a role in all of this?

Shannon: She loved him more than she loved me, okay? She took him with her and left me. That's just not fair.

Sydney: Blaming Dillon isn't going to change the past.

Shannon: Will you just shut up? He shows up out of the blue and you people are on his side? He never paid attention to this family until _my _Dad died. (Walks closer to her brother) That's right, Dillon, _my _Dad. You were nothing to him just like I was nothing to your mother.

Dillon: I really didn't know anything about anybody, okay? I only knew my father's name...

Shannon: Oh and that justifies everything? You could've search for his address over the internet. We live in the twenty first century!

Dillon: I was raised with little information about this family. The information my mother did give me was intended to push me away from you guys. I had no idea how you guys would respond to me.

Shannon: You have an answer for everything!

Dillon: Why didn't you look me up? You had way more to go on than I did! Why you didn't come after me?

Jenny: I think we should all take a second to calm down. Sydney and Georgie, would you mind setting the table?

Sydney: You sure you can handle this alone?

Jenny: _Sydney_...

Sydney: Come on Georgie (grabs her hand and leads her over to the silverware)

Georgie: Maybe I should stay here with Dillon...

Dillon: I'll be fine.

Georgie: You sure?

Shannon: He said he'd be fine, okay?

Georgie glares at Shannon and follows Sydney out of the kitchen.

Jenny: I suggest you put your inside voice on before I put you outside. How could you be so rude? Your brother lost his father just like you lost yours. He was a baby just like you were. Tracy did what she felt was necessary and Dillon played no part in her decision. She was a grown woman who made an adult choice. You can't abuse Dillon because you're angry at Tracy.

Shannon: Abuse? That's a little much...

Jenny: You can play the dozens all you want to Lila Shannon. You two obviously need to sort some things out. I'll give you to some privacy.

Jenny leaves the kitchen.

Dillon: Lila?

Shannon: It's Tracy's... Oh, wait, you had the privilege of knowing her...

Dillon: Actually I barley knew her. I came to town shortly before she died and I didn't spend very much time with her. Everybody said she was a kindhearted, generous, whole woman and she was one of the few people our mother truly loved. You should be proud to have her name.

Shannon: I always felt weird being called by some stranger's name.

Dillon: I understand...

Shannon: No you don't! You don't know what it's like growing up in a family where you look like an outsider. Everybody wanted to know if I was adopted. Everybody had questions about my _real _mother. Was she dead? Did she just not want me? All these questions I had no way to answer. So please don't stand there and try to bond with me over my issues.

Dillon: (angrily) The same way you feel about our mother, I feel about Paul. He never checked in on me. He never gave any hints about wanting me in his life. He dumped me with Mom and created this fabulous family for himself. You were raised with love and your presence was valued. My mother dragged me around like an obligation instead of a son. If anything you should be grateful.

Shannon: Grateful? How do you know she wouldn't have loved me too? How do you know I couldn't have made her happy?

Dillon: She does love you and she might have loved you more than me. It's not like she gave you to strangers, Shannon. She gave you to your father and gave you the opportunity to have a loving family. You had a stable life. You had two parents, a yard, and a family. I lived out of suitcases and with a woman that barley gave me the time of day. Yeah we had good times and shared laughs. We were a team and I love her dearly, but I'd give anything for a _real _family.

Shannon: What constitutes a real family _brother_? Two parents, a nice house, and some smiles and giggles? Maybe I wanted what Tracy had to offer! Maybe I could've lived with it!

Dillon: You might have lived with it, but could you like it? You're going on all these speculations and you refuse to take into account how lucky you had it.

Shannon: You know very little about this family, so I suggest you don't presume to know how great it is.

Dillon: I know it's better than mine.

Shannon: Maybe, but I was robbed of the right to tell the difference.

Dillon: I wasn't? You seem to forget that I was kept in the dark! I didn't even know I had siblings. I thought my brother and I were my mother's only children. I never knew you existed, okay?

Shannon: (softens her demeanor) We have a brother?

Dillon: Yeah, his name's Edward.

Shannon: After your grandfather? Tracy either really loved her parents or she isn't very creative when it comes to names.

Dillon: Tell me about it. You're speaking to Dillon Albert. Yeah, but well all call him Ned. He's really cool and as supportive as a Quartermaine can be. He owns a record label and he used to be a rock and roll singer way back. Eddie Maine...

Shannon: Eddie Maine is our brother?

Dillon: And he's Tracy Quartermaine's son...

Shannon: Too bad I was robbed of a chance to get to know what all that means!

Dillon: Will you let it go?

Shannon: Have you let go of what Dad did?

Dillon looks down at his shoe.

Shannon: Exactly! You can flap your jaws about my built up feelings and all that other psychology crap, but you feel the same damn way. You can your freaking' hypocrisy can stay the hell out of my way! Got it?

Dillon: I went nineteen years without knowing you and I can go nineteen more.

Shannon: Fine with me!

Shannon takes a baby carrot from the table and leaves the kitchen.

Dillon: You and our mother are much more alike than you'll ever know.

Georgie walk into the kitchen.

Georgie: Shannon's pissed.

Dillon: (sarcastically) Really? How'd you come to that conclusion...

Georgie: Dillon...

Dillon: I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking all this out on you when you're only trying to help out. I just hate the fact that she blames me for our mother's decision. She's using me as a scapegoat and it makes no sense. I didn't know about her, but it's my fault Mom didn't take her when she left PC?

Georgie: She's hurt, angry, and confused. Her father's dead and the brother she's always resented just pops up. You know you'd be upset too.

Dillon: I'm damn upset! I don't blame my sister. She has every right to feel how she does. I feel the same way about her Dad. I'm not blaming her because he didn't raise me, am I?

Georgie: You respond differently to your issues of abandonment. That's totally natural and okay.

Dillon: I need to talk to my mother. She allowed me to come here _knowing _about Shannon! She let me walk into all these emotions that she's responsible for and she didn't give me any warning!

Georgie: She told you that you shouldn't come...

Dillon: No, she forbade me to come. That doesn't negate that fact that she kept something like this from me. She looked me square in the eye and lied about keeping secrets. I'm giving her a call and we're going to talk about this! (pulls out his cell phone and turns it on) I have a voice message.

Georgie: (after Dillon is finished listening) Who's it from?

Dillon: I think Lulu's here with Mom and Luke.

Georgie: Why? Why would she subject herself to that?

Dillon: I don't know and at this point I could care less. I'll call her and see what's up.

Dillon dials Lulu's number and waits patiently.

Lulu: Hey Dillon.

Dillon: You're with Mom and Luke?

Lulu: Yeah. I came to support you at your Dad's funeral. I just wanted you to now that I cared.

Dillon: That was really sweet of you.

Lulu: You don't sound too great? Everything okay?

Dillon: Oh, everything's fine. Except for the fact that I'm ready to kill my mother.

Lulu: What happened?

Dillon: Now's not a good time to fill you in. Listen, are you with Mom by any chance?

Lulu: No, but I can go knock on the door and pass her the phone.

Dillon: Would you do that?

Lulu: Sure, gimme a second.

Georgie: What's going on?

Dillon: She's in town. Right now she's knocking on the door to pass Mom her phone.

Georgie: Why didn't you just call hers?

Dillon: Because I'm too upset to think logically.

Luke: My wife and I are engaged in an intimate moment daughter...

Lulu: That's grand, but Dillon needs to speak to his mother.

Luke: Wife! Telephone!

Tracy: Who the hell is it?

Lulu: It's your son...

Tracy: Why didn't he just call my phone?

Lulu: I really don't care, okay? Just take the phone. Dillon, here's your Mom.

Tracy: Sweetheart! You all made it all right.

Dillon: Spare me the fake excitement. I can't believe you'd keep something like this from me.

Tracy: We've been over the Hornsby factor...

Dillon: That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it!

Tracy: What's gotten into you? They've already managed to turn you against me, didn't they? This is exactly why I didn't want you...

Dillon: You turned me against you! You lied to me about so many things, but this has to be one of your best.

Tracy: I was protecting you...

Dillon: Like you protected Shannon?

Tracy: Who the hell is Shannon?

Dillon: Lila Shannon Hornsby. You know, the daughter you left and that blames me.

Tracy: You don't understand...

Dillon: I'm starting to!

Tracy: Let me explain...

Dillon: You can't spin up a good story to justify this Mother...

Tracy: Dillon...

He slams the phone shut and shoves it back into his pocket.

Dillon: I don't know how much of this I can take. All of this and Paul hasn't even been buried.


	10. Lingering Loss

A/N: Thank you again for the kind reviews. I'm glad that twist caught you off guard, Ms. Quartermaine, because there's more where that came from!

Tracy had insisted that Luke and Lulu finding something to do besides working her last nerve. She'd heard Luke say something about being in a bar and Lulu was off to the movies. Now she sits in the empty hotel room, sipping straight vodka, and marinading in her own thoughts.

Tracy makes her way over to the dresser and retrieves her purse. Rummaging frantically, she searches for her wallet. She tosses everything back into her purse, and returns to the arm chair in front of the television.

She takes another sip of her drink and flips through her wallet. She's only kept one picture in there. It's protected by a plastic photo cover and is hidden under stacks of credit cards. She frees the picture from the photo holder and traces the glossy paper with a manicured finger. She jumps slightly when she sees the tear land and spread over the baby's face. She sniffles and flips the picture over.

Tracy: Lila Shannon Hornsby at one month old.

Tracy looks around the room frantically before allowing herself to slump over and cry. She's sobbing violently. Anger, sadness, shame blend together and drip down her cheeks. She cries for what feels like hours until the room fades to black.

Luke: Spanky? Oh, you missed it! You should've tried that chicken...

Luke squints and Tracy's loose form trickles into view. He hangs his head. He feels guilty for leaving her alone. He cross the room, but can't decide rather or not the wake her. He picks up her glass and smells it.

Luke: Straight Vodka? That bad?

He knows she'll have a killer hangover in the morning and it would be a bitch to wake up crumbled in an armchair. He leans over to wake her, but his eye catches the photo dangling from her hand. With little effort, he pries the photo from her.

Luke: I've got Dillon right where I want him. He looked like an egg with a face printed on it.

Tracy: Luke?

Luke: Nice to see you awake! How do you feel?

Tracy: I...(lifts a hand to her aching head) Oh! Does that answer your question?

Luke: It'll have to do. (Reaches out and tugs her hand) Let's get you into bed.

Tracy: Don't even think...

Luke: I wasn't.

Tracy: How'd you get a hold of that?

Luke: Of what?

Tracy: (Snatches her daughter's picture) This! You really need to learn to mind your own business!

Luke: Oh relax. I'm sure Dillon won't have a heart attack if he finds out I've seen his baby picture.

Tracy: That isn't Dillon.

Luke: It sure as hell ain't Ned. Who is it?

Tracy: Lila...

Luke: Okay! Evidently you've had a little too much to drink. I'll go in your suitcase and get your pajamas.

Tracy: I'm not delusional, you imbecile. I'm talking about my little girl!

Luke: Little girl? Did somebody spike that?

Tracy: Why do you think Dillon was so upset?

Luke: I didn't get a chance to figure that out, seeing as you threw a fit about Lulu and I being under you. (Tracy begins to slip, but Luke holds her up. He helps her onto the bed) Easy now.

Tracy lands on the bed with a soft thud. Luke joins her.

Luke: Dillon is upset because you have a little girl?

Tracy: Not so much about her existence, but that I kept her from him.

Luke: She was raised by Paul and Jenny?

Tracy nods silently.

Tracy: They practically snatched her out of my arms and left town. I haven't seen her since she was a month old.

Luke: The Quartermaine's know?

Tracy: My family knows, but we never talk about her. We throw a lot of things in each other's faces, but we do have boundaries.

Luke: We? Woman, you wouldn't know a boundary if it hit you in the face.

Tracy: This is exactly why I did not want Dillon coming here. He's digging up things that he's not equipped to deal with.

Luke: She angry?

Tracy: Very. According to Dillon, she blames him for the whole mess.

Luke: (rubs his temple) When you said your divorce was messy, I didn't expect this. You don't strike me as one to roll over and allow someone you can't stand walk off with one of your children. You've done many things, but you keep your children as close as possible. Something else had to be involved.

Tracy: Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough to tell you that story.

Luke: Care for another drink?

Tracy: There are some things I'm never going to tell you. You can either accept that and go to sleep or you can sit up all night rack your brain. I could honestly care less. I'm going to change and when I get back, you'd better be on the couch.

Luke: The couch? Funny! I'm sleeping right here.

Tracy: That's not happening. The last time I got into a bed with you while I was drunk--let's just not go there. It's not like you're not accustomed to sleeping on couches...

Luke: Look at the size of that couch! I can't fit there and you know it. Hey, you're obviously processing a lot right now. Besides, grieving women don't turn me on.

Tracy: I am not grieving for Paul...

Luke: I wasn't talking about him. Your daughter...

Tracy: Is not dead. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll never have a meaningful relationship with her. It was difficult, but it's the way things are and will always be. This is the last time we're going to talk about this, are we clear?

Luke: You're going to see her at Paul's funeral and you're going to have to face Dillon.

Tracy: I'll deal with that when it happens!

Luke: Real smart Spanky. You go ahead and do that. You go right up to your son and try to explain while balancing your own emotional load. You're just going to make yourself angry and that's all he's going to hear. He's gonna hear another one of his mother's venom laced excuses and he won't be happy about it.

Tracy: Don't you sit over there and presume to know what the hell's going through my head!

Luke: All right! Fine! Wallow in self pity and pain all night. Help yourself wife.

Tracy: I don't recall asking for your damned advised Luke Spencer.

Tracy throws herself from the bed, grabs her pajamas, and stalks off into the bathroom. Luke quickly changes and climbs into the queen sized bed, leaving just enough room so she couldn't complain about being to close.

To her dismay, Tracy finds Luke sitting straight up in her bed. Scowling, Tracy makes her way to the foot of the bed and places her hands on her hips.

Tracy: Why the _hell _are you in my bed?

Luke: Our bed, Spanky, our bed.

Tracy: Are you deaf? I told you that I expected you to be on that couch when I came back.

Luke: That's the thing about expectations, you can expect anything you want to. I won't deny you your right to expect, hope, wish, and want. You expected and I didn't follow through. That's life. Now go to bed.

Tracy: You have five seconds to get out of my bed...

Luke: Or what? You'll spank me? That actually doesn't sound too bad...

Tracy: I know you don't want to sleep in a bed with me. It's late, my head's killing me, and I don't have the energy to debate with you.

Luke: Stop debating and climb in.

Tracy: What's so bad about the couch?

Luke: Uh... How about my legs will hang over the sides?

Tracy: Sounds like a personal problem! This is why I didn't want to share a room with you!

Luke: You would've shared a bed with Lulu?

Tracy: Of course not! She would've been on the couch or on the next flight to Switzerland!

Luke: Don't underestimate Lesley Lu. You might have ended up with a palate on the floor.

Tracy: That's a great idea.

Luke: What is?

Tracy: A palate on the floor. You'll have plenty of space to stretch out and I'll be able to sleep soundly without worrying about being fondled.

Luke: Tracy, I wouldn't do that. You're obviously in a lot of pain. I've done many things in my fifty some odd years of living, but I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're feeling this way. Now if this is about you not feeling _safe_, then I'll just have to make do on the couch.

Tracy eyes him cautiously and finally climbs in the bed.

Tracy: Move over, Lukey. Your foot's brushing against mine.

Luke: If I move any further I'll fall out of the bed.

Tracy: Exactly!

Luke: Oh Spanky...

Tracy: I can't sleep...

Luke: You've only been trying for a second!

Tracy: I keep thinking about her.

Luke: What does did she look like?

Tracy: You saw the picture...

Luke: Tell me anyway. I don't know, some women find themselves at peace when they talk about their babies.

Tracy: I'm not some woman.

Luke: Will you just give it at try?

Tracy: I might as well, seeing you'll just bitch and moan until I do.

Sucking in her breath, she choses to stare up at the ceiling instead of looking him in the eye.

Tracy: She was beautiful. She still had enough baby fat to distort her features, but I could easily see the pretty toddler she was going to be. She looked so much like me. When my mother saw her, she said she reminded her of my baby pictures. My spitting image. (Tracy laughs humorlessly). I had big plans for that little girl. She was going to love me like I loved my mother. She was going to honor and respect me like I respect Daddy. She'd want nothing more than to be just like me.

Luke: God help her.

Tracy shoves him lightly. They both chuckle.

Tracy: Can you imagine, a teenaged version on me running around Port Charles?

Luke: She'd have a lot for energy to devote to her schemes, that's for sure.

Tracy: We could be a team.

Luke: That would've been...

Tracy: (sweetly) Been what?

Luke: Interesting...

Tracy: I wonder what she looks like now.

Luke: Probably just like you.

Tracy: She might've grown to look more like Paul. Dillon looked a lot like his father for years and then he grew into face.

Luke: Well, you'll see her soon.

Tracy: I have to call Dillon and figure out when the funeral is.

Luke: He's going to want answers.

Tracy: I'll deal with him in my way and on my time. (Steals a glance at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand) It's midnight and I'm going to sleep.

Luke: We'll have breakfast in bed tomorrow.

Tracy: All right then.

Luke: Really?

Tracy: It couldn't hurt.

Luke: Sweet dreams Spankster.

Tracy: Yeah, right. Goodnight Lukey.


	11. For What It's Worth

A/N: Thanks a lot for the great reviews guys! The previous chapter was really hard for me to write. I didn't want to give her _too _much emotion but I didn't want her to have the feelings of log. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Shannon: Obviously I didn't want to be disturbed. What the hell do you want?

Shannon runs her fingers though her hair before looking her brother up and down. She's leaning against the door frame, her jet black hair veiling the left side of her face.

Dillon: I want to apologize...

Shannon: People in hell want ice water.

Dillon: You're really going to make this difficult, huh?

Shannon folds her arms in front of her chest and smirks.

Shannon: Pretty much. So, yeah, I have homework to do before the calvary arrives...

Dillon: I lied when I said I didn't want you in my life. You're my sister, okay? Neither of us played a role in the decisions that separated us, but we have the opportunity to have a relationship without the lives and feelings of our parents hanging over our heads. I don't want to lose that over a little fight.

Shannon: I have yet to hear 'I'm sorry'.

Dillon: Dude? I just stood in a hallway and spilled my heart out and you're sill not satisfied? I'm not one to beg, but I meant what I said. I want to know my sister, but if you want nothing to do with me...

Shannon: I never said that.

Shannon moves away from the door and gestures for him to come inside. Clothes are fanned about the room and the occasional stray piece of paper and scratched CD catches Dillon's eye. Shannon pulls out her desk chair for Dillon and sits on her bed.

Shannon: You're not the only one that has something to be sorry for. I shouldn't have lashed out on you that way. I've spent so much of my life being jealous of you.

Dillon: Jealous?

Shannon: I've fantasized about Tracy Quartermaine for years. When I was little, I just knew she was going to come back for me.

Dillon: You didn't like it here?

Shannon: It's not that. I can't explain it, but I've always felt out of place. Both of my parents love me. Mom never lied to me and she never resented the fact that I wanted to know Tracy. She encouraged Dad to tell me everything he knew about her.

Dillon: I'm sure that was pleasant.

Shannon: Actually, he barley said anything negative. He described her as determined, intelligent, courageous, funny, and he even said she was loving--in her own special way.

Dillon: He wasn't lying. She has an odd way of showing it, but Mom will do _anything _ for her family. Any means necessary when it comes to us.

Shannon: Dad said the same thing. That's part of the reason why I was so angry. She got knocked up a second time and when she realized I'd be too much, she threw me to Dad and slithered into the night. I've always wondered what I did or what it was about me that could make her not want me.

Dillon: I'm convinced that there's more to the story than we think.

Shannon: Do tell Brother Bear?

Dillon: Brother Bear?

Shannon shrugs.

Shannon: I have nicknames for everybody in the clan. I can't have you walking around without one, now can I?

Dillon: I guess not.

Shannon: So what are you thinking here? Government conspiracy?

Dillon: That's a tad much, don't you think? Seriously, Tracy Quartermaine has done her dirt in her day. Well, my day and Ned's day and Uncle Alan's day...basically she's done a lot of dirt. The point is, our mother loves her children. She'll try to control every aspect of our existence, but she loves us nonetheless. She wouldn't _give _you up without some kind of a fight.

Shannon: What are you saying, my parents stole me?

Dillon: I really couldn't tell you, but I do know that there's something we haven't been told.

Shannon: I take it you're going to find out.

Dillon: That's the plan.

Sydney pushes open the door and sticks her head through it.

Shannon: God, have you heard of knocking?

Sydney: I guess you guys made up.

Shannon: Good observation. What's up?

Sydney: Susan and company have arrived. I think we should hide Dillon and surprise her.

Shannon: Sid, I love you, but the last time you surprised someone with Dillon, a whole argument broke out. So, yeah, surprise equals bad idea.

Sydney: Dillon?

Dillon: Shannon's right. I think it'd be better for everyone's health if I just walk down there and shake her hand.

Sydney: You guys are no fun. Hurry up or we'll have to hear Mom's mouth.

The three of them make their way out of Shannon's room and down the stairs. Susan and Jenny are talking at the bottom of the landing. Susan's trying to balance a squirming toddler on her hip, while Jenny's tickling the fat baby in her arms.

Shannon: Susan!

Susan: Hey there kiddo. (Tilts her head towards Connor) I'd hug you, but...

Jenny: Will you just put him down? He's old enough to walk.

Susan: Yeah, right, and when he rips this entire place apart don't come crying to me.

Connor tries to wiggle free from his mother's grasp, but it's too tight.

Connor: Down! I want down!

Shannon: Oh my god! He talks! (Turns to her mother) Mom, look, he talks.

Susan: They tend to do that at this age. They tend to do it a lot.

Connor: Down! Dowwwwwnnnn!

Susan: Ya know, dragging out the word isn't going to get you what you want kid.

Shannon: I'll take him in the living room. Mom still has some of our old toys in there.

Susan: Could you? You're the greatest little sister. Isn't she Connie?

Connor: DOWN!

Susan: Okay, geez. (Hands the toddler over Shannon) I'll come hug you once we've settled in.

Shannon and Connor leave.

Susan: Where's everyone else?

Jenny: I told her...SYDNEY! SYDNEY ELAINE HORNSBY...

Sydney comes further downstairs followed by Dillon and Georgie.

Sydney: Did you really have to shout out my middle name?

Susan: Oh be quiet and give me a hug.

Sydney: It's so good to see you. (Sees David in her mother's arms) Look at him! He's huge.

Susan: Tell me about it. Between lugging him and his stroller up the stairs, you'd think I would've lost some of this baby weight.

Jenny: It'll pass. When I had Sydney, I was 20 pounds over my normal weight until her second birthday.

Susan: Time will tell. (Spies Dillon hiding out in the shadows) Don't be shy now. Are you all friends of my sisters?

Sydney: You don't recognize him?

Susan: No, but I take it I should.

Sydney: Oh come one, you've met him before.

Susan: Maybe, but I don't remember him. Talking about him like he isn't here doesn't seem to be alleviating that problem. (Sticks her hand out). I'm Susan, Shannon and Sydney's older sister.

Dillon: Nice to meet you. Uh, I'm Dillon...uh...Shannon and Sydney's older brot--

Susan: Dillon! As in Dillon Hornsby? As in my baby brother? Okay, wow, can I give you a hug?

Dillon: Sure.

Susan breaks the embrace and looks him over.

Susan: You're, what? Nineteen?

Dillon: Almost twenty.

Susan: No way? Last time I saw you, you were his size.

Dillon: You were around when I was a baby?

Susan: Not for very long. Your Mom whisked you away to Europe before I got a chance to etch myself in your memory. It's really great to see you! I'm so happy that you decided to come.

Dillon: Me too. I was so skeptical at first, but you all really make me feel like a part of the family.

Susan squeezes his shoulder.

Susan: Good then. Since you're a part of the family, mind helping my husband with our stuff?

Sydney: Susan!

Susan: What? He's family and from the looks of it, he's got big strong arms.

Dillon: It's really not a problem, but I'd like to introduce you to my wife before I start the hard labor. Susan, this is my wife Georgie.

Susan: Oh! How could I have been so rude? It's a pleasure to meet you Georgie. Now are you two really married or is that what teenagers are calling long term relationships these days? Because let me tell you, I'd _pay_ to have certain aspects of my marriage resemble a teenage courtship.

Aidan: Hey! I resent that comment.

His dimples in full force, Aidan's smile spreads fully across his face. He's not overly attractive, but his baby face and kind brown eyes give him a gentle look. Placing the two suitcases he'd been carrying inside, Aidan closes the door and joins his wife.

Susan: Hey you! Why'd you bring up the bags by yourself? I was sending Dillon out there to give you a hand.

Dillon: Are there more bags?

Aidan: Yeah, the boy's suitcases, but I'm parked relatively close to the house so I can grab them tomorrow. Never mind the bags, you must be Susan's youngest brother? I'm Aidan, her husband.

Dillon: That's me, nice to meet you man. This lovely lady is my wife, Georgie.

Georgie: Nice to meet you.

Aidan: Uh, wife?

Susan: I know, right? I'm still trying to figure out this whole wife thing. So, is it legal?

Sydney: Why are you showering him with questions?

Susan: I'm his older sister and that's what we do. Now, Dillon, are you and Georgie legally married?

Dillon: We got married during the encephalitis epidemic in Port Charles. Standing at death's door got me in touch with how short life is and I wanted to share every second of every day with this woman.

Susan: That's so sweet. My little romantic. Aidan, take notes.

Aidan: Notes? I'm romantic!

Susan: Please. The last time we went out...

Sydney: There comes a time in one's life when one must embrace the notion of 'too much information'.

Susan: Wait, you were sick during the epidemic? How come we weren't informed? Dad would've... (Susan makes her way upstairs to her childhood bedroom) Excuse me.

Aidan: I don't think she's fully excepted it yet. It was nice meeting the two of you. Excuse me.

Sydney: I don't think its hit any of us yet.

Jenny: We've better start coming to terms with it soon or we'll have a hell of a time making arrangements. On that note, I've got cooking to finish or we'll be eating left over pizza. Georgie, you still up for keeping me company?

Georgie: Of course.

Jenny: Which one of you wants to hold David?

Sydney: I would, but Dillon's the one that's married. He should practice getting to know babies since...

Dillon: Whoa, you're jumping ahead of yourself. There won't be any little Quartermaines anytime soon. Really though, I wouldn't mind holding him.

Jenny hands David over to Dillon. He starts to get fussy and Dillon begins to shy away.

Jenny: It's all right, he gets that way with new people. Once he gets used to you he'll be no trouble at all. Watch his head, there you go...

Dillon: Hey there little man. I'm you're Uncle Dillon.

David whimpers a little.

Georgie: I'm going to get my camera...

Jenny: No you're not. David and Dillon will be together plenty of times during this week. Right now we've got work to do.

Jenny leads Georgie towards the kitchen.

Sydney: Georgie's right, the two of you are cute together.

Dillon: We are, aren't we? Where'd Shannon and Connor go?

Sydney: Probably the living room. We can all hang out in there.

They enter the living room and find Shannon and Connor playing with a huge red Teletubbie. Connor's got the stuffed toy's leg hanging from his mouth and is beating its plastic head against the hardwood floor.

Shannon: Look at Dillon and David. The two of you are just too cute.

Sydney: I know! Dillon, you really should start considering kids.

Dillon shifts David and takes a seat on the couch. David giggles and spits. He's taken great pleasure in yanking the shell on Dillon's necklace. Connor spots Dillon and David and toddles right over.

Connor: Dats _my_ bruh-ver.

Dillon: I know and he's my nephew.

Connor: Neffo? Nannon! Him took my bruh-ver.

Shannon: He's your Uncle, Connor. Dillon's my brother. He's your Uncle just like Uncle Sly.

Connor: Uncle Fly? Him not Uncle Fly.

Shannon: No, he's Uncle Dillon.

Connor: Unkey Willon?

Shannon: Say Dill.

Connor: Will.

Shannon: No, Duh-Lil.

Connor: Look Unkey Willon! I gots a Tewellweetubbie.

Dillon: I know! What's his name?

Connor: Him name's Wa Wa.

Dillon: Wa Wa?

Shannon mouths 'La La' and Dillon nods.

Connor: You wanna flay with me? I gots toys in my pack pack.

Shannon: Dillon's taking care of David right now, but I'm sure he'd love to play later. Right Dillon?

Dillon: Of course!

Shannon: Do you wanna watch a movie Connor?

Connor: Yah! I wanna watch da frain movie.

Shannon: The train movie? You wanna watch Thomas?

Connor: Yah!

Shannon: Sid, keep an eye on him while I dig through these tapes.

Six showings of Thomas the Tank Engine later, dinner's finally ready.

Jenny: Anybody hear from Sly?

Sydney: He called thirty minutes ago. Traffic's backed up on the bridge. He said it's bumper to bumper from Grand Street all the way into the city. He said don't hold dinner for him.

Shannon: We weren't going to! I'm starving.

Sydney: Shannon!

Susan: When did you become Ms. Manners Monster?

Shannon: Forget about that, let's get the food on the table.

Aidan: Do you guys have any phonebooks?

Shannon: Who the hell are you calling?

Aidan: I need to set Connor up at the table so he can eat.

Jenny: It's fine. We still have Sydney's old high chair in the laundry room closet.

Susan: You don't believe in throwing things away, do you?

Jenny: That high chair has sentimental value.

Susan: Yeah...uh...I'm going to get it.

The phone rings.

Sydney: I'll grab it. (Picks up the cordless phone) Hello?

Luke: Jenny! How's my favorite baby cousin?

Sydney: Well I'm fine, but I'm not the cousin you're looking for. This is her daughter, Sydney.

Luke: Well I'll be! Sydney, nice to talk to you. Is your Mom there?

Sydney: Yeah, may I ask who's calling?

Luke: Luke. Luke Spencer.

Sydney: MOM! COUSIN LUKE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

Jenny: I wonder if the neighbors heard you?

Shannon: They probably did, but you should alert the City Desk.

Sydney: Who asked you?

Jenny: Okay! Susan, get the food out here before those two kill each other. (Takes the phone from Sydney) Luke? Hi!

Luke: I'm very sorry for your loss. My heart goes out to you and your family.

Jenny: Thank you. Something tells me you didn't call just to offer your condolences.

Luke: Always the little intuitions one. My wife and I would like to come pay our respects to Paul in person. Have you all made the arrangements?

Jenny: I really appreciate that. We haven't made the arrangements yet, but I'm hoping to have the service this coming Thursday. However, we _are _having a dinner in honor of Paul tomorrow evening. Are you and Laura in town?

Luke: Laura and I...we're...she...we're divorced.

Jenny: Hey, I'm really sorry to hear that. You two were an inspirational love...

Luke: Were is the key word. I remarried May of last year.

Jenny: Oh! Who's the lucky lady?

Luke: Oh, now, that would kill the surprise wouldn't it?

Jenny: I'm sure the family will love her.

Luke: Oh, ha, I bet.

Jenny: Well we're about to start dinner, but where can I reach you?

Luke: We're at the Four Seasons here in the city. Just call (415) 633-3000 and they'll transfer you right up to my room.

Jenny: All right! Thank you so much Luke and I look forward to meeting your wife.

Jenny places the phone back on the charger and heads to the dining room.

Dillon: Not to be all in your conversation, but did Luke say he was bringing his wife to the dinner?

Jenny: Yes...

Dillon: Uh...maybe...maybe that's not...

Susan: Dinner's served.

Shannon: Hurry up! Hurry before it gets cold!

Jenny: I'm going to get forks.

Georgie: I'll help...

Dillon: Not so fast, uh, we need to talk. (Tilts his head towards the hallway) Out there would be preferable...

They go in the hallway.

Georgie: Everything okay?

Dillon: Luke's coming to Paul's tribute dinner tomorrow night.

Georgie: And?

Dillon: And he's bringing my _mother_. It's painfully obvious that Mom can't stand Jenny and you and I both know that she'll defiantly show out.

Georgie: What about Shannon?

Dillon: I guess I'm going to have to prepare her, but the question is: how?

Georgie: Just be straight with her.

Dillon runs his fingers through his hair.

Dillon: Why does my life always turn into a Lifetime movie?


	12. A Family Outing

Shannon: Come in!

Dillon walks in and finds Shannon putting the finishing touches on her hair. There was an hour until the dinner, but Jenny encouraged everyone to dress early in case anything went awry. They'd spent most of the day decorating the house, arranging everything with the caterer, and running from store to store grabbing random last minute items. Dillon tried to find time to warn her, but they were so consumed with things to do. If he didn't tell her soon, all hell would break loose.

Dillon: You look beautiful.

Shannon grins widely and places her brush back on her vanity table.

Shannon: Nice tux. I can't believe I have to wear _this_.

This" is a champagne beige cocktail dress. The fabric accents her curves and brings out the yellow ring around her blue eyes. Wearing little makeup and her hair in a classic dancer's bun, Shannon looks effortlessly gorgeous. Dillon smiles, looking at her gives him an idea of what their mother looked like at their age.

Shannon: Is it that bad?

Dillon: Huh?

Shannon: You're staring.

Dillon: Oh...it's just... Well, you look _so _much like our mother. Looking at you gives me an idea of how beautiful our mother was.

Shannon: Was?

Dillon: Don't get me wrong, she's still beautiful, and I don't think that'll ever change. It's just that she's been hurt so many times and it shows in her face. When she smiles, really smiles, you can see the gorgeous young woman she once was and the handsome woman she's become.

Shannon: She doesn't have a reason to smile?

Dillon: She does, but when you've been treated the way she has, those reasons are a little hard to see.

Shannon: Was she abused?

Dillon: It's a long, complicated, story. In some ways yes and in others no.

Shannon: Is she depressed?

Dillon: I wouldn't called it depressed, it's more like deprived. She's gone without so long that when genuine love or adoration comes around, it's hard for her to accept. My explanations really aren't doing her justice. You'll see when you meet her.

Shannon breaks eye contact and begins fiddling with a bottle of nail polish.

Shannon: Uh, I don't know it that's such a good idea...

Dillon: Why? Yesterday you said that you've always been curious about her. Why wouldn't you want to meet her?

Shannon stares blankly at the bottle of nail polish.

Dillon: You're afraid, aren't you?

Shannon: (defensively) No! It's not...

Dillon: It's totally natural to be afraid. If you weren't, I'd worry about you. That's exactly how I felt about meeting you guys. I was so afraid you wouldn't accept me. I figured there was a reason why you all didn't want me around. I allowed myself to waste so much energy on these stories and was about to talk myself out of coming. Then Georgie stepped up and set me straight. She said, 'You're going to talk yourself into believing all these scenarios and you're going to end up right here. You really need to let all that go. All you have to do is go in there with an open mind and things will flow from there.'

Shannon: Wise woman.

Dillon: Isn't she? Now, you gonna take her advice?

Shannon: I don't feel comfortable...

Dillon: If we did everything that made us comfortable we'd miss out on so much.

Shannon: I guess...

Dillon: Shannon, I should tell you...

Georgie: Sorry to interrupt, but Jenny's gathering everybody downstairs.

Shannon: Oh joy, a family meeting.

Shannon and Georgie start for the stairs.

Dillon: Shannon...

Shannon: Look, I really can't deal with the whole Tracy thing now, okay? I have to put on my "I'm okay" mask now. I can't do that while thinking about my mother. Please, don't try to force her on me.

Dillon: But...

Shannon: Everybody's waiting...

Tracy finds Luke standing in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his bow tie.

Tracy: I don't know how you do it...

Luke smiles victoriously at his perfect bow tie and turns to his smirking wife.

Luke: Do what?

Tracy: You manage to come half way across the country and you find some bimbo to spend an evening with. And you have the nerve to dress up too? You have no respect what so ever...

Luke: Calm down wife. I'm going to a friend's celebration and you, my dear, will be the lucky lady on my arm.

Tracy: I refuse to spend a millisecond with any of your trashy friends.

Luke: That burns. Seriously, I can assure you that these people are right up your social ladder. All you need to do is slip into a sexy but conservative dress...

Tracy: Sexy?

Luke: Give everybody a taste of what I get on the regular.

Tracy: The only thing you _get _from me is a cold shoulder.

Luke: Details that'll be omitted of course.

Tracy: Where exactly is this, uh, event?

Luke: Pacific Heights.

Tracy: And you know them, how?

Luke: We go way back. They heard I was in town, with my blushing bride, and they want to see how time has been treating me.

Tracy: I just love meeting you're little friends.

Luke: I've got another little friend that I'd just _love _you to meet.

Tracy: I bet.

Luke: If I could see you naked, my sweet, I'd die happy.

Tracy: If I saw you naked, I'd die laughing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a party to get ready for.

A hour and a half later, Tracy was brushing her teeth when she heard the knock on the door.

Tracy: Wook! Wet va foor.

Luke: What? Speak English woman!

Tracy: Ah haff muh toof bruh an ma mouf!

Luke: Right... Who is it?

Lulu: It's me! Are we leaving yet?

Tracy immediately rinses out her mouth and rushes into the living area.

Luke: You look absolutely stunning daughter.

Lulu: You clean up well yourself.

Tracy: Where the hell are you going?

Lulu: Exercise your mind and think about that.

Tracy: I'm about to exercise my back hand...

Luke: Wife! Now, what kind of way is that to act before a family evening? Shame...

Tracy: I'll tell you what shame is! Being paraded around as your arm candy and having to be associated with _that girl_, now that's shame.

Lulu: How about you stay here and drink yourself into a coma! You act like spending an evening with you is a picnic.

Tracy: I am so sick and tired of your fresh mouth...

Lulu: Who asked you what...

Luke: ENOUGH!

Silence.

Luke: That's much better. This is the deal so I suggest the both of you pay close attention. The three of us are going to a quiet little gathering and we're going to attempt to be civil. No ifs, no ands, and definitely no buts. Got it?

Lulu: Fine, but she better not start anything.

Tracy: Always have to have the last word, don't you?

Luke: What did I just say?

Lulu: Fine, I'm going to my room to grab my purse.

Lulu stalks out of the room.

Tracy: Run this by me again, why's she coming?

Luke: Because she's my only girl child and I want my friends to meet her.

Tracy: Why am I being subjected to this?

Luke: Because you love me and you're willing to do anything in your power to please me?

Tracy: Don't flatter yourself Lukey. Dinner sounds a lot better than drinking myself to sleep. You just better not try anything foul.

Luke: Foul? Me? Whatever do you mean?

Tracy: Grab your coat and let's get moving. (Opens the door) Did you call the driver?

Luke: Already taken care of...

Everyone is downstairs. Susan, Sydney, and Aidan are sitting on the couch while Sly's on the floor entertaining David and Connor. Georgie, Shannon, and Dillon make their way into room. Dillon and Georgie join Sly and the boys on the floor while Shannon sits on the couch's arm. Jenny rubs the arm of the suede armchair she's made herself comfortable in before speaking.

Jenny: How's everyone holding up?

Sydney: I don't even know. Dad was the only person in this family that _really_ understood me. I mean, really got _me_. I mean, everything I was going through, he always managed to have a solution or the perfect pep talk. I don't know what I'm gonna...

Shannon jumps off of the couch and clinches her fists in anger.

Shannon: What are you trying to do, win an Emmy? You can stop that fake grief because nobody's impressed.

Sydney: What crawled up your ass and died?

Sly: Will you girls knock it off?

Shannon: No! The only time she was civil to Dad was when she wanted something. I'm not going to stand here and listen to her go on and on about how important he was to her.

Sydney: You don't get to dictate how I feel, okay? You don't know anything about the relationship I had with Dad!

Shannon: I know I don't want to have to stand here and listen to you be a hypocritical little bitch!

Jenny: Now wait just a second! (Jenny walks over to her daughters, who are squared up. She steps between them) I'm only going to say this once, so I suggest everybody pay close attention. My husband is dead and I feel like my world has crashed and burned. Part of me doesn't want to have this dinner, but I know that there are a lot of people that want this family to know that we are not alone in our grief. Today is a day that we are doing to honor Paul in an environment filled to the brim with memories, love, and support. I'll be damned if I'm going to allow that energy to be disturbed by your bickering.

Sydney: But she started...

Jenny: Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear about who started what! Now, we're going to be a family and be civil to one another and everybody that steps across the transom. Anybody that can't do that, feel free to take whatever belongings you need and get the hell out of my house. Everybody got that?

Everyone: Yes.

Jenny: Good.

Dillon reluctantly raises his hand.

Shannon: We're not in class Dillon you don't have to raise your hand.

Dillon: Uh... About civility and sanctity of the dead. My...

The doorbell rings.

Jenny: I'll get it.

Susan: I'll got make sure everything's in order with the caterer.

Sydney: I'll help.

Shannon: Aidan, do you need any help with the boys?

Aidan: Mind keeping Connor entertained?

Shannon: Not at all.

Dillon runs his hand over his slicked back hair and sighs loudly.

Georgie: Have you told Shannon about Tracy?

Dillon: What do you think I've been trying to do all day? She doesn't want me to 'force Tracy on her', but she's in for a rude awakening when our mother walks through that door. I just don't know what to do...

Georgie: You tried...

Dillon: We just bonded and I don't want her to cut me off because she thinks I encouraged Mom to come.

Georgie: She won't blame you.

Dillon: Oh come on now. You've seen how she gets when she's hurt. She always has to make somebody else wrong in order to feel right. The apple didn't fall to far from the tree on that front.

Georgie: Do you think you'll get time alone with her?

Dillon: This house is gonna be bursting with people. Shannon will probably spend most of the night mingling and reminiscing.

Georgie: Then you're just going to have to let it play out.

Dillon: Well then I can kiss my relationship with my sister goodbye.

Jenny walks into the living room with an older woman. Dillon looks between the two and immediately realizes that she's Jenny's mother.

Jenny: You remember Paul's son, Dillon, right? Dillon, this is my mother, Angela Eckert.

Angela: Of course. Get up off that floor and give me a hug my boy. My, my, you've grown into a handsome man. (kisses Dillon's cheek). It's wonderful to see you again.

Dillon: Nice to meet you Mrs. Eckert.

Angela: Skip the formalities. You can call me Nanny like the rest of the children. (Notices Georgie) And who's this beautiful young lady?

Georgie pulls herself up from the floor and joins Dillon's side.

Dillon: This is my wife Georgie.

Angela: You are how old?

Dillon: Nineteen almost twenty.

Angela: Don't you think...

Jenny: Now Mom, they've been bombarded with questions since the moment they got here.

Angela: I'm very sorry. Georgie darling, welcome to the family.

Georgie: Thank you very much.

Shannon walks into the room with a chattering Connor in tow.

Angela: Oh my lord, look at the two of you!

Shannon: Nanny! Oh my god, it's so good to see you.

Angela wraps her arms around Shannon.

Angela: Come here you! Look at you in that dress.

Shannon: I feel ridiculous.

Angela: I don't see why. I know many a woman that would kill for that figure.

Shannon: Nanny...

Angela: Is that Mr. Connor?

Connor: Nan!

Angela: That's my big boy. Where's the rest of the group?

Shannon: Sid and Susan are straightening everything out with the caterer and Aidan and Sly are floating around here somewhere.

Angela: Well, (looks at her watch) we haven't much time left.

Jenny: I don't know what I'm going to do if this doesn't go right.

Jenny, Angela, and Connor leave the room.

Dillon: Well she'd be figure out what to do because my mother's definitely going to crash this.

Guests quickly poured into the house and within the first hour the house was full. Sydney pulled Dillon and Georgie throughout the crowd, introducing them to anyone that would pay attention. Dillon learned that Paul was an only child and that he'd lost his parents in his mid twenties. Most of the people present were Jenny's family and friends they'd acquired over the years. Paul was not shy about Dillon. Each person he'd been introduced to had heard some tidbit about him. Dillon began to loosen up a bit and mingle a little more on his own.

Connor insisted that Dillon play with him. Dillon, enjoyed meeting everyone, but he could use a little down time. Dillon laughs along with Connor as he tickles the toddler half to death.

Dillon: Is that enough for ya, huh?

The doorbell rings. Everyone appears to be in the mist of a conversation so Dillon scoops Connor up and heads for the door.

Connor: Ring ring!

Dillon: That's the door bell.

Connor: Well!

Dillon: That's right.

Dillon leans over and opens the door.

Luke: Dillon! Nice to see you.

Dillon: How could you bring her here? Do you have any idea how much trouble she's going to cause?

Luke: I'm not going to let her hide from her daughter...

Dillon: Wait? She told you?

Luke: Reluctantly, but she did. Now are we going to stand out here and debate or are you planning on letting us in?

Lulu gets out of the town car and joins her father on the porch.

Lulu: Nice tux Dillon.

Dillon: Nice dress, too bad nobody will see you in it.

Luke: What? Now...

Dillon: I can't let you guys ruin tonight. A lot is on the line...

Tracy: Damn you Luke Spencer! I should've known!

Luke: Spanky...

Tracy: You had no right to bring me here! I told you in plain English that I'd deal with everything in my own time and my own way. Could you respect that? No! You've got it in your head that you know what's best for me and you just ran with any foolish plot that came into your head!

Lulu: Does everything always have to be about you? Obviously my Dad wants to support our cousin in a time of need.

Dillon: Lulu, you usually make valid points but there is so much more at stake than you think.

Lulu: Like?

Tracy: How could you do this to me?

Luke: You can't just run from this Spanky. You two were bond to cross paths at some point.

Tracy: I refuse to go in there!

Jenny: Well that's a good thing since it'll be a cold day in hell before you walk across a threshold of mine.

Tracy: Excuse me?

Jenny: I've just lost my husband and I'm at my wits end. The last thing I need is you sparking up a bunch of drama. And Luke! You know full well of the history she and I have. Why in the world would you bring her here?

Luke: Her daughter's in there...

Jenny: Shannon is in enough pain right now. She's already mad at the world because of her father's death. The last thing she needs is her estranged mother showing up and making trouble.

Dillon: Uh, guys, I'm taking Connor back to Susan. He doesn't need to hear this.

Jenny: Thank you Dillon.

Luke: You're a grandmother?

Jenny: Nevermind that! I can't believe that you could be so thoughtless. Did you think about what this would do to her?

Luke: You can't hide Tracy from her own child.

Lulu: Child? What the hell?

Jenny: Fine! She is _Dillon's_ mother and Paul's ex-wife. In some twisted way she has the right to be here. Tracy, so help me God, if you start anything tonight you won't walk out of this place alive. Got it?

Tracy smiles mischievously.

Tracy: On second thought, maybe I just might mingle around a bit.

Tracy follows Jenny inside. Dillon turns to Luke.

Dillon: I hope you're happy, because you've just ruined so many relationships.


	13. SOS

A/N: You guys have been spoiling me with the reviews. Thank you so very much. By the way, ILOVETRACYQ thanks for the review. This suckers like 20,000 words, you can't review every chapter :0)

With the help of some higher power, Dillon and Georgie managed to keep Tracy away from Shannon. Dillon introduced Tracy to very few people and lucky for him they didn't ask any questions. Georgie did her part in keeping Shannon submerged in conversations. Dillon also convinced Luke to keep the two separated until the guests left.

Everything went according to plan until it was time to eat.

People began shifting towards the kitchen where the caterer had set up the banquet tables. Dillon insisted on bringing Tracy a plate, but she ignored him and stood in line amongst the other guests.

Dillon: Mom, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in the kitchen...

Tracy: Why the hell not? I'm sick and tired of ducking and dodging like I'm some fugitive. Now, we can either have a normal conversation or you can find someone else to harass.

Dillon: Jenny was right. Shannon has enough on her plate right now. I don't think she can take the heat you'll bring if you make your presence a known one.

Tracy: What's this really about? Ah!

Dillon: What?

Tracy: You don't want me to embarrass you in front of your new family.

Dillon: I'm trying to protect my sister!

Tracy: A sister you haven't known for more than twenty minutes! What about me? Did you ever stop to think that I could get hurt too?

Dillon: Why would _you_ be hurt? You were the one that gave her away without even batting in eyelash. You were the one that ever paid her any attention until you figured that you could spite her mother.

Tracy: I am her mother.

Dillon: No you're not. You may have given birth to her, but Jenny is her mother. Jenny taught her to walk, talk, wash her hair, comforted her through her first break up... You missed out on all of that. And for what, huh? Didn't want another child to drag around Europe?

Tracy: You are sorely mistaken! Consider that it wasn't exactly my choice.

Dillon: What then? What could make you leave her and take me?

Susan: Tell me she's not standing in the middle of my dead father's living room!

Dillon: Uh, she's not standing in the middle of your dead father's living room...

Susan: What the hell were you thinking bringing her here? You bring her here tonight too? Whatever you've been smoking please remind me not to try it. How could you? This is wrong on so many levels!

Dillon: I didn't invite her. Luke did.

Susan: She...you're Luke's wife? People in hell must be wearing puff jackets.

Tracy: It's nice to see you too. Sara is it?

Susan: It's Susan and you know it!

Tracy: You were so much cuter as a child.

Susan: And you were so much cuter as a man.

Dillon: Okay... Wow... Uh, is this solving anything?

Susan: You'd better get her out of this house before our little sister sees her!

Tracy: Jenny insisted that I make myself at home.

Susan: Some how I doubt that. If Shannon sees her...

Dillon: If you keep making a scene she will...

Susan: Good point. Here's another, keep her way from Shannon or you'll have a bigger mess than you bargained for.

Susan walks away and joins of group of guests who are mingling.

Tracy: She hasn't changed.

Dillon: Mom, seriously, please let me get you a plate. As a matter of fact, while I'm getting your plate, please go socialize with your husband and try to stay out of view.

Tracy: All right! Just something I thought you should know: this house is not that big.

Tracy joins Luke and Lulu.

Georgie and Sydney walk up, each of them are carrying plates.

Sydney: You should try this Beef Chassuer...

Dillon: Forget about the food! Have either of you seen Shannon?

Sydney: She and Nanny are eating in the dining room with a few of Dad's colleagues. Why, is something wrong?

Dillon: Siddo, if I tell you something, you have to swear that you'll keep in a secret.

Georgie: Are you sure you should tell her?

Dillon: No I'm not sure, but we could use an extra set of eyes.

Sydney: Okay... What the hell are you guys talking about?

Dillon: You know how Shannon and I share a mother, right?

Sydney: Yeah, and?

Dillon: Well, you see, she's kinda... How can I put this? Here...

Sydney: WHAT?

People begin to look in their direction.

Georgie: Keep your voice down.

Sydney: Why is she here? Who invited her? Why'd she come here?

Dillon: It's an extremely long story and while I'd love to get into it, I can't. I do, however, I have a job for you to do.

Sydney: And that job would be?

Dillon: Keep my mother and Shannon are far away from each other as possible. When you even _think_ they're getting too close, shuffle one of them away.

Sydney: Uh, no offense, but you're mother looks like she'd kill me if I was to breathe in her vicinity let alone put my hands on her.

Georgie: She's very observant.

Dillon: Please Siddo. You know better than I do of the trouble this could cause.

Sydney: Fine, but Shannon isn't stupid. She'd figure out that I'm hiding something from her and she'll badger me until I spill it.

Dillon: Then you've to practice resilience young lady. Think Demi Moore in JI Jane...

Sydney: This'll be interesting.

Sydney steps into Tracy, Luke, and Lulu's conversation.

Sydney: Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Sydney...

Luke: Sydney! Aren't you the spitting image of your mother. Give me a squeeze!

Sydney: I take it you're my cousin Luke.

Luke: That's right, my little brain trust. This gorgeous young woman here is my daughter and your cousin Lulu.

Sydney and Lulu shake hands.

Sydney: It's great to meet you.

Luke: And this wonderful woman is my better half Tracy Quartermaine.

Sydney: Ah, you're Dillon's Mom. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you.

Sydney holds out her hand, but Tracy cuts her eyes at her and smiles smugly.

Tracy: Charmed.

Sydney: Okay... Uh, yeah, have you tried the Beef Chassuer? It's really great.

Tracy: No, actually, I haven't. Speaking of food, where's your brother with my plate?

Dillon practically runs over with a plate of food. Georgie isn't too far behind him holding a glass of wine and silverware.

Dillon: Right here. I got you the prime rib, some mango rice, and garlic asparagus.

Georgie: I brought the wine. You know you're not a functioning human being without your alcohol.

Tracy: This is completely uncivilized. They expect us to eat on the couch and on the floor. What's wrong with the dinning room table?

Lulu: I don't know if you know this, but there are at least one hundred people in this house. They can't possibly fit at the dinner table.

Tracy: Which is probably against the fire code. Lulu, make yourself useful and get my cellphone out of my bag. I'm calling the fire chief.

Dillon: Oh please. Will you just eat your food and pretend like you have good sense!

Lulu: Even she can't pretend that hard.

Luke: All right everybody. Spanky and I will eat over here _away_ from the crowd, while the four of you go off and mingle.

Dillon: I'm not letting her out of my eyesight.

Tracy: For crying out loud! Will you people find something to do!

Dillon: I've got my eye on you.

Tracy rolls her eyes as the four teenagers head to the kitchen for food.

Luke: How ya holding up?

Tracy: I swear if one more person mentions Paul's integrity...

Luke: From what I gather Paul was an honest, loving man. Besides, you're at his memorial dinner! What did you expect people to do, go on and on about how trifling he was?

Tracy: The truth shall set you free.

Luke: Then why are you looking me in the face and lying?

Dillon, Georgie, Lulu, and Sydney are talking amongst themselves when they see Shannon walk in.

Sydney: Oh god, Shannon at twelve o'clock.

Georgie: Well since she's in here and not out there we really don't have anything to worry about.

Lulu: If she sees me she'll know Tracy's not too far away.

Dillon: She doesn't know Luke and our mother are married. Did you tell her Siddo?

Sydney: No. I didn't see a reason to.

Dillon: Good. When she comes over here, we can introduce Lulu as Jenny's cousin's daughter. She isn't my step sister. Repeat after me: Lulu isn't...

Shannon: Lulu isn't what?

Dillon: Uh, Lulu's...

Lulu: Lulu's not in the mood for any beef and if Georgie doesn't stop trying to get me to try it, there's gonna be a problem.

Georgie: Oh, heh... Sorry, it's just that it's full of intense flavor.

Shannon: So... I'm Shannon Hornsby by the way, Dillon's sister.

Lulu: Hi! I guess you and I are cousins. I'm Luke Spencer's daughter. I think my Dad is your Mom's first cousin.

Shannon: Oh yeah? Well this family just keeps on growing. (Squeezes Dillon's shoulder). I got a new brother and a new cousin all in the course of one week. Sadly, just because of my Dad's death.

Lulu: Sometimes things happen for a reason. I had to stand at death's door to be able to have the relationship I have with my Dad now. In some ways that really sucks, but I try not to dwell on that. I'm just grateful that I get to see another side of my dad that wouldn't have been possible had I not suffered.

Shannon: Wow! That helped. It's going to take awhile for me to truly accept, but that really helped. Thanks Lulu.

Lulu: What's family for?

Shannon: Well, I only came in here for another fork and I ended up having a major breakthrough. I'll see you guys around. Thanks again Lulu.

Shannon returns to the dinning room.

Lulu: She looks _exactly_ like the stepwitch. Surprisingly they don't act that much alike.

Dillon: They do. You just haven't witnessed her Tracy traits in full force yet.

Lulu: I feel sort of bad lying to her. She's obviously in a lot of pain right now.

Sydney: Shannon really loved our Dad. She's always known that she was adopted and she's always felt out of place around here.

Dillon: Why? Jenny isn't Susan and Sly's mother...

Sydney: Yeah, while Mom wasn't extremely disrespectful of Tracy, it was easy for Shannon to pick up on how much Mom couldn't stand her. It was obvious that Dad didn't care for Tracy either. She figured the three of us were are conceived out of love while she was just some accident in the middle of some drama. Mom could never get her to look past that, but Dad was always around to remind her how special she was to him and how important she was to our family.

Dillon: This is going to hit her so hard when she figures out that my Mom's here. Maybe we should tell her the truth.

Angela: Don't you dare!

Tracy: Lying to you? I'm not in the mood for your mind games!

Luke: You trying your hardest to act like everything's just fine and dandy when in reality you're hurting just like everyone else here.

Tracy: Paul and I had a rocky relationship and while I'm not jumping with joy over is untimely death, I'm not sitting around moping either.

Luke: You've got to feel something for the man. He's Dillon and Shannon's father.

Tracy: Some good came from our sham of a marriage, but that man did some horrible things to me and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him.

Luke: The man is dead and you still haven't buried the past. That was over nineteen years ago Tracy.

Tracy: And it's still painful to this very day.

Angela: I'll not have you ruin her evening by parading her in front of Tracy Quartermaine.

Sydney: It'll be a lot worse if they just stumble into one another.

Angela: Tracy Quartermaine is a selfish, spiteful, self righitous, bigot that'll go out of her way to get the last laugh even at the expense of others. I'll not allow her to cause my granddaughter anymore pain.

Dillon: We can't shield her forever you know. If I know Shannon, she's going to be much angrier if we keep lying than if you just come clean.

Angela: She can't take anymore.

Sydney: All right then Nanny! Fine and when she's inconsolable, don't say we didn't warn you.

Shannon makes her way into the living room with the accountant of her father's former company. She's known Fredrick Lewis since she was old enough to walk. She'd even dated his son back in middle school.

Fredrick: You're father was such a wonderful man. He was a wonderful influence on me and my family. I'm deeply sorry for your loss.

Shannon: Thank you. That means a lot coming from you.

Fredrick squeezes Shannon's arm as they walk towards the front windows.

Fredrick: You have such a wonderful family. I'm so glad your cousin Luke could make it.

Shannon: My cousin Luke's here?

Fredrick: I don't know the man well, but his sense of humor really helps to lighten the mood.

Shannon: He's here?

Fredrick: He's right over there...

Shannon looks and spots Luke sitting with a woman.

Shannon: I hate to sound rude, but I've never met Luke before...

Fredrick: Go on child. I'll be in the kitchen getting more food if you need anything.

Shannon walks over to Luke and Tracy.

Luke: I know you don't fully trust me, but I'm really the only person you can really talk to. Especially right here and right now. Please, Spanky, tell me what's eating you.

Tracy: Shannon.

Luke: Well that's obvious.

Tracy: No, I mean she's headed straight for us.

Luke: Great, just great. Uh...

Shannon: You must be cousin Luke... Son of a bitch!

Luke: I beg your pardon young lady, but what kind of way is that to talk to family?

Shannon: It's...she's...Tracy?

Tracy: Shannon...

Shannon stumbles backwards. Her hand covering her mouth, she searches the crowd for Jenny. The world's spinning around her and she's feeling as though she's going to faint, but she keeps pushing herself forward.

Jenny: Yeah, Paul was always great at...Shannon? Excuse me. Shannon, honey what's wrong?

Shannon says nothing and drags her over to where Tracy and Luke are. Luke looks as though he's trying to drag her away, but Tracy remains rooted to the floor, watching intensely as Shannon and Jenny walk up.

Shannon: Care to explain _her?_

Jenny: Shannon...

Tracy: We might as well tell her truth...

Jenny: Truth? Ha! You wouldn't know truth if it slapped you in the face.

Tracy: Oh, really? I've got some truth for you. Why don't we tell her about how you blackmailed me into choosing between my own two children?


	14. Tracy's Choice

A/N: I can't stress how happy your reviews make me! I'm glad you guys like my lines because I try to throw them in from time to time. So with that: happy reading folks!

Jenny: (through gritted teeth) This is not the time nor the place to be discussing this.

Shannon: You're lying! My Mom would never do something that cruel, right Mom?

Tracy: Isn't that cute? She thinks that you're a woman with morals. I hate to burst your bubble kid, but Jenny isn't the sweet little lady she pretends to be.

Jenny: I want you out of my house and I want you out of my house now!

Dillon, Georgie, Lulu, and Sydney are finishing off the last of their dinner when Angela storms in.

Sydney: What's wrong Nanny?

Angela: That _woman_ is causing a scene. Dillon, I suggest you do something about it before I have to.

Sydney: We tried but you insisted...

Angela: We don't have time for a discussion! Dillon, get that woman out of this house this instant.

Dillon sighs and follows Angela out of the kitchen and into the living room. Georgie, Lulu, and Sydney are close behind. Torn between wanting to hear his mother's side and stopping her from ruining the evening, Dillon stops in his tracks.

Angela: Let's move Dillon.

Dillon: I don't know what to do or what to say. I want to hear what Mom has to say, but I'd hate to see this evening end in a horrible way.

Tracy: Can't take it, don't dish it out. You've obviously lied to her these past sixteen years and now you want to have you're feelings hurt because I want to set her straight?

Jenny: She's in enough pain right now. If you care about her, even a little bit, you will turn around and walk out that door.

Dillon: Mom, Jenny does have a point. Now really isn't the best time for this conversation...

Angela: Don't be so polite about it Dillon. Luke, get your wife and get her as far away from my family as possible.

Luke: It's great to see you too Aunt Angela. Now, while I agree with Jenny that this isn't the proper place for this, I do think it's a subject that shouldn't be left untouched.

Angela: Have you no respect? Shannon is going through a lot right now and all you people can think about is digging up the past!

Everybody begins to argue at once.

Shannon: ALL RIGHT!

Silence.

Shannon: Will you people stop arguing about how the hell I feel! Yes, I'm going through a lot and yes this isn't the right time or place to talk about this. However, things don't always happen at the right place and the right damn time. I, for one, am anxious to hear what lie Tracy's about to conjure up. So let's hear it Tracy, how'd my Mom _blackmail_ you into ditching me?

**Flashback**

Tracy and her children are visiting with her mother in the Quartermaine living room. Dillon's on the floor playing with his blocks while Lila's giving Tracy parenting tips.

Lila: She's laughing Darling. You have to make sure you laugh and talk with her.

Tracy: Oh, mother, she probably just having gas. She's too young to be laughing.

Lila: She's laughing because she recognizes you. It's crucial that you respond to her Dear. This is a very important stage of Baby Lila's development. Baby Lila. (Lila places a hand on Tracy's) I cannot begin to tell you how much of an honor it is that you named your first born daughter after me.

Tracy: You're very important to me Mother and I want you and this little girl to know that.

Lila: Oh dear.

Fearing that the moment was taking a swift turn towards sentimental, Tracy tickled one of her daughter's tiny feet. Baby Lila laughed slightly and focused her eyes back on her mother.

Lila: She has your eyes.

Tracy: It's too early to tell if they'll remain blue or shift over to Paul's brown. Brown is very dominate in our family. Look at Daddy and Alan.

Lila: I think this little angel will be her mother's spitting image. (Lila wiggles one of the baby's hands). Right? Isn't that right?

Baby Lila gurgles.

Lila: Yes! That's exactly right Sweetheart.

Tracy: Why is it important that I speak back to her? She already knows I'm her mother and she won't say any actual words until she's much older. Dillon didn't talk until he was almost a year old.

Lila: It will help her learn to speak faster Dear. If you talk back to her, it'll help her grasp language faster. It'll also help her to know that she'll be growing up in a world where people listen to and honor her requests.

Tracy suddenly felt a rush of guilt.

Tracy: Dillon learned to talk late because I wasn't there for him.

Lila: Oh no. You mustn't think that way at all Tracy. Children develop differently. Baby Lila may learn faster than her brother.

Tracy smiles and wiggles one of her daughter's pudgy arms.

Tracy: I was always quicker than Alan, wasn't I?

The baby squealed with delight. Tracy hesitates a moment, she's never been good with baby talk. Then again she doesn't usually have deep conversations with babies on a regular basis either.

Tracy: You agree with me don't you?

Lila gurgles again.

Lila: That's it Dear.

Dillon: Look Mommy! I made a camera out of my blocks.

The three-year-old carefully lifted that mass of blocks from the floor and slowly ambled over. The structure vaguely resembled a camera, but Tracy didn't have the heart to tell him so.

Dillon: You guys have to smile so I can take your picture. You have to make the baby smile too.

Tracy: Dillon! Where are your manners? You need to say _please_ when you want something from someone.

Lila: Now, now Tracy. He's just a child that knows what he wants and asserts when he wants it. Reminds me someone else I know.

Tracy grins sheepishly and adjusts Baby Lila.

Dillon: May I please take your picture?

Lila: Of course you can Dear.

Before anyone could think to smile, Reginald enters with a smiling Jenny Eckert in tow. Upon seeing the red head, Tracy's features dim. The change is so noticeable in her face that Dillon becomes slightly sad.

Dillon: You don't want me to take your picture?

Reginald: Tracy, Ms. Jenny Eckert would like a word with you.

Tracy: You get that woman out of this house and you get her out immediately.

Dillon: Mommy, what's wrong?

Tracy: Nothing, Sweetheart, Jenny was just leaving.

Lila: Now Tracy, is that anyway to speak to a guest? Jenny obviously had a reason for traveling all this way.

Baby Lila begins to fuss a bit in her mothers arms. Tracy rocks her gently.

Tracy: You're upsetting my children.

Lila: Reginald, maybe you should put Baby Lila down for a nap.

Reginald: Certainly Mrs. Quartermaine.

Reginald reaches for the baby and Tracy pauses for a minute, before reluctantly handing the fussy baby over.

Lila: As for you, Mr. Dillon, care to join me in the rose garden?

Dillon nods and moves to leave.

Tracy: Dillon! Don't even think about leaving without putting away those blocks.

Lila: He can clean them up after we return. So, how about some ice cream?

The two make their way from the room.

Tracy: Not too much Mother! He'll be bouncing off the walls the entire night.

Reginald backs out of the room and closes the double doors behind him. Tracy narrows her eyes at Jenny and makes her way over to the scotch.

Jenny: You just had a baby, are you sure you should be drinking?

Tracy: You know full well you didn't come over here to play Nurse Nancy! What the hell do you want?

Jenny: I think you know why I'm here Tracy.

Tracy: You could be here for Ned. Oh, ha, silly me. I almost for got that you danced hand in hand with my husband over my son's heart.

Jenny: You can beat around the bush all you want, Tracy, but I'm not leaving this house until we have this discussion.

Tracy takes her half a glass of scotch and sits on the couch. She takes a sip, let's it linger, crosses her legs, and smirks at Jenny.

Tracy: What discussion would that be, hmm? Let's discuss how you've managed to rob my two young children of a father and break my first born son's heart in one fatal swoop. Shall we discuss that?

Jenny: We can talk about that until we're both blue in the face, but it'll never change that Paul never loved you and while Ned is a wonderful man, I didn't love him either.

Tracy: You interrupted a precious family moment to grate on my nerves? There are plenty of people, several I bet, that value your presence much more than I do at the moment. So why don't you click your heels and mosey on down to wherever they may be.

Jenny: I don't have the time nor the patience to argue with you, so I'll just get right to it.

Tracy: This should be lovely.

Jenny: I know you were the one that hit me Tracy.

Tracy: Thus proving you have the brain of a gnat because I, Cookie, was no where near your little accident.

Jenny: It's just me and you Tracy. You don't have to stand here and deny it.

Tracy: You yourself told the police that you, in fact, did not know who hit you. So why are you standing here cooking up this cock and bull story about how I was the one that struck you.

Jenny: You ran me over because you knew that you and Paul don't have a prayer at having a decent marriage. You're jealous because you know deep down that there's nothing you can do to make him love you.

Tracy: Fascinating.

Jenny: Look Tracy, you and I both know...

Tracy: ALL RIGHT! I did hit you--accidentally.

Jenny: Bull!

Tracy: No! I lost control of my car. I honestly did not intend to run you down.

Jenny: That's rich!

Tracy: I didn't know what to do so I called the police. If I really intended to do you harm, would I have called for help?

Jenny: You knew enough to cover your ass, didn't you?

Tracy: What exactly is the point of the conversation?

Jenny: The point is: you leave Paul alone or I'll tell the police that you were the culprit.

Tracy: They'll never believe you.

Jenny: Everybody in this little hovel knows that you despise me. You have the motive and the means to want me dead. Everyone in this town can't stand the air you breathe. I'm sure they'd want nothing more than to throw the book at you.

Tracy eyes her glass. The woman did have a point. Even though both women knew it was an accident, both women also knew that nobody would believe anything that came out of Tracy's mouth. Innocent until proven guilty did not apply to Tracy Quartermaine in Port Charles. Sighing heavily, Tracy runs her fingers through her thick dark hair. She remembers that she needs a hair cut.

Tracy: Fine! I'll divorce Paul, but you'd better not expect to see a red cent from me.

Jenny: Fine with me. Paul is a talented businessman. I'm sure we can find a way to get by.

Tracy: For a woman that prides herself on her morals, you sure are on self righteous bitch. What kind of woman sweeps a father right from under his two young children?

Jenny: Who said anything about Paul losing Dillon and Lila?

Tracy: Dillon, Lila, and I are off to Europe soon. Please don't tell me you're moving there as well!

Jenny: You can't take Paul's children away from him because you're upset with me.

Tracy: If Paul wants to end a legitimate marriage for some lust ridden tart, than I guess I shouldn't be one to stand in his way. However, I'll not have my children subjected to likes of anyone who believes it all right to ruin the lives of others for their own agendas.

Jenny: You've got some nerve! You are such a bigot Tracy! You've been ruining marriages for many moons. You mind other people's business on a regular basis and you have a comment for everything in the book. Don't you dare stand there and try to play the victim with me! Not after all the pain and suffering you've caused in your day.

Tracy: You could be right. Maybe I have done some treacherous things in my day, but I'll be damned if I'm about to just roll over and hand over my children to you or anyone else.

Jenny: Well be damned because you are definitely going to give Paul custody of one or both of his children.

Tracy: Oh really? How the hell do you expect to get me to do that?

Jenny: The same why I got you to divorce Paul. You give Paul the rights to one of those kids or you can spend a good long while behind bars. The choice is yours and you don't have much time to make it.

Tracy: I'll take my chances in court.

Jenny: Oh come on Tracy, we've been over this. You and I both know you'll go down for this.

Tracy: I refuse you let anyone, especially you, replace me with my children. I'm more than willing to divorce Paul, but your out of your mind if you honestly believe I'd allow you to take away my children.

Jenny: What good will you be to them behind bars? What good will you be to this family? Think of the scandal and what it'll do to the family that you claim to value so much. Think of how you're mother would feel knowing that you're...

Tracy: Don't you _dare_ bring my mother in this!

Jenny: You'll be no good to DIllon and Lila as a jailbird. Do the right thing here Tracy.

Tracy: THE RIGHT THING? The right thing would be you getting the hell out of my house with your wild accusations and ridiculous offers! I'm not giving you or anyone else my flesh and blood.

Jenny: Fine, you made your bed and now you're going to lie in it.

Tracy says nothing and sips the last of her drink. Jenny was right. There was a definite possibility she could do time. In that case, Jenny and Paul would still gain access to Dillon and Lila. She would no longer have any say so in their lives. She'd probably never even see them again.

Then there was her family. They'd never allow her back in. She loved her mother more than any person on this earth, but she knew deep down Lila would allow her to be permanently turned away. Rather she liked it or not, Tracy was going to have to allow herself to loose.

Tracy: Fine.

Jenny: Fine what?

Tracy: I...I'll give and Paul custody of Lila. It would be too traumatic for Dillon, but Lila...she'll never remember me.

Jenny: I sorry to have to do this. Believe me, nothing hurts more than separating a mother from her child, but sadly it had to come to this.

Tracy: I don't want your sorrow and I sure as hell don't want your pity. You got what you came for! Get the hell out of my house before I do something the both of us will regret.

Jenny: I really am sorry Tracy...

Tracy: Leave!

And when Jenny did as she was told, Tracy fell sideways onto the couch and cried like she'd never cried before.

**End Flashback.**

Shannon: How can you stand here and lie in my face like that?

Tracy: _Jenny_ came into my house and stole you from me. There's no other way to put it!

Shannon: Tell me she's lying?

Jenny remains silent.

Shannon: Mom? Mom, tell me that it isn't true? You didn't do something like that?

Angela: Jennifer answer the girl! Tell me you didn't!

Jenny: It was the only way...

Luke: Oh Jenny...

Jenny: Don't you _'oh Jenny me'_! That woman was going to run off to Europe and cut Paul out of their lives. I wasn't about to stand their and allow her to break Paul's heart by letting her to steal Paul's children.

Luke: An eye for the eye leaves the world blind. You stole a woman's child. Nothing Tracy's ever done or said amounts up to what you did.

Jenny: She nearly killed me.

Luke: Somehow I doubt that you really believe that.

The room appears to be spinning around her as Shannon tries to steady herself by clasping Dillon's shoulder. She blinks her eyes rapidly, trying to fight the darkness that's washing over her.

Dillon: Shannon?

Shannon: I think I'm going...

She crashes into her brother's arms.

Angela: Oh my god! (Turns to Tracy) Look what you've gone and done!

Tracy: Me? How is this my fault? If you people had have told her the truth a long time ago, she wouldn't have a reason to be so shocked.

Dillon: I'll help her to her room.

Georgie: I'll give you a head.

Sydney: I'll grab some hot water and some towels.

Lulu: She's not having a baby, she just passed out.

Sydney: Well since you know everything, you can help me out.

Tracy bites her lip.

Tracy: Will she be all right?

Jenny: Don't you dare pretend to give a damn about her well being! We told you countless times what this would do to her, but you insisted on doing what you wanted.

Luke: Don't _you_ dare stand there and shape your lips to blame her. This is your mess Jenny and you're going to clean it up. Come on wife, we're out of this joint.

Tracy: What about the car?

Luke: I'll call us a cab, hell we can catch a bus! Anything to get the hell out of here. Lulu! We're leaving!

Jenny: Lulu's family and she's welcome to stay. You can pick her up in the morning.

Lulu and Sydney return carrying towels and water.

Lulu: What about Lulu?

Jenny: Your father and Tracy are just leaving and I was telling them that you're welcome to stay.

Lulu: Please? Oh offense, but the hotel room is a cesspool of boredom.

Luke: This family's very troubled right now Lesley Lu and the last place you need to be is in the middle of it.

Jenny: Shannon could use her support...

Luke: It's fine with me.

Jenny: I'll arrange for her to get some clothes...

Sydney: She can wear mine since we're about the same size.

Jenny: We'll be by the hotel to pick up her clothes tommorrow.

Angela: I can't believe you're siding with her over you own family Lucas Lorenzo! Blood is thicker than water.

Luke: Obviously that doesn't mean anything to you people.

With that, Luke closes the front door, leaving Angela and Jenny speechless.


	15. Proud

A/N: Thanks again for the supportive reviews. Thank you for having my back on this one. Warning: I'm posting my response to the reviewer "Vicky" in this chapter, so if you've read it or could care less--the line indicates where the actual chapter begins. Once again, thank you oh so very much for everything guys.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't get behind any story that shows Tracy as the poor victim. That little psycho (in tv canon) did in fact kidnap Dillon and went on the run for his complete childhood to keep him away from Paul because she was so spiteful. She blackmailed him into marriage and then did try to kill Jenny. It was NO accident. To re-write history to make her a victim with Jenny as the bad guy is offensive and I'm truly sorry I bothered to read this. Don't worry, it's not a mistake I'll make again_."

While I appreciate your critique and am truly sorry that you found it "offensive", I also find in interesting that you choose to be disrespectful instead of offering constructive criticism. For one, I just turned 17 not too long ago. When the whole Jenny/Paul/Tracy Triangle aired I was barley three years old. So I had to do some research. The "history" I did dig up was from Soapcentral which in fact appears to be pretty objective. The writers wrote, "In 1993, Tracy accidentally hit Jenny with her car! Tracy thought that Jenny was dead and fled the scene after phoning the police with a hit and run. Jenny didn't die though and told the police that she didn't know who hit her. Jenny secretly knew though and told Tracy to leave Paul alone and give him a divorce or else she would tell the police. Edward learned the truth of Tracy's hit and run and kicked her out of the house! Tracy divorced Paul and left Port Charles with baby Dillon in tow. " Summaries are the only available sources I have to go on.

And, yes, I sure did re-write "history" to fit my plot. I needed a plausible way to introduce Shannon into the story. I added one notch to Jenny's terms when she black mailed Tracy. Also if Dillon was "kidnapped", why didn't Paul come after him? Why didn't he alert the authorities? Also Tracy didn't blackmail Paul into marriage according to my source this it what happened, "In 1991, the Quartermaine boat, the SS Tracy, exploded in the harbor while carrying unsafe chemicals. Harlan Barrett came to town to salvage the sunken chemicals and became very taken with Tracy, who had just ended her relationship with Scotty. Harlan though loved Tracy's money more than Tracy herself. With the help of Leopold Taub, Cesar Faison and Larry Ashton, the 4 formed a cartel bent on controlling global business using a chemical called carbon disulfide. To achieve their goal however, the cartel needed to take control of ELQ, the Quartermaine business. The cartel ordered Paul Hornsby to get control of Tracy's stock by marrying her. Paul had also recently become CEO of ELQ and would cause its downfall with Tracy's stock. Paul however didn't love Tracy, he loved Jenny Eckert. The cartel threatened the life of his daughter Susan so Paul complied and married Tracy."

Rather or not you choose to read my story is a personal choice, which I completely respect. I want to acknowledge you because you have now prompted me to ask those older or seasoned viewers for their take on the story line.

Thank you again for your response.

* * *

The days came and went. Since Tracy's revelation, Shannon had become very reserved. She spent most of her time curled tightly in her bed, reading and jotting her thoughts down in her journal. Dillon, Georgie, Sydney, and Lulu managed to talk her into going to a movie. She just stared blankly at the screen, laughing at times to keep them from worrying about her. She'd even gone on the park with Susan and her family, but she kept her nose in her book the entire afternoon. Occasionally a mother and daughter pair caught her eye, but eventually she grew tired of replacing the mothers with images of Tracy. 

Dillon tried talking with her. He warned her of their mother's tendency to exaggerate the truth--especially when she had an audience. While she was probably telling the truth, he had no doubt in his mind that Tracy omitted the juicy details about her own role in Jenny's ultimatum. He understood why she was hurting, but he encouraged her to listen to Jenny's reasoning before cutting the Hornsbys off entirely.

Shannon wasn't stupid. She could look at Tracy and see that the woman was no saint. In the time it had taken for Tracy to tell the story, Shannon could see through her 'holier than thou' facade and had nearly written off everything she'd said. What Shannon couldn't ignore was the tone in her voice. It was haughty most of the time, only changing when she talked about the time with her mother and children. While she was definitely trying to hide it, Shannon picked up on that she did, in fact, care for her.

Torn between wanting to believe Tracy and wanting to hold on to her image of her mother, all Shannon could do was hide. She remained in her room with the door closed and after awhile, her family got the message

So when her father's funeral rolled around, why did they expect her to suddenly grow chipper? She didn't know and she could careless. What she _did know_ was that she was staying home and there wasn't a soul that could talk her out of it.

Shannon's eyes slowly opened and she stared dully at her bedroom ceiling. The digital clock on her nightstand informed her that it was nearing ten. Her family would be leaving for the church soon. She could finally have some peace and quiet.

She rolled over and prepared to go to sleep again. Closing her eyes, Shannon felt herself drifting into a deep sleep when there was a somewhat irritating knock on her door. To her surprise she ignored it, burying her head in her pillows and pulling the soft down comforter over her neck.

She was half annoyed when she heard the door open anyway, and realized someone was crossing her room towards her bed. Nanny. Nanny had been checking up on her throughout her nap, making sure she was all right, being a grandmother. These comforting intrusions demanded no attention from Shannon, which was fine by her.

This time, though, she felt the comforter open and a swift breeze slap her bare legs. Startled, she sat up and found herself staring into two familial blue eyes.

Shannon: Get the hell out of my room!

Tracy: Your mother sent me up here to talk with you.

Shannon: Yeah, right.

Tracy: She's obviously desperate. Which should give you some incentive get out of that bed.

Shannon: Yeah, well, it doesn't. You've done your part and it didn't work. Bye!

Tracy: You are a Quartermaine. Quartermaines don't succumb to their emotions. We push on in spite of the chaos around us

Shannon: I'm not a Quartermaine.

Tracy: Like it or not, you are defiantly a Quartermaine. So get off you butt, get dressed, and fight like one.

Shannon: Are you serious? You actually expected that to work? Look lady, I don't want your advice, pity, or whatever the hell else you came in here to offer. Now get out of my room!

Tracy: The Pity Train doesn't stop at this station Missy. (Tracy feels her legs growing tired) Mind if I sit down?

Shannon: (rudely) Be my guest.

Tracy sits on the edge of the bed.

Tracy: Jenny tells me that you're acting this way because of me.

Shannon: Well she's never lied...

Tracy: Actually...

Shannon: Would you just say whatever you came to say so I can go back to sleep!

Tracy: I came to apologize, but obviously you're too invested in playing the victim to hear anything I have to say!

Shannon: Apologize for what? For embarrassing me and my entire family? Or maybe for transferring me over like funds to someone's bank account? How about simply for barging into my room unannounced?

Tracy: While I was wrong to tell you at your father's memorial dinner, I am not going to apologize for telling you the truth.

Shannon: How do I know you weren't lying? Dillon told me all about your way of spinning stories so there's no room to call you to account.

Tracy: Dillon has reason to believe that. We've had our moments. That's a another story for another time. This is between you and I. You're angry and I get that, but don't allow your anger at me ruin today.

Shannon: How am I ruining anything?

Tracy: You're giving your family unnecessary grief today of all days. They need you.

Shannon: They don't. They've got plenty of shoulders to cry on. And why are you standing here pretending to care?

Tracy: You can bet your butt, if I didn't care I defiantly would not be standing here.

Shannon runs her fingers through her hair and reaches for her comforter. When she remembers that Tracy pulled it from the bed, she glares at her.

Shannon: Can I have my covers back?

Tracy: No.

Shannon: No? What do you mean 'no'?

Tracy: You are getting up out of that bed. No more sulking, no more tears, and no more selfishly lashing out when everyone needs you. You are going down stairs and going to that funeral.

The tears are threatening to fall, but Shannon takes a deep breath.

Shannon: (whispers) I don't wanna go.

Tracy: That's one of the drawbacks off womanhood.

Shannon: Are you trying to have 'the talk' with me because, uh, you're kinda late...

Tracy: Will you let me finish?

Shannon drawls back a bit and nods for her to continue

Tracy: Since the beginning of time, women have been forced to do what they had to as opposed to what they wanted. You have a family that's depending on you. You've got to suck it up and go out there and be the strong Quartermaine I know you can be.

Shannon: I don't know if I can handle it. My Dad was...

Tracy: I know.

Shannon: No, you don't know.

Tracy resists the urge to strangle the girl. She's growing angry and begins regretting trying to reach out.

Tracy: I know what it means to loose someone you love dearly.

Shannon: Your mother?

Tracy nods silently.

Shannon: Dillon told me how special she was to you. I'm sorry.

Tracy: Don't be. You had nothing to do with her death so don't you dare apologize for it.

Shannon: Well, forget it, sorry I said anything.

Tracy: She was a hell of a woman, you know that? No matter what anyone did, said, thought; my mother loved them anyway. A turn the other cheek kind of woman she was. She had the ability to love anyone. Saints right on down to dregs of humanity, she treated everyone exactly the same.

Shannon: She sounds amazing.

Tracy: That she was. With that in your blood, I know you can put aside your own feelings for the sake of your family.

Shannon: You can get out now.

Tracy: Well, excuse you for being rude. This was such a mistake...

Shannon holds a hand to silence her.

Shannon: You can get out, that is, unless you plan on watching me dress.

Tracy smiles uneasily and moves for the door.

Shannon: Tracy?

Tracy: Yes?

Shannon: Thanks for talking with me.

Tracy nods and closes the door.

Fifteen minutes later Shannon closes the front door and walks loosely down the stairs. Everyone, with the exception of Tracy, is aghast. Shannon stares straight ahead as she walks to the limo door that Dillon's holding open.

Dillon: Glad you could make it.

Shannon: Me too.

Jenny: I can't tell you how happy I am to see you.

Shannon smiles and wraps her arms around Jenny.

Shannon: Tracy helped me to see how selfish I've been. I'm so sorry.

Jenny glances at Tracy. She's doesn't know rather to thank her or be suspicious.

Jenny: Oh honey, you weren't selfish. You we're hurting and that's perfectly all right. We all have something to be sorry for in all of this mess.

Shannon: I love you.

Jenny: I love you too.

After Shannon and Dillon climb into the limo, Jenny makes her over where Tracy, Luke, and Lulu are standing.

Jenny: I brought you all a funeral sticker so you want get caught up in traffic.

Luke: Thank you Jenny. How ya holding up?

Jenny: It's been real tough, but it's much better now that I know Shannon's doing much better. About that, Tracy I want to thank you. I don't know what you said or did, but you got through to her. Thank you so very much.

Tracy: She's my daughter and she needed me.

Jenny: I'll see you all at the church. Drive safely.

Lulu: Who knew you had a compassionate bone in your body...

Tracy: I am not in the mood...

Luke: Tell the driver to get the engine hot, will ya Precious?

Lulu shrugs and heads for the car.

Luke: I'm proud of you Wife.

Tracy: Why's that husband?

Luke: You saw that she needed you and you gallantly saved the day. Your maternal instincts are kicking in.

Tracy: Contrary to popular belief, I'm capable of being sympathetic.

Luke: You should know by now that I've never been one to follow the crowd. Now, (holds his arm out). Shall we?

Tracy links his arm in hers and they walk to the car.

The church is packed with mourners. Shannon shakes few hands and receives few hugs as she tries her hardest not to be noticed. The service is due to begin in a few minutes. If she can just take her seat...

Sly: Shannon?

Shannon: (mumbles) Damn (realizes she's in church) Oh...uh...darn...uh...

Sly: (reaches out and feels her forehead) Are you all right?

Shannon: (pushes his hand away) No I'm not all right. My father's dead! I'm sorry... I'm kind of on edge.

Sly: Aren't we all? I'm so glad you decided to come. It means that world to Mom and it means the world to me.

Shannon: I knew thought these words would fall from my lips, but I'm grateful for Tracy.

Sly: It was great what she did for you and all, but be careful of her.

Shannon: Careful?

Sly: I don't know Tracy well, but from what I've heard she has a way of doing whatever it takes for revenge.

Shannon: What are you saying?

Sly: I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Shannon: I really don't have the energy to talk about this.

Sly: You're right. I'm sorry... I'm just trying to protect you. You know how big brothers are...

Shannon: I know and I love you for it.

The two hug and Sly kisses the top of her head.

Shannon: You nervous?

Sly: You kidding me? Me, nervous? This should be a piece 'o cake...

Shannon: You're nervous.

Sly: That obvious?

Shannon: Just a tad. You've got nothing to worry about. There isn't a single person in this room that's going to judge you. Everyone came her to honor and mourn our father.

You're doing a good thing eulogizing him.

Sly: I just hope I do him justice.

Shannon: I've got faith in you Big Cat.

Sly: Why do you insist on calling me that?

Shannon: Your name is Sylvester. Sylvester the big cat with the lisp...

Sly: Sorry I asked. Just don't around spreading _Sylvester_...

Shannon: Oh relax. Knock 'em dead _Sylvester_. Dad would be proud of you.

Sly smiles and takes his seat.

Minister: At this time, I'd like to yield the pulpit to anyone who would like to say a few words about Paul.

Sly stand up, takes a nervous glance at the crowd, and takes his place at the pulpit.

Sly: Fate often calls on us to deliver the most important words of our lives at the most difficult of times. When I was asked to do this, I smiled and reluctantly agreed. The first chance I was away from everyone, I panicked and thought of the best excuse to get out of it. Would anyone like what I had to say? What would I say? What if I couldn't handle it? Sitting their, nursing my third beer, I thought about when Paul Hornsby became Dad. My Dad, William Eckert, had just passed away and Paul married my Aunt. Jenny was taking me in, adding a fourth child to their family.

**Flashback**

Paul and Jenny are obviously having a private conversation, as they are whispering. Sly sits on the stairs, his back to the wall, soaking up every word.

Jenny: I miss him so much Paul.

Paul: I know.

Jenny: Bill had many colors, most of them very dark, but he was my big brother. Always going out of his way to protect me, always watching over me. Always the protector. He never once told those people he wasn't Luke...

Jenny begins to cry.

Paul: Ssh. I never got to know Bill well, but he loved his family. He would do anything to make sure you all remain safe and happy...

Jenny: And Sly...

Sly perks up at the mention of his name.

Paul: How's he doing?

Jenny: He says he's fine, but if he's anything like his father, he's too prideful to say otherwise. He's already suffered through the loss of his father and now Bill...

Paul: Sly's a resilient kid. He's been through so much, yet he remains positive and kind. He also has you.

Jenny: That's what I want to talk about. I'm taking custody of him. I'm all he's got left. I hope that isn't too much...

Paul: Why would it be? While Lila's one hell of a three year old, I'm sure Susan's dying to have someone her own age to hang around with. Even so, we're all family now. Sly's in need of love and support. I'm more than happy to welcome him here...

Sly grows angry. He doesn't want a new family. He wants his father. Sly pulls himself upwards and flies down the stairs. He's visibly upset, despite his pride, there are hot tears on his face.

Sly: I don't want a new family! What I want is my Dad!

Jenny: Honey, nobody's trying to replace Bill.

Sly points an accusing finger at his latest uncle.

Jenny: He is! He talk about his family like it's a stamp collection, _one more and I'll have the perfect set._

Paul: Sly, it's not like that...

Sly: Well how is it then?

Jenny: Paul and I want to see to it that you are brought up in a loving household, with a mother and father figure...

Sly: I don't want some Brady Bunch crap! I...I...I just...

Begins to cry.

Jenny stands up to comfort him, but Paul wraps his arms around Sly. The boy fights him at first, but allows himself to cave into Paul's chest. Paul releases him once he's calmed down a bit.

Paul: Honey, could you give us a minute?

Jenny: I'll check on Shannon and Sydney.

Jenny leaves.

Paul: Have a seat pal.

Sly swipes his hand over his eyes before plopping down next to his uncle.

Paul: First, I want you to know that I would never replace Bill. I know you two have a special bond and it would be beyond wrong if I tried to override that.

Sly: Then what are you trying to do, make yourself look for my aunt?

Paul: Of course not. The truth is, we have something in common. Mind if I offer you a proposition?

Sly: Might as well...

Paul: You see, I'm missing someone too and I was wondering if you could help me.

Sly: Who?

Paul: My little boy.

Sly: What happened?

Paul: His mother took him away and I haven't seen or heard anyone about him in a very long time. I miss him very, very, much.

Sly: I see. What does this have to do with me?

Paul: My sources tell me that you've just recently lost your father. They also tell me that you loved him a lot.

Sly: Good sources.

Paul: You're missing your father and I'm missing my son...

Sly: Whoa! I can't replace your son and you sure can't replace Dad.

Paul: No replacements needed. What I do need is someone to love and learn from. Someone that can my brain whenever he needs anything.

Sly: Well I need someone that understands me and wants me around. Somebody that I can talk to and will listen to me.

Paul: Well, my boy, you're in luck because I'm available.

Sly: Just...just so happens so am I.

Paul: Well all right then. So, we got a deal?

Sly: Do I have to call you Dad?

Paul: Whatever you feel comfortable with.

Sly: Maybe in time.

Paul: So, shake on it?

Sly hesitates and pushes his hand out. Paul shakes it.

To Paul's surprise, Sly hugs him.

Sly: Thank you...Father P.

Paul: Father P?

**End flashback.**

Sly: I sat there thinking about Father P, who gradually became a more conventional "Dad", that was patient with me. Dad already had enough to juggle. He was recently married with three daughters of his own, but we welcomed an angry, grief stricken child without an arrogant ceremony. He loved me like I was his on. In his eyes, I was his own. Dad, you see, did his good deeds by stealth. He never advertised the fact that he helped so many people in so many different ways. He never talked about his numerous acts of kindness. Yet I believe that almost everyone here today has been at the receiving end of that kindness. He may have loaned you a book that was especially relevant to your life. Dad was a great reader and liked to share the treasure he found. He may have helped you fix your car. He could do almost anything with an engine. He might have been a colleague of yours and helped you in the office or, more likely, stayed behind to help you catch up on that extra work. He might have said a quiet word of appreciation that meant a lot to you.

Sly pauses and wipes his eyes with a handkerchief.

Sly: Today many people mourn him. His family will, of course, miss him most of all. We take comfort in the fact that so many others too will miss him too for many different reasons. His family members knew he was well respected but it is gratifying to see how many others will genuinely miss Dad. I myself, will miss him as a Dad. I will definitely miss him as a man because good man like Paul Hornsby don't happen often in a lifetime. Overtime a year passes, I will think of Dad and the memories will being sadness, then like a new year, they will bring new happiness.

After the service, everyone returns over the Hornsby house.

Luke: That was a fine eulogy my boy.

Sly: You think so?

Luke: I know so. (Clasps Sly's shoulder) Paul would definitely be proud of you.

Sly: Thanks Cousin Luke. Speak of cousins, who's my old pal Lucky?

Luke: He married and his happily protecting and serving under the name Officer Spencer.

Sly: Lucky, a cop? No...

Luke: I don't understand how he could grow up with me and--never mind.

Sly: And married?

Luke: Elizabeth Webber.

Sly: I should've known. She was all Lucky could think about when we were kids.

Luke: She's a good woman and a good match for my boy.

Sly: That she is. Luke, do you mind if I talk to you about something?

Luke: Feel free.

Sly: Would you mind keeping an eye on my little sister Shannon. I know Tracy somehow got through to her today and it's great that she's developing something for her, but you know as well as I do that when she wants something...

Luke: And you know this how?

Sly: My Mom and Dad...

Luke: Aren't the most objective. Tracy is a good mother---in her own way. While she not might be a Carol Brady, she loves her children. I don't think she intends on hurting your sister.

Sly: What she intends and how it lands are two very different stories.

Luke: You're family Sylvester, so I'll keep my eyes open, but I don't control my wife. As much as I'd like to, I never will. What Tracy does is between Tracy and the god that she serves. All I can do is comment and watch from the bleachers.

Sly: Just make sure my sister doesn't end up hurt.

Sly leaves.

Tracy and Dillon are standing off to the side.

Dillon: What'd you say to her?

Tracy: Who darling?

Dillon: My sister.

Tracy: What she needed to hear as opposed to what she wanted.

Dillon: Why'd you bother?

Tracy: Jenny asked.

Dillon blinks.

Dillon: Uh...next...

Tracy: She's my daughter and I care.

Dillon: It was wonderful what you did. Everyone will appreciate it. However, don't get any ideas.

Tracy: Ideas...

Dillon: Whatever you're planning, I suggest you call it off.

Tracy: Why do I have to be planning something? Why can't I just show some concern for my only daughter?

Dillon: Shannon is Jenny's daughter. (Touches her arm). I know it hurts, but you really need to accept that.

Tracy: Hmm. I'm going to try some of Jenny's hor'dourves.

Hands Dillon her empty wine glass and heads over to the table. When she sees everyone is occupied, she pulls her cellphone from her purse and dials frantically.

Tracy: Hi. Yes I realize that we haven't talked in awhile. Yes I realize you're busy. Look, I haven't got much time so hear me out. I need you to give me any information you can find on a Lila Shannon Hornsby. It'll be worth your while. I'll be expecting results soon. Umm hmm. Thank you.

Tracy places her phone back in her purse and takes picks up something that looks remotely edible.


	16. Dealing the Cards

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/responses. Much love to my loyal, kind, reviewers. Y'all make this story what it is.

Vicky, honestly, we should just agree to disagree. I really appreciate your thoughts and feelings. You make valid points. Tracy isn't always the victim, for many of the problems she has--her own hands have been in those matters. Yes she did stand and watch as her father pretended to die... My girl's done a lot dirt (dirt that's fun to watch), but she's still my fav.

I suggest you consider this story as an alternate universe. Certain aspects of the show's canon have been altered to fit my plot.

I also want to send some thanks your way. You strike me as someone that is very passionate about the show. You took time out of your busy day to correct me when you believed I was wrong. Thanks to you, I got the old transcripts of most of the ordeal! I'd been looking for those for ages...

While I never write with the notion that every review I receive will be positive, I'm glad that I got the opposite. If I plan to keep writing, which I do, it's an asset that I be able to understand that there will always been an individual that doesn't agree with what I put out. Many young writers that I know see critique as an attack and allow it to influence their future work. I see your review as an important lesson. Lessons are important when you're my age.

Like I said, you can continue to read if you'd like. I'm glad you enjoy my witty dialogue, it's something I work hard to develop. Really, if the plot annoys you, I'm sure you won't be reading any further, but thank you for the time you took to read it.

Your time and thoughts are deeply appreciated. If you'd like to add anything, don't hesitate to contact me via the e-mail listed in my profile.

Thanks again!

* * *

The Hornsbys, Lulu, and Georgie are having breakfast.

Jenny: When are you all leaving?

Shannon: (laughs) Geez Mom, in a rush to get everybody out of your house?

Jenny: No, Shannon, but thank you for your wonderful analysis. Actually, I was wondering if you all planned on staying for the reading of the will.

Dillon: Uh, that seems like a family matter.

Susan: Which is why she invited you to stay...

Sydney: Don't tell me you still don't feel apart of this family.

Dillon: I'll be sure to keep you out of the loop.

Sly: All sarcasm aside, I know Dad would've wanted you here.

Shannon: Sly's right. Dad talked about you all the time. He never hid how much he missed you. I can see it in your face--you're hiding something.

Dillon: What? No...

Georgie: Dillon, love ya, your poker face is way past poor.

Dillon smiles sarcastically.

Dillon: Your spousal support warms my heart...

Susan: Definitely hiding something.

Angela: If you all would stop trying to psycho analyze the boy, you just might get a chance to hear what's on his mind. Family shut it, Dillon proceed.

Dillon: Thank you.

Angela winks at him.

Dillon: To be honest, I really don't want you all to think I'm sticking around to hear who gets what...

Angela: Oh, child, please. For someone with such a Mercedes Benz mind, you sure can turn in a Geo Metro's performance.

Shannon: If we smelled the gold digger scent, you can trust that we would've called you to the carpet. Especially me. You see how I am about family.

Lulu: Well I guess Dillon was right.

Dillon: I was right about what?

Lulu: Shannon does have "Tracy Traits".

For a moment Shannon smiles proudly, but darts her eyes to her plate when she feels eyes on her.

Jenny: So, Dillon, I think I speak for this family when I say we think no ill thoughts of you or reasons for being here. We're all just glad that you're finally around.

Dillon: Thanks you guys. That means a lot.

Sydney: Well on that note, if I knew Dad, the last thing he'd want is to see us sitting around here moping.

Jenny: I agree. After the reading of the will, I suggest you kids go out and find something fun to do.

Shannon: Mom are you sure? I mean, yeah, Dad wouldn't want us to soak ourselves in sadness but he'd understand if we took some time to grieve together.

Jenny: I think this is for the best. To be perfectly honest, I really need some time to be with my own thoughts.

Sly: You don't have to tell us twice. You lost your husband, if you need space, we won't stand in your way.

Jenny: Thank you.

Angela: All right, who wants to help me with these dishes?

Sydney: Uh, my cellphone's ringing...

Shannon: Hands are sore...

Angela: From doing?

Shannon: Finger aerobics.

Angela: I'm letting you off the hook because you obviously need to devote your energy to learning how to form better excuses.

Shannon: Score one for me.

Tracy is in the bathroom of her hotel room. Luke is a bourbon soaked slumber, a safe opportunity.

Tracy: Who the hell do you think it is?

Justus: I don't know if you're aware of this, seeing as vampires don't usually have lives during the day, but it's a little early to be calling here with an attitude.

Tracy: Ha! That was mildly amusing. Now, did you get the information?

Justus: Yes I did, let me roll over and grab it. You know I sleep with my files.

Tracy: Bet that's just about the only thing you sleep with.

Justus: Excuse me?

Tracy: Huh? I didn't say anything.

Justus: Uh-huh. Lila Shannon Hornsby. Born August 13 at Port Charles General Hospital. Parents Tracy and Paul Hornsby. Yeah, yeah, school records, some immunization files, all that good stuff.

Tracy: That's grand, really interesting. On with it...

Justus: Oh I think you'll like this one...

The knob on the bathroom door begins to twist.

Luke: Call of nature woman! What are you doing, pumping your bath water from a well? Hurry up!

Tracy pushes the phone from her lips.

Tracy: I'm having a private moment. Go scratch and grunt somewhere else!

Luke: A private moment, huh? Mind if I help?

Tracy: (whispers) I'll call you back.

Justus: I'll be waiting Ms. Daisy.

Tracy rolls her eyes and slams the phone shut just as the door pops open. Tracy throws the phone in the waste basket and pretends to be getting undressed.

Tracy: Have you no manners? I could've been in the nude!

Luke wiggles his eyebrows.

Luke: I know. Really, wanna tell me who you were talking to?

Tracy: With all that money you supposedly made from the Haunted Star, you'd think you should afford to buy some business.

Luke: Why buy new when I've got the finest quality at home! Thou shall not waste, thou shall not want...

Tracy: Oh do shut up! What the hell do you want? I'd like to bathe!

Luke: I'd like to bathe you.

Tracy: While the thought sounds slightly appealing, I suggest you bounce out of here in those rubber pants you're wearing.

Luke: Excuse me, but these are genuine leather.

Tracy: Why are you wearing those anyway?

Luke: I was hoping we could go out for a nice breakfast.

Tracy: You are not stepping out in polite society with me in _those_.

Luke: Impolite society will do just fine.

Tracy: Fine I'll have breakfast with you.

Luke: Huzzah!

Tracy: Put if you value your life, I suggest you get out of my sight and go find some pants that don't resemble a sofa.

Luke: How can you insult my impeccable taste?

Tracy: Go!

Luke: Relax Wife. I'm gone.

Closes the door, but Tracy's no fool. She knows that he's standing right outside the door waiting patiently for her to pick up her phone and show of her hand..

Dillon: Angela ran out of dish soap so I'm going to Safeway. Care to join me?

Shannon: Yeah, let me iron my clothes

Dillon: I said Safeway not Saks.

Shannon: I heard what you said. I don't go outside looking like a stole my outfit from a wet refugee.

Dillon: Throw on some sweats, those ridiculously large shades you girls like, and lets go.

Shannon: Okay, okay, but if I'm laughed out of the store...

Dillon: I know, it's my fault.

Shannon: Extactumundo.

They make their way to Dillon's rental.

Shannon: They didn't have anything better?

Dillon: When you're barley able to keep a roof over your head, this car seems like a limo.

Shannon: But Tracy's...

Dillon: Very rich and against our marriage. As long as I'm married to Georgie, she won't lift a hand.

Shannon: Harsh.

Dillon: That's our mother for you.

Shannon: Why do I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something?

Dillon: That's pretty much what a conversation is...

Shannon: Funny. Funny. You're warning me about Tracy aren't you?

Dillon: Mom is Mom and I love her, but she plays games. She'll build you up and watch as you take a hard, painful, fall. Sometimes she really doesn't even mean to, but she... just there are some things she just can't do. It's not that she won't, she honestly tries, but she simply doesn't know how.

Shannon: In layman's terms...

Dillon: It's obvious Mom loves you or she wouldn'y have talked into going to Paul's funeral. I know you think you guys can have this big, fabulous mother daughter relationship and...

Shannon: Are you saying we'll never have it?

Dillon: No, you will, but it won't be like the one you have with Jenny. Mom will be around for you in her own way and on her own time. She won't reach out every time your hurting. Attention, like real attention, from our mother is very rare. When it happens, you'll learn to cherish it because you never know the next time it'll come up.

Shannon: I know Tracy's not perfect and I don't expect her to be.

Dillon: I didn't say you did. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Just keep one eye open.

Shannon: You have no faith in her, do you?

Dillon: It's not so much that. I'm not lying when I tell you that I love my mother. She's done some awful things to me, down right nasty things, but I love her anyway. Despite her crazy antics, she only wants what's best for me and my life. I love her, but it's very hard for me to trust her.

Shannon: So I shouldn't trust her?

Dillon: Don't put your cards on the table just yet. My advice to you is wait and watch.

Shannon: Hmm...

Luke and Tracy have found a quaint brunch restaurant in the quiet San Francisco neighborhood, Noe Valley.

Tracy: I have to admit, this is rather nice. It reminds me of my mother.

Luke: I asked a woman in the lobby and when she described it, I just knew you'd melt.

Tracy: Hmm. Apparently I'm not the only only who "melts", that line was hell to stand in.

Luke: It was worth the wait.

Tracy: Can't stand a moment with out me?

Luke: That and I can't wait to hear your latest plan.

Tracy: Plan? I'm not planing a thing.

Luke: Oh please Spankster. I smell something cooking over there and I wanna taste it.

Tracy: We'll you're in the wrong kitchen because I've never cooked in my life.

Luke: Who were talking to this morning?

Tracy: Who said I was talking to anyone?

Luke: I heard your voice.

Tracy: I was praying for Paul's safe journey into the gates of heaven.

Luke: You could at least have the decency to conjure up something I might buy. Was it Coleman?

Tracy: Oh, God, no. Wouldn't waste my breath. However if you don't start stepping up, maybe...

Luke: I get it! Who wasn't it then, Alan?

Tracy: Keep campaigning for this knife in your hand and you just might win.

Luke: That's a butter knife.

Tracy: A slow, painful...

Luke: I'll get to the bottom of this.

Tracy: That'l bel hard to do since you're nowhere near the top.

Luke makes a face and retreats to his menu.


	17. Full House

A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the banter. Sorry if I took too long to update. I've been trapped in the studio so I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully, with school starting again, I'll still have time...

Luke: That hotel room isn't as big as you think--or are going to wish. I'll be all over you like a bad suit. As Sting so brilliantly put it: Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take I'll be...

Tracy: You'll be watching me, uh-huh, got it. And isn't that a love song?

Luke: No, it's about a stalker, but you just put a lot of things in prospective. I'm serious as a heart attack, Spanky! You know how resourceful I can be when I want something.

Tracy: If I try hard enough I can pretend to care. (Makes a face) How's this?

Luke: You look constipated.

Tracy: How mature of you.

Luke: Stop stalling woman! You're up to something and I have a right to know what it is.

Tracy: Oh, really? And what rights would those be?

Luke: You're my wife, proprietary rights.

Tracy: Will you just eat your food and stop fishing for information that doesn't exist?

Luke: This has something do with your daughter doesn't it?

Shannon and Dillon return with the dish soap. Shannon goes upstairs to her room and spots Georgie, Lulu, and Sydney stuffed in the bathroom doing their hair.

Shannon: Can you guys even breathe?

Lulu: Barely. I'm not trying to bust you out, but Sydney do you really need _all_ of that hairspray?

Sydney: My hair looks like an imitation shag rug, okay? I have to do something in order to make it lay down.

Georgie: You're hair looks just fine without products.

Sydney: It looks fine now, but give it a few hours...

Shannon: Why are you guys getting all dolled up?

Sydney: Mom said we could go to the mall and the movies. Mom's lawyer won't be here until six o'clock to read the will, so she said we could hang somewhere.

Lulu: Crap! Do any of you guys have a hair clip?

Georgie: No, I'm using all mine.

Sydney: Hair clips run away from my hair. What's wrong? Your hair's fine...

Lulu: Uh, hello? Do you not see this loose strand.

Shannon: Okay, yeah, while you guys girly gawk at eachother's hair, I'm going to get dressed.

Lulu: Girly gawk?

Shannon: You know that, "_Oh my gawd, my hair is totally ugly"_ and the friend's like "_Oh my gawd what are you talking about? Your hair's like totally utterly wonderfully stupendous! Oh! I'd die for hair like that!_"

Sydney: We weren't doing _all _that.

Shannon shrugs.

Shannon: Whatever, I'll be dressed in a minute.

A few hours later, Luke and Tracy find themselves in their hotel room. Tracy's sitting on the edge of the bed, a glass of red wine resting on her palm, and a magazine draped cross her lap. Luke's lounging on the couch, his leg loosely hanging over the arm of the sofa, watching the basketball game. His favorite team, the Spurs, are being dramatically left behind by the Lakers.

Luke: OH COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND? HE WAS WIDE OPEN! WIDE, FRICKIN', OPEN!

Tracy: Keep your voice down. I really don't care to hear you howl at the television like a deranged wolf.

Luke: Put away your fangs Spankster, I'm just having a manly moment.

Tracy opens her mouth to retort, but shuts it as soon as she feels her cell phone vibrating in her lap. When Justus' name flashes on her screen, Tracy calmly places her glass on the nightstand and gracefully makes her way out of the door.

Luke: Where are you going?

Tracy: To hell if I don't pray.

Luke: Order me a sandwich, will ya?

Tracy: Order your own damn sandwich!

Once the door is closed, she presses the talk button.

Tracy: Find anything else?

Justus: I got some of her hospital records. Apparently she's an asthmatic. She's been hospitalized for months at a time due to severe pneumonia. She wasn't a particularly great student in middle school, but she maintained a strong GPA in high school. She's already got colleges looking at her.

Tracy: You said you had something I'd definitely like.

Justus: You don't care that your only daughter's spent the equivalent of two years in the hospital because of her asthma?

Tracy: What. Else.

Justus: Why do you want this information? And why do you want it from me of all people?

Tracy: Because your family and you strike me as someone with the common sense not to broadcast this all over creation. And I want the information because I want the information. Now, what else do you have for me?

Justus: Paul Hornsby was married to a Jenny Eckert for 16 years before his recent death. You're aware of that?

Tracy: No, I'm not. I went to his funeral, but that fact the he's dead really didn't hit me until you said it. Thanks for shining light on that.

Justus: You seem to forget that I am doing _you_ a favor, not the other way around. Now, according to my files Jenny...

Tracy: Jenny what?

Tracy suddenly feels a breeze across her back. She whirls around and finds her husband grinning victoriously with his arms folded across his chest.

Luke: Yeah, Jenny what?

Tracy: I'll call you back.

Justus: Wait, but...

Tracy: Gotta go.

Tracy shoves the phone in her pocket and glares at Luke, all the while trying to figure out away to keep him out of the loop.

Dillon: _This_ is the mall? How many stores do you people need?

Lulu: I'm in heaven!

Lulu looks up and smiles widely at the spiral escalators leading to five floors of massive consumerism. She skips over to the railing and nods her approval of the food court on the basement level. Like a kid in a candy store, Lulu finds the nearest map and tries to figure out which store she wants to go in first.

Lulu: I'm going to Express.

Sydney: Right behind you!

Shannon and Dillon roll their eyes as the two happily make their way up the escalator.

Shannon: Why are we here again?

Dillon: Because Sydney was _dying_ to show this place off.

Shannon: You're not hearing me, why are _we _here?

Dillon: Because I'm a pushover and I can't say know to my baby sister.

Shannon: Oh Siddo's gonna just _love_ you.

Georgie looks at her watch.

Georgie: I know we ate breakfast a few hours ago, but I'm kinda hungry.

Shannon: Me too. They've got awesome Chinese down there.

Dillon: Great. (They walk over to the escalator) After you ladies...

After a few minutes, they're chowing down and checking out the scenery.

Dillon: You weren't kidding, this really is good.

Georgie: Do you come here often?

Shannon: Sometimes on Early Thursdays, my friends come down here for lunch, but this place's kind played out. (Shannon drops her napkin on the floor). Great. I'm gonna go grab another one. Do you guys need anything?

Dillon: I'm good. Georgie?

Georgie: Me too.

Shannon nods are makes her way over the condiment station. She scoops up her napkin when she feels a hand on the small of her back.

Shannon: What the hell?

The hand belongs to a lanky boy about her age. His eyes brown are framed by skimpy brown eyelashes. His nose his too pointy for her liking and he's grinning too hard. She might have found him slightly attractive, but she wasn't in the mood.

Shannon: Can I help you?

Boy: I was eating over there and I couldn't help but notice you. Haven't I seen you somewhere?

Shannon: You probably have, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Boy: You've got jokes. Really, I'm James. I didn't catch your name...

Shannon: Didn't throw it...

James: Not going to give me anytime? Okay, maybe I'm coming on too strong. What's your sign?

Shannon: Do not enter.

James: I like that. I'm a Leo.

Shannon: That's grand. I suggest you keep it moving.

James: Are you sure you don't have a number for me?

Shannon: Extremely. Bye!

James: Oh come on...

Dillon: Is this guy bothering you?

Shannon: Nothing I can't handle.

James: And you are?

Dillon: Her older brother. Now move along before a rip you a new one.

James stares Dillon down for awhile and laughs. Shaking his head, he grabs a few packets of ketchup and walks away.

Dillon: You okay?

Shannon: Me? I'm fine. I'm used to situations like these. Men and boys have been breathing down my neck since the sixth grade. I know exactly how to put them in their place. You did good with the big brother thing though. I think Sly has some competition.

Dillon: I do a great tough guy impression, don't I?

Shannon: I don't know about all that, but you tried and that's what counts.

Dillon: You're a funny one.

Luke: Care to tell me why you talking about Jenny?

Tracy: Not particularly.

Luke: I'm not giving you a choice.

Tracy: That was supposed to mean something?

Luke: Really, Spanky, you've done enough to last the Hornsbys a lifetime. Going for the extra kick in the pants is a little much during grieving season.

Tracy: Unlike you, I don't take comfort in the world knowing my business. Step inside.

They do.

Luke: Well?

Tracy: I'm just trying to see if they've done right by her. So go ahead, tell me how wrong I am. Tell me how selfish I'm being...

Luke: You're doing what any mother would do, you're checking on your child, no wrong in that. What is wrong is you are not any mother. Stop playing games and tell me what's really going on.

Tracy: Why are you so interested?

Luke: The last time you had some sensitive info, you went over there and started dropping bombs on anyone with functioning ears.

Tracy: I seem to recall you _tricking_ me into going...

Luke: I didn't expect you to make the girl faint.

Tracy: Oh, yes, you know I _planned_ that little tidbit.

Luke: What are you really up to?

Tracy: I'm going to say this one last time! I just want to make sure she's had a decent childhood. Just checking for--I don't know-- things like, physical, sexual, and emotional abuse.

Luke: Because if all those things were taking place, she'd still be in their care and there'd be mounds of evidence.

Tracy: Records have a mysterious ways of disappearing when you have money. They also have a mysterious way of shimmering back into view when you, _also_, have money.

Luke: It's much deeper than that.

Tracy: Will you just let it go?

Tracy jumps slightly when her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket.

Luke: I will when you answer that.

Sydney and Lulu make their down to the food court, each carrying shopping bags. Shannon looks on in horror as her sister lugs two, heavy, shopping bags over to their table.

Shannon: Tell me you didn't spend Mom's money!

Sydney: Calm down, it's all out of my pocket.

Dillon: And you! Your Dad'll have a heart attack when he sees how much you've spent. If that's Mom's money you're carrying, you'll have the heart attack after she starts foaming at the mouth.

Lulu: First of all, this is Sydney's stuff.

Shannon: What the hell did you buy, the entire store?

Sydney: No, but I cleaned most of it out. Really, I just got some jeans at sweaters for this horrible spring weather we're having. They just look stuffed because the clerk packed them that way.

Lulu: Besides, I don't answer to my Stepmonster.

Shannon: Stepmonster?

Shannon looks somewhat offended. She eyes Lulu strangely and looks to her brother for an explanation.

Dillon: There's _a lot_ of history and we don't have _a lot_ of time.

Lulu: Your mother and I don't exactly get along and if you ever get stuck with her, you'll know exactly why. Do you still need help with your bags Siddo?

Sydney: That'd be grand.

Tracy: I am not about to answer this phone so you can stand here and eavesdrop.

Luke: If you have nothing to hide...

Tracy: You have me confused. So I suggest you listen and listen well. What I do is my prerogative. I don't owe you any explanation whatsoever. If you have a problem with that, I don't know what to tell you. Now (she opens the door) I'm going to get this call and when I return I'd better find you doing something constructive.

Luke opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it when the door slams.

Tracy: Justus?

Justus: What happened?

Tracy: Luke has his nose where it doesn't belong. What did you find?

Justus: Can you receive faxes?

Tracy: You can send it down to the front desk. I'll go right now and let them to expect it.

Is that all?

Justus: That fax should make you day.

Tracy: We'll see about that.

Justus: It's been sent. Whatever happened to thank you?

Tracy: I don't know. Why don't you look around for it after I hang up?

Justus: You rude...

Tracy smirks and makes her way to the lobby.

Karen: What can I do for you today Mrs. Spencer?

Tracy: I should've received a fax from a Justice Ward.

Karen: Lets go and check on that. Ah! Here you go.

Tracy: Thank you.

Karen: Not a problem. Would you like to send anything?

Tracy: No thank you.

Karen: Let me know if you need anything.

Tracy looks over her shoulder before sitting down in one lobby's comfortable brown leather chairs. Scanning through the pages, Tracy looks for the big bang. When she finds it, a mischievous smile spreads across her face

Roger and Zap's "More Bounce to the Ounce" startles everyone in the food court. Shannon smiles shyly and removes her phone from her purse.

Shannon: Hey Mom. We're at SF Center. Oh. Okay. Yeah, all right. Kay, thanks, bye. (Hangs up her phone) The lawyer's on his way. We should go.

When they arrive at the Hornsby house, Susan, Aidan, Sly, Jenny, and Angela are gathered in the living room with the lawyer. The lawyer, Samuel, is a red man, with a budging stomach, and slanted blue eyes that make him look as though he's squinting. Dillon, Georgie, and Sydney plop onto the kitchen floor while Shannon and Lulu find room on the rug.

Samuel: The property is already in your name Mrs. Hornsby, but since the property is also entrusted to Susan and Sylvester, their name's need to be transferred onto the deed. I can draw up that papers for that as well.

Jenny: I'll set up an appointment for that.

Samuel: Fine with me. Now, his assets will remain with you as well. In the case of your death, everything will be divided equally amongst Susan, Sylvester, Dillon, Lila, and Sydney Hornsby. How do I reach Dillon?

Dillon: I'm right here.

Samuel: All right then. After this, leave me your information so we before to get everything straightened out.

Dillon nods.

Samuel: In the case of the two minor children, Sydney Elaine is to remain with you of course. Now, in the case of Lila Shannon, we have some conflicts.

Shannon: Whoa! Time out, what are you talking about?

Tracy: Shall I explain that one?

The whole room shifts and finds Luke and Tracy standing in the threshold of the living room. Tracy's holding up a piece of paper and Luke looks as though he'd rather be burned alive than be stuck in the middle.

Jenny: Do you people believe in knocking?

Luke: Do you people believe in locking your doors?

Tracy: Never mind that!

Dillon: Now really isn't a good time Mother.

Angela: I've told you once before, you're much too polite Dillon. Tracy, get the hell out and don't let the door hit you on the way.

Susan: We're in the middle of reading my father's will. Try and tap into that breeding you claim to have and get out.

Tracy: Did I ask you?

Lulu:Did they ask _you_? You just roll in here trying to explain things in the middle of a family moment.

Luke: Now Lesley Lu, you know you don't have a nickel in this dime.

Shannon: She wouldn't have come all of this way if she didn't have something legitimate to say.

Tracy: Thank you. It appears someone in this room knows how to treat a guest.

Samuel: May I ask who you are?

Tracy: Tracy Quartermaine. Dillon and Shannon are my precious children.

Samuel: Perfect. A nice introduction for...

Tracy: No, no, please! Allow me! According to this, Jenny isn't Shannon's legal guardian.

Jenny: Excuse me? I've been her mother for sixteen years and I haven't heard a word about that.

Samuel: I'm sorry to interupt, but umm Ms. Quartermaine has a valid point.

Jenny, Susan, and Angela: What?

Samuel: In that state of California, you have to adopt the child in order to be considered the legal guardian. At the time of Paul's death, costody was immeadatly transfered to her biological mother.

Jenny: What does this mean?

Tracy: It means I'm taking my daughter and there isn't a damn thing you can say or do about it.


	18. Changes and Challenges

A/N: Don't you just love it when your dialogue makes a read hear a "ZING"? Well, I know I do. It's also great when your readers can notice your growth as a writer. Yee::Does the happy fan-fic writer jig: You kind reviewers make me grin!

Shannon: You can take that and keep it, because I'm not going anywhere with anybody.

Jenny: There has to be some way around this...

Samuel: You can file for joint physical and legal custody. Legal custody determines which parent will make decisions concerning Lila's heath, safety, education, and welfare. Filing for joint legal custody would mean that the two of you would cooperate on decision-making, but neither of you would have the right to make decisions alone. Physical custody determines where Lila will reside...

Tracy: I am her mother. She has no rights to my daughter what so ever. Joint, legal, physical, emotional, whatever other types of custody--I'm not cooperating with her!

Jenny: Is there anything else?

Samuel: Legally adopting Lila is obviously out of the question, seeing as Ms. Quartermaine would have to sign over her parental rights.

Tracy: And you can forget that.

Samuel: You can try to prove that Ms. Quartermaine is incompetent.

Angela: That shouldn't be difficult.

Samuel: However, Lila would probably remain in Ms. Quartermaine's care until a judgment is reached.

Jenny: There isn't any way to keep her here? This has been her home her entire life. Surly the law will take that into account.

Samuel: You can bring that up at the hearing. I can schedule a meeting to go over the procedures and the paperwork.

Shannon: Don't I have a say in this?

Samuel: Since you're over twelve years of age, your preferences have some hope of influencing the judge's decision. However, (scoops up his briefcase and makes his way to the door), I suggest you all attempt to come up with some kind of agreement outside of court. This could be ugly for the adults as well as the child.

Jenny: Thank you for coming Samuel. We appreciate your help and advice. Susan, would you mind seeing him to the door?

Susan: Not at all.

Susan glares at Tracy as she ushers the lawyer from the room.

Angela: You ought to get a hobby Tracy. You've already caused enough trouble. Take your chips and go home.

Jenny: Could everyone excuse us, I'd like a moment alone with Tracy.

Angela: Why?

Jenny: Too many cooks spoil the broth. This is between the two of us and I'd like to keep it that way.

Shannon: Let me get this straight, because this is confusing me. You two are just going to plan my life and I'm just supposed to go along with whatever happens? Does that sound right or is it just me?

Jenny: It's not...

Shannon: I'm sick of you people trying to hold my hand through everything. _Shannon will get hurt, Shannon can't take it, we know what's best--_you people are working my last nerve.

Jenny: This is an adult matter.

Shannon: You're about to make a major decision that will make or break my existence and you expect me to just stay out of it? You must be outside of your mind. If you think I'm about to stand here and allow you to change my life without my two cents, you have another thing coming.

Dillon: Maybe you should just let them talk it out and then the three of you can discuss it.

Shannon: Maybe you should be quiet because I don't remember asking you. What I do remember is this is all you fault.

Dillon: Mine?

Shannon: If you had of stayed in Port Christopher or wherever the hell you came from, _your mother_ would have no reason to be here.

Jenny: Now you're being unreasonable. If custody was legally transferred over to Tracy when Paul died she would've come at some point. Dillon isn't responsible for Tracy's presence.

Shannon: Why do you always jump to his defense? You don't know him from a hole in the ground yet he can do no wrong. Well I'll tell you what, each and everyone of you people are grating on my nerves. I'm going upstairs to my room and for the sake of your feelings, I suggest no one follow me.

After Shannon's dramatic exit, everyone begins to trickle from the room. Jenny eyes Tracy as she sits down in the armchair and then politely gestures for Tracy to have a seat on the couch.

Tracy: A feisty girl, that one. Much like her mother if I do say so myself.

Jenny: I suggest you listen well because I'm only going to say this once. We are adults. Whatever issues you have with me, you take them up with me. Don't go using Shannon as a way to get my goat. She is a child. What you're attempting to do is cowardly, malicious, and completely self centered.

Tracy: It burns when you're on the other side of the fence, doesn't it?

Jenny: You don't give a rat's ass about Shannon. This is about sticking it to me, isn't it?

Tracy: My, my, aren't we a little full of ourselves? Shannon is my only daughter and I have a right to be in her life.

Jenny: I'll be happy to let you have visitation rights...

Tracy: Let me? You seem to forget that I'm her legal guardian and I make the rules. You'll be lucky if you get a summer vacation.

Jenny: You never paid any attention to her whatsoever when she was growing up. No birthday cards, no pictures, no letters, not even so much as a phone call.

Tracy: I've always held a place in my heart for Shannon.

Jenny: You haven't got a heart. If you did, you'd know that what you're doing is going to rip her life apart. You haven't change a bit. You're still out for number one and you don't care who you drag through the mud_--_as long as you've _won_.

Tracy: You can talk until you're blue in the face and there still won't be anything you can do to stop me. Shannon is a Quartermaine and she belongs with her _real_ family.

Jenny: The Quartermaines aren't a family. You people are a group of manipulative, self righteous, blood suckers that spend most of your time trying to destroy each other and everyone in your mist.

Tracy: Maybe, but we value our own.

Jenny: Shannon isn't stock in a company. She is a living, breathing, person with her own needs and dreams. You _value_ her? She's grown up in a loving and supportive household. She won't be able to handle her cutthroat relatives that'll cut her legs from under her for that one _last_ crumb of power. You don't love her. She's just a trophy that you can wave around to let everyone know you got the last laugh.

Tracy: Shannon will learn discipline, loyalty, and how to survive in this cold world. You've allowed her to see everything through rose colored glasses her entire life. No child of mine is going to walk through the world that naive, expecting perfection and joy at every turn. You may not like our methods, but we've turned out fine, successful, people over the years and _my_ daughter will be one of them.

Jenny: So there it is. Shannon will be the next CEO of ELQ, but she won't know how to love or she won't be able to trust anyone because everyone is out to steal what she's worked so hard for. You people maybe doing interesting things with your lives, but you are some of the saddest, angriest, people I've ever laid eyes on.

Tracy: Shannon will want nothing more than do be apart of my family and when she stakes out her plot, her lovely time with you all will be a distant memory. So (she pulls herself up) I suggest you schedule that meeting with your attorney because Shannon will be coming to Port Charles as soon as possible.

Tracy starts for the front door, but stops short when she sees Shannon sitting on the stairs with her chin in her hands. Jenny notices her too.

Jenny: Did you hear all that?

Shannon: Every last word.

Jenny watches her closely. Her emotionless face, stiff posture, and calm but icy voice told Jenny everything she needed to know. Shannon was livid, but it wasn't clear who was going to bare the brunt of her tempter.

Shannon: Tracy, are you leaving?

Tracy: I have business I need to handle.

Shannon: Would you mind sticking around for a second, I just wanted to tie up some lose ends.

Jenny: Maybe that isn't such a good idea.

Shannon: It should be fine. Tracy can handle me.

Jenny: Shannon...

Shannon: If Tracy's going to be a permeant fixture in my life, it's only right that we have a real conversation. You don't mind, do you Tracy?

Tracy arches her brow and sizes Shannon up. It was evident that the girl was accustomed to using her temper as an intimidation tactic. A hint of a smile spreads across Tracy's face, this girl was in for a very rude awakening.

Tracy: I guess I could find some time.

Jenny: You're angry. Go upstairs, give yourself a second to cool off, and then you can have as many conversations with Tracy until your heart is content.

Shannon: You don't make the rules, remember? _Tracy's_ got the deed now.

Jenny: The deed?

Shannon: It's obvious that I'm just a piece of property that can be shifted from hand to hand at any given time.

Jenny: You really should...

Shannon: Shouldda, wouldda, couldda_--_it's pointless. What's so is, I have no choice but to go to Port Corbin...

Tracy: Charles.

Shannon: Charles, Corbin, James_--_the point is that I'm going half way across the country because you want to have that last little piece of control.

Tracy: The law is the law. I had no idea I was your legal guardian until this very afternoon. It just so happens that the law decided to work in my favor.

Shannon: It's all about you, isn't it?

Jenny: I think it's best that you just go upstairs before you say something you'll regret.

Shannon: I think that you should find something to do and let Tracy and I have our little talk.

Jenny: Adjust your tone young lady. I know you're going to several changes, but that is no excuse for your lack of respect.

Shannon clasps her hands in the pockets of her jeans, closes her eyes, and slowly reopens them.

Shannon: (sweetly) Please, will you just give us a minute?

Jenny: That's much better. As far as I know, I am still in control of who comes and goes in this house. Tracy when you're finished, I want you out.

Jenny cuts her eyes at Tracy and joins the rest of her family in the kitchen.

Shannon: Let's get some things straight, shall we? I am not your little project, so don't go thinking you can warp me into a micro mini version of yourself. I'm my own person and I've got my own plans. I don't need you dictating my life to me, got it?

Tracy: Are you finished?

Shannon: Actually I was just getting started...

Tracy: No, actually, you were just wrapping it up. What you _are _going to do is have a seat and listen to everything I'm about to say.

Shannon: You don't tell me what to do.

Tracy: Wanna bet? Sit!

Shannon stares her down, but flops into the armchair.

Tracy: I don't know what you're accustomed to here, but we do things a little differently where I come from.

Shannon: And how do demons raise their children?

Tracy: If you're going to sound like an ill-bred harlot, you could at least have the decency to be even just _slightly_ amusing.

Shannon: Did you just call me a harlot?

Tracy: Quiet! Now, I too have some things we should get straight. You are the child and I am the adult. I have forgotten more things than you'll ever have the privilege of knowing. You and I aren't equals and we won't be for quite some time. You have a lot to learn and I certainly plan to teach you, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I let some fresh teenage girl dictate what I will and will not do. Now, are _we_ clear?

Shannon: You do that ostentatious, arrogant, heiress thing very well.

Tracy: I am your mother! You _will_ not speak to me this way.

Shannon: You had a chance to be a mother to me and made your choice.

Tracy: I made the best decision_--_

Shannon: For who? For you? What about me? What about what I wanted?

Tracy: Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic? You were a month old. What did you expect me to do, translate your gurgling and spitting into actual emotion? I had a choice to make and I made it. If you want to waste time being angry, that's completely up to you.

Shannon: Why didn't you fight harder?

Tracy: Oh, yes, I would've been such a great mother from the penitentiary.

Shannon: Dillon said you're all about "any means necessary" when it comes to family. Why didn't that apply to me?

Tracy: There comes a time when one must accept defeat and live with it.

Shannon: Weren't you the one that said Quartermaines are fighters.

Tracy: Even the greatest of warriors lose. However, they bide their time and strike when time is to their advantage.

Shannon: Mom was right. This isn't about me. You don't love me at all. This is all about beating good 'ol Jenny Hornsby at her own game. I won't be apart of it!

Tracy: Like it or not, you're coming to Port Charles.

Shannon: Why'd you have to come here and ruin my life?

Tracy: Yippee! A teenage dramatic monologue! Mind if I sit down, this could take awhile. How exactly did I ruin your life?

Shannon: You're dragging me across the country and taking me to live with people that I know nothing about. I'm going to have to make new friends, find my niche in a new town, and all the while trying to get to know my cruel birth mother and her deranged family. Not to mention thanks to you and your little revelation, I doubt everything Mom and Dad have never said to me. They lied about something this big, what else have they lied about? You seem to have all the answers. Care to share?

Tracy: Get your head out of the clouds. You were raised by two loving parents, in a wonderful home, with a nice wholesome family. Has Dillon ever told you about his childhood? I was rarely around. To hear him tell it, my parenting skills are the epitome of atrocious. Jenny obviously loves you and from what I've gathered, so did Paul. Why can't you be grateful for the good that came of this situation?

Shannon: You never sent me any birthday cards, no letters, not even a phone call to check and see if I was taking a dirt nap.

Tracy arches her brow.

Tracy: A dirt nap?

Shannon: You never gave me the time of day. You erased me from your life so leave me alone. I've seen you, you've seen me, the end. It's over. Done. Finished. I don't want anything to do with you and you've made in very clear that you want nothing to do with me.

Tracy: I'm here now.

Shannon: Yeah, well, I wish you weren't.

Tracy: I suggest you start packing, because we're leaving for Port Charles as soon as the Ts are crossed and the Is are dotted.

Shannon: You may have beaten Mom, but I'm not so easy. I'm going to Port Charles with you, there's no way around that. However, after a few months you'll be _begging_ to send me back to good 'ol Jenny.

Tracy's eyes sparkled at the sound of a challenge.

Tracy: I've been swimming with sharks since the day I was born_--_

Shannon: That may be, but have you swam with Piranhas?

Tracy opens her mouth to say something, but girl has already started out of the room. Judging by the conversation, Tracy knew she was going to have to kill one of them.


	19. Early Vacation

A/N: I just realized, I haven't updated this sucker in two weeks! Gahh! Damn AP testing! Thanks so much for the kind reviews people! Much l-o-v-e to all y'all.

The entire week had been dedicated to goodbyes, but Shannon still didn't expect she'd be among those leaving. Susan and her family had been the first to go. Susan hugged her and offered to visit her in Port Charles. Shannon thanked her, but the thought of leaving San Francisco still hadn't occurred to her. Even when Sly told her to stick close to Lulu and her older brother Lucky. He said they were good people and were a fresh breath of sanity when the Quartermaines got to be too much. She'd managed to get through Angela's Quartermaine diatribe with a straight and appreciative face. After being warned of the treacherous, immoral, and simply annoying Quartermaines, is wasn't strange that she didn't want to go.

It finally hit her when Dillon promised her a good time in Port Charles. The sincere look on his face, the welcoming smile, and his sympathetic smile put everything right into reality. She was going to Port Charles, Tracy wasn't bluffing, and her life would be miserable.

Dillon: Are you okay?

Shannon: Oh, yeah, sorry. I just spaced out.

Dillon: You aren't still upset with me, are you?

Shannon shakes her head.

Shannon: I never really was. I was pissed, but I had no right to take it out on you when you were only trying to help.

Dillon: Apology accepted. Like I told Lulu, I'm writing a book entitled "How to Survive My Mother." If you need to review a chapter or five, I'll always be around.

Shannon: Something tells me I'll be adding a few chapters.

Dillon: Always follow your first mind. Well, if I don't leave now I'll miss my plane.

Shannon: I'll see you at well_--_home.

He squeezes her shoulder and heads for his car. Shannon sends Georgie a final wave, before Dillon backs out the driveway and speeds down Post. It's taking all her self control not to run back in the house, barricade herself inside, and refuse to come out until Tracy signed over her parental rights. Somehow, she manages to walk over to the car where Jenny's holding open the passenger door.

Jenny: Ready?

Shannon: As ready as I'm going to be.

Jenny: You have everything?

Shannon: Everything but my right to choose.

Jenny: I'm sorry things turned out this way. Samuel already started on the paperwork for the hearing. He thinks we'll be able to get a date within the next six months.

Shannon: Six months? I'll have to spend my birthday with those people.

Jenny starts the ignition and pats her daughter's hand sadly.

Jenny: Maybe spending a little while with the Quartermaines will do you some good.

Shannon: Excuse me? Ten minutes ago you were adamantly opposed to the idea.

Jenny: Well it's pointless to dwell on the negative, now isn't it? The reality of this whole mess is you're going to be under Tracy's roof and be living by Tracy's rules. We can either devote all of our energy to complaining or we can find some good in it. Remember what I told you?

Shannon: You tell me a lot of things.

Jenny smiles lightly.

Jenny: One of the things I've told you is you create your world with your words. What you say, you manifest it.

Shannon: That obviously isn't true. I _manifested_ that I didn't want to live with Tracy and where am I going?

Jenny: Well Tracy's manifestation took home the gold because you're going with her. We've established that won't be changing, at least for awhile. What we can change is your experience.

Shannon: I can get to know Dillon.

Jenny: See, not so hard.

Shannon: Lulu seems pretty cool and Dillon says she lives at the Quartermaines. I'll have a teenage ally in the asylum. Oh and according to Dillon, I've got another brother. I think his name's...

Jenny sucks in her bottom lip.

Jenny: Ned.

Shannon: I take it you know each other.

Jenny: Knew each other. I'm sure he's changed a lot since you and Dillon were young. God knows I have.

Shannon: You guys didn't get along when Tracy and Dad were married?

Jenny: I might as well tell you before you hear it from anyone else. Your brother and I were married for a short time.

Shannon: Okay. Wow. Pause and rewind. Okay, run that one back...

Jenny: Ned and I were married.

Shannon: That's a tad Jerry Springer, don't you think?

Jenny: When you put it like that...

Shannon: I'm guessing Tracy didn't like the idea of you being married to her son and sniffing around her husband.

Jenny: I wouldn't call it sniffing around. Your father and I were in love long before he married Tracy.

Shannon: Well if you were so in love, why'd he marry her and why'd you marry Ned?

Jenny: It's a long, complicated story and we don't have time to get into it. However, I'm sure Tracy would love to explain it to you.

Shannon: Somehow, I doubt that Tracy wants to explain a love triangleGasps) You guys didn't even have a triangle, you people had a frickin' square. Yeah, talk about over the top.

Jenny: How about we drop this?

Shannon: Yeah, that'd be nice. _Anyway_, maybe I can learn more about Tracy. She sounds, dare I say it, interesting.

Jenny: You could say that.

Shannon: And I'm being negative...

Jenny: Tracy and I aren't on the best terms.

Shannon: Yeah, well, you guys share a common interest now_--_me. The last thing I need is to be in the middle of two adults playing the dozens. Just like I don't want to hear her bashing you, I don't want to hear you bashing her.

Jenny: Point well taken kiddo. I can tell you right now, it won't be easy.

Shannon: Going on the advice of everyone in our family, nothing involving the Quartermaines is.

Jenny: Who's going to keep me in check while you're gone?

Shannon: Siddo.

Jenny: True. She does speak the truth the way she sees it

Shannon: And manages to make others go 'hmm' along the way.

Jenny: That's Sydney for you.

Shannon smiles sadly and wiggles a bit so she can stare out the window.

Shannon: I'll miss her.

Jenny: God knows she'll miss you.

Shannon: We fought about ninety percent of the time. I've always seen her as my spoiled baby sister. Ever since Dad died I've gotten to know her in ways I'd never imagined possible. Now that I finally see Siddo for Siddo, I'm being sent half way across the country. What if Tracy never let's me visit? What if Tracy never let's anybody visit me?

Jenny: Tracy's not as cold-hearted as she pretends to be. She's not going to keep you away from Sydney.

Shannon: But she'll keep me away from you.

Jenny looks away uneasily, but Shannon doesn't let her get away with it.

Shannon: Mom? IsTracy going to keep me away from you?

Jenny: (Softly) I don't know honey.

Shannon: Then I'm not going! Make a U-turn and turn this puppy around. You know how she accuses you of kidnapping me? Do it! Right now! You can turn around, Siddo can pack, and we can get the hell outta dodge. We all have passports and I've always been fond of Brazil.

Jenny: You and I both know we can't do that.

Shannon: We could get away with it.

Jenny: Tracy's your legal guardian now. I can't leave the country with you without permission from her. Besides, you won't be with her for very long. You can think of this as an early summer vacation.

Shannon: I hate this.

Jenny: I hate it too.

Samuel's office simmers into view and Jenny jerks the car into a parking space. She takes Shannon's face in her hands.

Jenny: Nothing's ever going to change our relationship, understand me? No document, signature, or legal title can erase our memories. You'll _always_ be my daughter and I'll always be your mother.

Shannon starts to cry and Jenny swipes one of her tears with her thumb.

Jenny: Like I said, think of this as a vacation. As soon as Samuel draws up those papers and I get a date, you can bet your butt that I'll be right there to bring you home.

Shannon: I don't want to go somewhere where I'm not loved.

Jenny: I don't think that's the case honey.

Shannon: If she really loved me, she wouldn't be taking me away from you. She hates you, but she's taking it out on me. That's beyond childish.

Jenny dries her eyes with her thumb, repeats the gesture with Shannon, and moves to get out of the car.

Jenny: We don't have much time left.

Shannon nods and takes a deep breath. She pauses for a second, closes her eyes, and gets out to help Jenny with her bags.

Shannon: You can still kidnap me, you know? I won't cause a scene.

Jenny: (laughs) Come on kid.

Tracy's already sitting across from Samuel when the receptionist opens the door. Shannon cuts her eyes at her and moves to stand with her bags in the corner. Jenny takes the empty seat next to Tracy.

Samuel: You can pull up a chair if you like.

Shannon: I'd rather stand.

Tracy: Why don't you sit over here next to me?

Shannon: I'd. Rather. Stand.

Samuel: Are you all ready to proceed?

Tracy: Let's get this over with, we've got a plane to catch.

Samuel pulls a manila envelope from his desk.

Samuel: In here are important documents i.e Lila's birth certificate, immunization records, hospital records, etc. (Pulls another envelope). I'll need you to sign these forms saying you received them.

Tracy: Anything else?

Samuel: I'll need you sign this as well. It states that you now have sole legal and physical custody of Lila Shannon Hornsby.

Tracy signs quickly, as though they'd be null and void if she doesn't.

Samuel: I'll need you to leave your attorney's information. You'll be served with the hearing papers as soon as they can be drawn up. Mrs. Hornsby, I'll need you to sign these as well. Under witness should do fine.

After Jenny signs, Samuel pulls himself from his chair and shakes Tracy's hand.

Samuel: Congratulations Ms. Quartermaine.

Tracy: Thank you.

Tracy moves past Jenny without a word and opens the door. She starts to walk out, but when she notices Shannon isn't behind her she stops.

Tracy: Pick up your feet, we've got an airplane to catch.

Shannon: Can I at least say goodbye?

Tracy opens her mouth to say 'no', but upon seeing the look on her daughter's face, she decides to nod.

Shannon: I'll miss you. I'll call you as soon as I get there.

Jenny squeezes her as tightly as possible and kisses her forehead.

Jenny: I love you and remember what I said.

Shannon: I love you too. Hug Sydney for me.

Samuel: Mrs. Hornsby, would you mind staying for just awhile? I've got some paperwork I need to review with you.

Jenny: Not at all.

Shannon hugs Jenny one last time, grabs her bags, and closes the door behind her. She and Tracy walk in silence to the elevator. Shannon sucks her teeth. The elevator seems to want to take forever when she doesn't want to be anywhere near Tracy.

Tracy: We've got a busy day ahead of us so I hope you got some rest. We've got to get you settled in, which shouldn't be too hard considering Alice. Then you've got to meet your family. I think Daddy'll be pleased to have you around and_--_

Shannon: I don't understand why you're talking to me.

Tracy: Excuse me?

Shannon: Those documents may be forcing me to live with you, but nowhere in them did they say I had to talk to you.

Tracy: We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The ball's in your court sweetheart.

Shannon: One, I am not your _sweetheart_. Two, why are you still talking to me?

Tracy: Don't let your mouth write out checks that your butt can't cash.

Luke and Lulu are waiting downstairs in the town car. The driver relieves Shannon of her bags and she squeezes in between Luke and Lulu.

Shannon: Weren't you supposed to fly back with Dillon and Georgie?

Lulu: Yeah, but I figured it'd be wrong to leave you trapped on an airplane with those two.

Luke: Hey! I resent that comment. Spanky and I are quite an entertaining pair. Aren't we wife?

Tracy narrows her eyes at her husband and pulls a book from her purse.

Luke: See, aren't we just a ball of fun?

Shannon: Thanks.

Lulu: Don't mention it. Besides, I know what it's like to reach for your Mom and come up empty handed. Hey, do you have your iPod?

Shannon: Yeah, why?

Lulu: I brought my iBook and my USB cable. If you want, you can snag some of my songs.

Shannon: I'd like that.

Luke: Well wife, you've killed two birds with one stone.

Tracy looks agitated that he interrupted her reading, but closes the book and smirks.

Tracy: How so husband?

Luke: You've got your kid back and I think you don't have to worry about Lulu making mischief at the castle. She's got live in company.

Tracy watches as Lulu and Shannon are giggling over their iPods. Somehow, she knows that more mischief will come about from their little friendship.


	20. There Is A God

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to make y'all feel sorry for Jenny when you didn't want to. If it comforts you, she won't be heard from for a little while. Maybe a few lines, but not all in your faces. She's now on reoccurring lol.

The car ride to the Quartermaine mansion was just as uneventful as the flight to Port Charles. Shannon and Tracy hadn't said a word to one another since leaving Samuel's office. Shannon spent most of the time getting to know Lulu and figuring out how to process everything. She was more confused than angry and desperate for someone that could help her deal. She couldn't talk to Tracy and while Lulu seemed to have great advice, she didn't trust her enough. Shannon tucked a wild black strand behind her ear and stared out of the window. She had to find her brother.

The driver jerked the Mercedes to a stop and moved to open the door. Shannon made sure she was the last to get out. Maybe the driver would forget about her and drive off somewhere. Maybe he'd go off to visit his family and leave her in the back seat. Maybe she could convince him to drive her back to the airport. Maybe...

Tracy: Are you waiting on an invitation from God himself, or are you planning on getting out of the car?

Shannon glares at Tracy and joins Lulu, who's already opened the front door. The driver caries the bags inside before closing the door and driving the car off to park it. Shannon jumps when the door closes. All her hopes of escaping drove off with the driver.

Tracy: I'm going to find Alice so she can get your room ready.

Luke: I really don't need to be present for the Quartermaine reunion, do I?

Tracy: The further away you are, the better mood Daddy'll be in.

Luke: In that case, I'll stick around. Watching Papa Q pop a vein really gives my day that extra zing. Just let me run my bag upstairs and we can start the fun.

While Luke makes his way upstairs, Tracy throws her hands in the air and goes off in search of the maid.

Lulu: I can show you around if you want.

Shannon: Sounds better than standing around indefinitely.

Lulu: Just let me put my stuff away and I'll be right down.

Shannon: Okay.

Shannon finds herself growing curious. The mansion was amazing. Her Victorian style home wasn't a cardboard box, but a girl could get used to this type of luxury. The place was dripping with antiques and priceless paintings. The ceilings were high and the floors were shiny redwood. Shannon looks over her shoulder and wonders into the living area. Her eye catches a few pictures on the mantel. A smiling older man, whom she takes to be her Grandfather, pictures of smiling children during various eras, flood the varnished area, but she focuses on a picture of a very young Tracy. She plucks it from the group and plops down on the couch.

They look almost identical. Shannon's hair's much darker, but she doesn't know if Tracy's a natural red head or sporting a fabulous dye job. Same distinctive cheek bones, narrow noses, and intense blue eyes. Her eyes are prideful, yet worried. Her smile looks more like a coping mechanism than a expression of joy. Tracy looks as scared and out of place as Shannon feels. Shannon traces the lines of her mother's face and smiles, maybe Tracy did understand.

Edward swallows his last pill, chases it with a sip of cool water, and tucks his medicine into his jacket pocket. The room is warm just the way he likes it and he sees his paper on the coffee table. He grumbles to himself, it appears Lulu plans on joining him this evening. She's also died her hair. He sips his water and endeavors to be compassionate the way Lila encouraged.

Edward: Nothing else to do, I suppose?

Shannon nearly drops the photo at the sound of a deep voice. She didn't even hear the footsteps.

Shannon: Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I just...

Edward blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to make her disappear. He quickly pulls his medicine from his pocket and checks the instructions.

Edward: Just two...ahem...just two pills a day...uh-huh...

Shannon: Uh, are you okay sir?

Edward: You aren't real! I'm hallucinating! (Sips his water) Calm down Edward and take deep breaths. You're getting a little ahead of yourself...

Shannon: I can assure you I'm real. See...

She reaches to touch him, but he jerks backwards.

Edward: Don't touch me Tracy.

Shannon eyes him strangely.

Shannon: I'm not Tracy, I'm her...

Edward: This has to be some kind of a trick. You...you...you're not real.

Shannon: Please, listen to me. Tracy's my...

Edward: Why are you doing this to me? Why are you tormenting me this way? Haven't you grown up?

Shannon: No, no, calm down. I'm not...

Edward: HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Shannon: Oh god. It's okay... I'll get...

Alan, Monica, and Ned rush into the room.

Alan: What in God's name are you bellowing about?

Monica: What the_---_who are you?

Edward: You...you all can see her? So I'm not going crazy.

Ned: That remains to be seen. Now, who in the world are you?

Shannon: This is all a huge misunderstanding. I'm Tracy's...

Edward: Accomplice. I'm fully aware of what's going on here. Tracy's hired someone to convince me that I've gone crazy so she can toss me in the looney bin. She can see that I'm stronger than ever and she wants me gone.

Monica: I'll give her credit, wherever she found this kid, it's a great match.

Alan: Especially around the eyes.

Ned: And the nose.

Edward: Never mind that. It's probably make up anyhow. Now, look child, I want you out of my house...

Monica: It's my house.

Ned: And he gave it to you. We got it.

Edward: ...this instant. ALICE!

Alice strolls into the room. Shannon gawks at her.

Shannon: (mumbles) Not the stereotypical maid.

Alice: Yes Mr. Q?

Edward: This _girl_ is in cahoots with my deranged daughter in the her attempts to oust me from the family. Please make sure she's removed and give her a little incentive not to return.

Shannon: Oh no. Hey, really, it's all a miss understand_---_whoa!

Alice picks Shannon up by her collar and heads for the front door.

Shannon: Really, don't you think this is a little much?

Alice: That'll teach you to join forces with Miss Tracy! She'll get you in trouble in more ways than one.

Shannon: If you'dlet me get a _word_ in, you'd know that Tracy's my...

Alice: Spare me the back story.

Alice opens the front door and finds Tracy reaching for the knob.

Shannon: Tracy! Hi! Help me! Now!

Tracy: I've been looking all over for_--_what the hell are you doing?

Alice: We've caught on to your little plan and it isn't going to work. Mr. Q is as strong as ever and won't be susceptible to your childish games.

Tracy: I don't know what pesticides they've been putting in your dog food, but I suggest you go organic. Now unhand my daughter.

Alice: Daughter?

Tracy: Yes, now put her down. Today would be nice.

Alice sets Shannon down on her feet, but spins the girl around to face her.

Alice: Daughter? Hmm. I see.

Shannon rubs her neck and hides behind Tracy.

Shannon: You're my mother, protect me.

Tracy: Everything's just fine. Is the family gathered in the living room?

Alice: Ned, the Doctors Quartermaine, and Mr. Q.

Tracy: Perfect. (Takes Shannon's hand) Come on sweetheart. Oh, your hands are shaking.

Shannon: I just got attacked by a seven foot tall, one thousand pound, beast in a french maid uniform. I'm, I don't know, traumatized.

Tracy: You'll be fine. Want to meet your family?

Shannon: Not particularly.

Tracy: Well it looks as though you don't have a choice.

Shannon steals one more terrified look at Alice and allows Tracy to drag her into the living area.

Edward: Get out and take that impostor with you.

Tracy: There's been a terrible misunderstanding. Lila here happens to be_---_

Alan: Lila? Okay, this is over the top even for you Tracy.

Tracy: Will you people shut up and listen? Lila here happens to my only daughter. Lila, these card carrying lunatics are your Grandfather Edward, my much older brother Alan, his wife Monica, and your eldest brother Ned.

Edward: I don't remember you having a daughter.

Tracy: Of course you don't, seeing as you gave me the boot shortly after she was born.

Ned: You're my little sister? The baby?

Shannon: Yeah, I tried to tell you but you people started going off.

Monica: That's the baby? That's the baby that went with Paul and Jenny?

Shannon: That's me.

Alan: Well I'll be.

Ned: You were raised by Paul and Jenny?

Shannon nods sadly.

Ned: Well, I gotta give it to you mother. You manage to go to Jenny's husband's funeral and come home with her daughter. How do you do it?

Tracy: I've already had this conversation with Jenny. Shannon is my daughter and she belongs with her real family.

Monica: Well you shouldn't consulted me first Tracy. As you all love to forget, I'm still the owner of this house and I decide who stays and who doesn't.

Tracy: You'd deny your niece access to this family?

Alan: Judging from the look on her face, the girl doesn't want anything to do with us.

Shannon: He does have a point.

Tracy: Children are to be seen, not heard.

Shannon: You wouldn't be seeing or hearing me had you left me in San Francisco.

Monica: There are too many teenagers in this house as it is.

Ned: What? There's only Lulu.

Monica: Too many for my taste and since this is _my_ house, I decide how we define too many.

Tracy: This is all you're fault!

Alan: Mine?

Tracy: Don't look so shocked! What kind of man builds a family estate and passes it off to a gold digging dimwit.

Monica: You're about this close from packing your bags and sleeping with the bums at Father Michael's church.

Edward: Alice, help her pack.

Tracy: Why thank you Daddy, your support overwhelms me.

Alan: We really don't need any more trouble around here. Lulu's a handful, even with her father around and we all know you're not going to be Margie Maternal yourself.

Tracy: And what parenting skills do you have to speak of? Jason's running around killing people for our resident greasy haired mobster and Emily's stashed up in his bed room, but you're worried about _my_ parenting.

Monica: Leave our children out of this! You brought Dillon here and dumped him on us. You only paid attention to him when you needed a pawn. You left Ned to do your dirty work. Not gonna happen this time.

Shannon: Look! You people don't have to stand around and bicker about me. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to stay. I'll call my mother and get a flight back to San Francisco.

Shannon pulls her cellphone from her pocket, but Lulu swoops over and snatches it.

Lulu: No you won't!

Shannon: Excuse you! Don't get too comfortable.

Lulu: Calm down. I really want you to stay. With Dillon and Georgie gone, I've got nobody around here to hang with. My Dad runs off at the sound of scotch bottle s clinking and smell of fruity perfume and Tracy would feed me to lions if she knew it would annoy my Dad. You don't have to be around these psychos...

Alan: Excuse me? The psychos aren't forcing you to stay here.

Lulu: Anyways! You and I are probably going to be at the same school. We can hang out there or at Kelly's or at Dillon and Georgie's.

Dillon: What about Dillon and Georgie's?

Lulu: Great! You're here! Convince your little sister to stay.

Dillon: Jenny's coming back for you already?

Shannon: Sadly, no, but Monica refuses to let me stay here.

Dillon: What? Why?

Monica: I won't have this house become a teenage hot spot. Besides, your mother isn't going to look after your sister in the slightest bit and Luke already doesn't keep track of Lulu. The last thing I need are two teenage girls running around Port Charles, doing as they please.

Dillon: No, no, you don't have to worry about Shannon. I'll watch her.

Tracy: Oh please! You can hardly_ watch_ yourself! Besides, I am her mother! I'll be the one doing the parenting!

Ned: Since when? You practically ignored me and blackmailed Dillon until the ground. She's just lost her father, the last thing she needs is someone manipulating her at every turn.

Dillon: Monica, please, I'll keep her out of trouble. Shannon and I just met a couple of weeks ago and I really want to get to know her. She's not that much trouble, honestly. Are you Shannon?

Shannon: No, not really.

Lulu: See! Shannon's a good kid and Dillon's a great baby-sitter.

Shannon: Baby-sitter!

Edward: I for one think it's a wonderful idea.

Alan: Remember how you were on the fence about your mental state a few minutes ago? Fall off the fence, Father, because you've lost it.

Edward: This little girl proves that there is a God.

Ned: Yeah, he's gone.

Monica: I second that.

Tracy: Daddy, what in God's name are you talking about?

Edward: I wished, hoped, and prayed that you'd have a daughter just like you. One that would cause you all the grief you've caused Lila and I. The back talk, the vindictive games, the intolerable behavior, all to come back and bite you!

Monica: I agree. This could be very fun to watch.

Edward: If God is a loving, compassionate god, this girl is the answer to all my pleas and the beginning of all of your problems.

Alan: Well if that's the case, Dillon I suggest you rest while you have the chance.

Dillon: Huh? Why?

Alan: I was teenaged Tracy's big brother and I can tell you it's a handful of responsibility.

Monica: You'll need a lot of patience.

Shannon: Okay, just because she and I look alike, doesn't mean we act alike.

Edward: Time will tell.

Lulu: So that means she can stay?

Monica: It's fine with me, but Dillon and Tracy will need to keep their eyes on her.

Lulu: Yay! (Wraps her arm around Shannon's shoulder and shakes her a little). This'll be so much fun.

Shannon shrugs Lulu's arm off of her.

Shannon: Leave me alone, all of you just leave me alone.

Shannon bolts from the room.

Edward: Where's she going?

Ned: Put a sock in it Grandfather! Try to remember how it felt to lose your wife and be aware that my little sister just lost her father and has been thrown into not only a new family but this family.

Lulu: You people are being so unfair. How are you going to judge her by how Tracy was and...well...is?

Ned: She wasn't even raised by my mother. She was raised by Jenny Eckert, remember her? That sweet, generous, loving woman?

Edward: You're being impartial! Just because you were married...

Ned: That's ridiculous!

The family begins to argue at once. Dillon rolls his eyes and places his two fingers in his mouth. The piercing sound of Dillon's whistling stops the family dead in their tracks.

Dillon: I don't know if you're aware of this or even care, but Shannon just ran out of this room in tears and we don't even know where she went. I'll go after her.

Tracy: I'm her mother. I'll go.

Lulu: Half the reason she's upset is because of you...

Tracy: Adventure Barbie, zip it. Which way did she go?

Dillon: I think she ran out the front door.

Tracy nods and goes off in search of her daughter.


	21. The Lake

A/N: I swear, if I take one more test or turn in one more project, I'm going to burn down my school. Okay, I might not do all that, but I'm so annoyed with school right now. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible and with summer vacation on the way, I'll have a lot of time to write. Thanks again for the reviews and the kind words y'all. Keep it real!

Shannon looked over her shoulder for what felt like the millionth time, before climbing the north fence. It probably would've been easier to go out the front gate, but she couldn't risk the help dragging her back to those demented people. She had no idea where she was going, but whatever was on the other side of the fence seemed a lot better than standing around being judged by a group of people that didn't know her from Adam.

Years of running after Sly and his friends paid off. She could climb fences in record time and land on her feet with only minor aches in her ankles. She dusted her tennis shoes off and surveyed her surroundings. She didn't bring her glasses, so she had to narrow her eyes in order to see a few feet ahead. Her eyes grew wide at the breath taking landscape. A wide, sparkling green lake surrounded perfectly trimmed grass and tall willow trees. There was a boathouse and little boats tied up along the docks. Shannon looked over her shoulder again and was surprised to find no one around. Grinning with victory, Shannon ripped off her tennis shoes and ran down to one of the docks.

The water was cold, but she really didn't care. She twirled her feet around in the water and leaned her weight on her arms. The sun would be setting soon and the air would grow colder, but for now she decided to just sit and watch. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone to call her mom, but rolled her eyes when she remembered Lulu had taken it.

With the exception of Luke, who barely said anything to her, Shannon couldn't name a single person on the estate that didn't get on her nerves. Everyone had a selfish reason for wanting her around or wanting her gone. Even Lulu, her trusty teenage ally, only wanted her there to keep her company. She couldn't get a read on Dillon yet. He seemed to legitimately care for her, but he'd been raised by their mother with Quartermaine values. If she went on Angela's advice, Quartermaines are liable to turn on you at the drop of a hat. Ned, on the other hand, didn't seem to care rather she stayed or went. He'd taken up for Jenny and denounced Tracy for bringing her, but she didn't trust him either. Shannon kicked the water hard, creating a ripple. She didn't want to spend the last year and a half of her childhood trying to weed out which one of her family members would eat her alive.

Tracy: Aren't you cold?

Shannon spun around and found a smirking Tracy with her left hand on her hip and her shoes in her right. Shannon rolled her eyes and sighed, there was no escaping these people.

Shannon: How'd you find me?

Tracy: A rule to note: when trying to be inconspicuous, do not climb a fence in a hot pink sweater.

Shannon: You were following me?

Tracy: Obviously. Oh, the next time you decide to come here and pout, you can just follow the path from the front door.

Shannon follows Tracy's finger and glares at the concrete path.

Shannon: If you knew there was a path, why'd you let me climb the fence?

Tracy: You were obviously having a good time being stealthy, why burst your bubble?

Shannon: Don't you have something to do? Like a husband to entertain or a psychotic father to argue with?

Tracy: Luke's probably entertaining himself at a greasy watering hole. Rather or not I decide to _entertain_ my husband has yet to become your concern. And while your grandfather has his Alzheimer's moments, he isn't psychotic.

Shannon: Really? Then why'd he start accusing me of trying to send him to the mental hospital, where I firmly believe he belongs, and call in that wrestler to murder me?

Tracy steps onto the dock and sits down next to her daughter.

Tracy: He and I have an interesting relationship.

Shannon: Interesting like you've actually schemed to have him committed?

Tracy: He was having a rough patch.

Shannon: Okay...

Tracy: The family didn't mean any harm. That's just our way of welcoming you. Dillon got the same warm welcome when he came to town.

Shannon: Being dragged by the scruff of your neck and treated as though you don't have your own personality doesn't strike me as a nice way to encourage people to bond with your family.

Tracy: Exactly. It keeps gold-diggers and freeloaders out of our mist. Alan seems to have trouble with strays, but everyone has a weakness.

Shannon: No wonder the wealthy are inbred.

Tracy laughed slightly and dropped her feet in the water.

Tracy: Whoa that's cold! How can you stand it?

Shannon: You'll get used to it after awhile.

Tracy: Think of the family as though it was the lake.

Shannon: Huh?

Tracy: It might be a little cold a first, but just dip your feet right in and after awhile you'll get used to it.

Shannon: I'll try.

Tracy: It's getting chilly out. Grab your shoes and come inside. Maybe you can get Dillon to show you around the town.

Shannon: I'd like that.

Tracy: Good. Hurry up before we freeze to death.

Shannon helps her mother up and the two walk back up to the main house.

Shannon: Wanna jump the fence?

Tracy doesn't dignify her with an answer as they head towards the path.

Shannon walked into the living area relieved to find Dillon and Lulu talking on the couch. She walked over to the bar and grabbed one of Lulu's cokes. She cracked open the glass bottle and joined her brother and stepsister.

Lulu: Well, you're not dead.

Shannon: Thank you Dr. Obvious.

Dillon: Seriously, you were pretty pissed when you ran out of here like a bat out of hell. How'd our not so sentimental mother manage to cool your engine?

Shannon: She explained the Quartermaine bonding ritual and gave me tools to come out with my sanity in mint condition.

Lulu: The Stepwitch actually said something comforting?

Dillon: Stranger things have happened. So, do you think you'll ever forgive Mom for bringing you here?

Shannon: Hell no! I'll never forgive her or forget that she ruined my life to brighten her own. We may have bonded, but by the end of this month, she'll escort me to my front door herself.

Dillon: I love you and I'm sure your evil side isn't a force to be reckoned with, but Mom's got you beat by a few decades.

Shannon: I may lose, but she'll know she's been in a fight after I get finished.

Lulu: What are you planning?

Shannon: I haven't figured that out yet.

Dillon: Well you'd better start soon because it's going to take more than you acting out to get Mom to give you what you want. If she finds out you're playing her, even in the slightest way, she'll stop at nothing to knock you back into your place.

Shannon: I thought you cared about what I wanted!

Dillon: I do, but fighting a grease fire with water isn't the smartest thing.

Shannon: I knew it!

Dillon: Knew what?

Shannon: You think what Tracy did was okay.

Dillon: No I don't, but scamming doesn't help anything. If you want to learn anything from our mother, learn that blackmailing and scheming doesn't make matters any better.

Shannon: You're just like the rest of them.

Lulu: Hey, what crawled up your ass and died? Dillon's only trying to help you.

Shannon: This is a race horse conversation, no jackasses allowed.

Lulu: I suggest you step back inside of your box before I have to knock you back into it.

Shannon: I wish you would. When I get finished with you, you'll be the only Spencer in Heaven with a wheelchair.

Dillon: Oh grow up, will you? Your guys aren't helping anything. Shannon, I know you're angry and I know your confused, but pounding Lulu unconscious isn't going to make all of this go away. Lulu, try to remember how you felt when Luke up and left you and all you had was a woman that berated you at every opportunity. Remember how hurt and angry you were?

Lulu: I know what you're going through.

Shannon nods slowly and sips her coke.

Shannon: I just miss my Mom.

Dillon: I know. How long did Jenny say you'd be here?

Shannon: She said Samuel would probably have a date in six months.

Dillon: Well you've got six months to get to know a brother that wants nothing more than to build a real relationship with you. You've got six months to get know your other family and learn more about yourself in the process. You've got time to get to know a mother that loves you.

Shannon: Tracy doesn't love me.

Dillon: I'm serious as a heart attack! If our mother didn't love you or want you in her life, you can rest assure you'd still be in San Francisco.

Shannon: You want me to roll over and accept this?

Dillon: I just want you to give Mom a chance. She'll never be perfect and her antics aren't always right, but you can learn _so_ much from her. You'll learn to love and forgive her, despite the hurt she causes you.

Shannon: I don't want to be here and I'm not going to pretend to want her around. I just want to go home. I will not allow her to get away with ripping my life apart for her own benefit. Maybe that makes me pessimistic or a horrible person, but she had no right to do what she did.

Shannon downs the last of her soda before tossing it in the wastebasket. She grabbed her jacket from the arm of the couch and headed for the door.

Dillon: Where are you going?

Shannon: Exploring.

Dillon: Look, you and I might be in disagreement about how to be with Mom, but that doesn't mean we can't spend any time together. I promised you a good time here in Port Charles, right?

Shannon: Yeah...

Dillon: Well let me show you where to go. Living here may not compare to San Francisco, but if you know the right places to go you can take your mind off of what you're missing.

Shannon: Where does our tour start?

Dillon: Kelly's. I'll buy you dinner and show you where Georgie and I live.

Shannon: Sounds like a plan. Hey Lulu, you coming?

Lulu: Yeah, I could use a burger.

The three of time pile into Dillon's car and head down to Kelly's.


	22. Photograph

A waiter with the deepest brown eyes came over to take her order. Shannon could see he was good looking. His skin was soft and caramel. She smile was wide and whole. His hair was a little darker than his eyes and little dark strands were perfectly positioned at the corners of his face. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They reminded her of limousine tint, he could see out but you couldn't see in. She felt her ears grow red as he leaned in closer than necessary to ask what she wanted on her burger. He laid his hand on her shoulder, his lips the inches from her ear. She almost regretted ordering "everything" because he pulled his hand away to jot her order in his pad.

Diego: So, do you live in Port Charles?

Shannon: Unfortunately, I do. I just moved here from San Francisco literally about three hours ago.

Diego: Your family traded in the city life for suburbia?

Shannon: Actually I'm the only one that had to make the horrible adjustment. I'm living with my Mom now.

Diego: I take it you don't like that idea.

Shannon: Nice take. I guess it's not so bad here, but packing up in the middle of a school year and having to adjust to a completely different way of life simply sucks.

Diego: I understand how you feel. I came to live with my Dad a couple of years a go. Just meeting him caused a major shift in my life.

Shannon: Tell me about it. One minute my dad passes away and the next my mother's dragging me to this godforsaken town.

Diego: I'm sorry about your dad. You'll get used to it here in no time. It's actually not that bad. You just have to get in with the right people and find the right spots.

Shannon: Really? Who should I be on the lookout for?

Diego: I could show you around, that is, if you'd like me too.

Shannon: Slow down. I don't even know your name.

Diego: Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I'm Diego.

Shannon: Shannon. Nice to meet you Diego.

Diego smiles and reaches to shake her hand, but doesn't get the chance. He feels a tight grip on his arm.

Dillon: Stay away from my sister!

Shannon: What's your problem? We weren't doing anything but talking.

Dillon: This guy's not worth your time and if you value your early release, I suggest you stay the hell away from her!

Diego: Relax man! I was just taking her order!

Dillon: Oh, right, and you wanted to make sure she wanted a pickle?

Shannon: Chill out. It's not even like that…

Dillon: Your little pal here has a problem with drugging and stalking young women.

Shannon: Wait, what?

Dillon: You didn't tell her? Diego here drugged our niece Brooke Lynn and Georgie's older sister Maxie. Then when he was about to get arrested, he kidnapped Georgie at gunpoint and dragged her up to a cabin in the woods.

Shannon: You prick!

Diego: Look! I paid my debt to society and I shouldn't have to explain my past every time I talk to somebody. I didn't even know she was your sister, okay? She seemed like a nice girl and I was just trying to be a friend.

Dillon: Yeah, well, she's got enough friends. Keep it moving.

Diego: You know what? You really need to get over yourself quick and in a hurry. Would you mind letting me go?

Dillon: Just stay away from my sister.

Diego: Whatever.

Diego walks away and goes to submit Shannon's order.

Shannon: I didn't mean to cause any problems.

Dillon: It's not your fault. I know he can be really charming, but he's not somebody you should hang around. There are plenty guys your age around here with a clean record. I'll even help you find one as long as you stay out of his way.

Shannon: You don't have to worry about me. Ex-cons don't really do it for me.

Dillon: That's good to know. I think it's time for me to get you and Lulu home.

Shannon: It's not that serious Dillon. He said he'd leave me alone. Besides, I just ordered.

Dillon: I know what he said, but I'd feel a lot better if you and Lulu weren't around him. Kelly's will be here tomorrow…

Shannon: I'm not a little girl Dillon! I can take care of myself.

Dillon: I know, but…

Shannon: Whatever, let's just go.

Dillon: Lulu! We're leaving!

Lulu: What? Why?

Shannon: Because Dillon's being an overprotective jerk.

Lulu: What the hell did I miss?

Dillon: Diego was trying to get in with her.

Lulu: What? He wasn't trying to get you to go anywhere with him, was he?

Shannon: Will you people bring it down a notch? He and I were only talking!

Lulu: Yeah, well, that's how it starts.

Shannon: I really don't need this. Let's just get out of here so I can go to bed.

Lulu and Shannon wave goodbye to Dillon before going closing the front door to the Quartermaine mansion.

Lulu: I know you're mad at Dillon, but he's new at this big brother thing.

Shannon: I know I over reacted, but I'm sick and tired of everybody acting like I'm helpless.

Lulu: I don't think Dillon thinks you're helpless. It's just that he doesn't trust Diego and he doesn't want you to wind up in the same situation as Brooke Lynn and Maxie.

Shannon: You're right. He was only trying to help, but he needs to know that I can take care of myself.

Lulu: Just tell him that and I'm sure he'll understand. He doesn't know very much about you yet so he's learning. I know his way wasn't very effective, but you really should stay away from Diego.

Shannon: Don't worry. i scratched him off my list as soon as I heard the words "drugged and stalked."

Lulu: Good. The last thing we all need to do is jail time. You know if anything happened to you Dillon and I…

Shannon: I know, I know.

Lulu: Well I'm gonna crash because I've got school tomorrow. Did Tracy say anything about enrolling you in school?

Shannon follows Lulu upstairs.

Shannon: Nope, she hasn't really said anything about my new life here.

Lulu: So no rules?

Shannon: None that she bothered to explain.

Lulu: Well that means you're the commander of your own vessel.

Shannon: I like the sound of that.

Lulu: Hey, I know you don't wanna waste a Saturday night sitting around this mausoleum. Wanna go out tomorrow? I'll give you a real tour of this town.

Shannon: Sounds like a plan.

Lulu: All right. See you tomorrow because I know you won't be getting up when I do.

Shannon: When do you get up?

Lulu: Six thirty.

Shannon: No hell no. Yeah, see you tomorrow afternoon.

Lulu: Yeah, that's what I thought. Goodnight.

Shannon: Night.

Her bedroom wasn't as bad as she imagined. There was a great queen size bed and a walk in closet. The size of her television wasn't so bad and she had a DVD player. There was a stereo on her dresser and a CD holder next too it. She didn't really feel like unpacking, so she grabbed her pajamas and some CDs out of one of her bags and fell backwards onto her bed.

She popped in her mix of "The Who" and cranked up the volume.

Shannon lifted the family portrait out its box and stared longingly at it. She was around ten years old, with her hair in pigtails with one arm draped across Sydney's and the other around Susan. A teenage Sly stands below their parents and looks as though he'd been forced to smile. She looks the most out of place in this picture. Sydney and Sly with their red hair and green eyes fit right in with Jenny. Susan and Paul with their around faces and big eyes. There she was, smack dab in the middle, with coal black hair and bright blue eyes. She used to hate that picture, but she found herself wishing her life was the way it was when she grinned excitedly into that camera.

She remembered the first time she realized Jenny Hornsby wasn't her mother. She'd just turned five and had discovered that kids were supposed to look like their parents. Her best-friend Lindsey looked like she snatched the skin right off her mother's face. Every commented on Lindsey's resembled and she tried to remember when people made comments like that to her. Shannon never noticed that she looked nothing like Paul or Jenny and she started watching her siblings to see if they did. Sydney looked like their parents as did Sly and Susan. She watched Paul and tried to smile his big, toothy, smile and pinched her nose to make it thin like Jenny's. No matter what tactics she tried, she looked nothing like the Hornsbys. When she turned six, her father showed her a picture of a dark haired; blue eyed woman he called Tracy. It was a struggle at first, but finally managed to convince Shannon that this Tracy was what he called her biological mother.

Shannon grew fascinated with Tracy as time passed. Did they have the same gravely voice? Did they laugh the same full laugh? Did she chew the side of her mouth when she was uncomfortable? Did she have a bad temper that flared up when people tested her patience? Did she love to read? Shannon even went through a phase of calling Jenny by her first name and calling Tracy her mother, but when she realized she'd never know her she stopped.

She'd written Tracy many letters and gave them to her father to send. Each letter brought no response. Each birthday brought no presents. When she went to the hospital the first time for Pneumonia, during the month she was there, she waited for her real Mom to walk through the door and tell her she'd be okay. By the time she turned ten, she stopped caring and put Tracy out of her mind. Tracy obviously wasn't wasting time thinking about her, therefore why should she?

She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she liked Tracy. She was spunky and said and did what she wanted. She was a take no prisoners kind of woman. Jenny was into being diplomatic and wasted too much time worrying about hurting other people's feelings. Tracy gave it to you straight with no chase and would let you choke if it burned. She was kind in her own way. She threw out little acts of kindness every once in a while and Shannon began to relish those moments. Yet she still couldn't trust Tracy. Maybe Angela's advice had done its work and she never would. She hated Tracy for putting her through all of this, but most of all she hated not being able to trust the woman that was supposed to be her mother.

Tracy: You should be in bed.

Shannon: And you should knock.

Tracy: You should get your own house and then you can regulate who comes and goes.

Shannon: Can you say what you need to say?

Tracy: I suggest you get some sleep because we're getting up bright and early to enroll you in school. Don't think you'll be sitting idly around this house. I expect a decent report card by the end of this semester.

Shannon: You can expect anything you want. Why don't be set a GPA and we can expect it together?

Tracy: Have it your way, I want a 4.5 to cross this transom. If it doesn't, you'll be grounded until your AARP card comes in the mail.

Shannon: Slow your roll! In order to get a 4.5 I'd have to take honors courses. I can't just jump into a honors class at the end of year and expect to get a "C" let alone ace it.

Tracy: Well that's what happens when you let your mouth write…

Shannon: …out checks that my ass can't cash. I got it! You're being really unfair!

Tracy: Life's not fair, get used to it.

Shannon: You really get on my nerves.

Shannon intends to toss the picture frame she's holding onto the bed, but ends up hurling it across the room. Tracy jumps slightly and lowers her eyes.

Shannon: Shit!

Tracy: Was that necessary?

Shannon: It was an accident, okay? Why do you care anyway? It wasn't your picture.

Shannon pushes the glass from the frame, and resists the urge to cry when part of the picture is ripped. Her voice comes out like a choked sob, instead of angry.

Shannon: That's the only good picture I have of him!

She lays her cheek in her hand and swipes angrily at her eyes. Tracy watches her for a moment, not doing exactly what to do. She bites the side of her mouth and stoops down to Shannon's eye level. She pulls the girl hand away from her cheek and wraps an understanding arm around her. To her surprise, Shannon doesn't push her away.

Tracy: It's okay.

Shannon: I never got to tell him goodbye. He left before I got up for school.

Tracy: I'm so sorry you lost your father. You know what? We can take your picture to the photo store after we enroll you in school. They can edit that rip right out and make it look three times better than it did before you broke it.

Shannon wipes her eyes and picks the picture up off the floor.

Shannon: Thanks.

Tracy nods and walks Shannon over to her bed. Shannon smirks.

Shannon: You gonna tuck me in?

Tracy just blinks.

Tracy: Turn this music down, will you? You'll wake everyone in the house.

Tracy plucks the CD from the stereo.

Tracy: Aren't you a little young for "The Who"?

Shannon: Music's not about age. It's about whatever speaks to you. Lynyrd Skynyrd, The Stones, Curtis Mayfield, Parliment and Funkadelic, and greats like them. Man I'd kill be a child of the sixties and seventies. Why couldn't you have met my Dad back then?

Tracy actually gives the idea some thought.

Tracy: I was too busy ignoring Ned and trying to keep my marriage to his father afloat. Besides, your father wasn'y even a twinkle in someone's eye back then.

Shannon: How old _is_ Ned?

Tracy: Forty two.

Shannon: Jeez! What were you like two when you had him?

Tracy: Four and a half. Actually I wasn't much older than you are now. The sixties and seventies were much happier times, that's for sure, but I had other things on my mind besides hippie music, war protests, and naming my children after science fiction characters and fruit.

Shannon: You never participated in a protest? What did you do in college?

Tracy grins mischievously.

Tracy: That's another story for another time.

Shannon: Is it graphic?

Tracy: Goodnight. Do you want the light on or off?

Shannon: Off. Oh, Tracy?

Tracy: Yes?

Shannon: Do I really have to get a 4.5?

Tracy: Yes you do.

Shannon: You're serious?

Tracy: Look at my face, do I look like I'm kidding?

Shannon: Why are you torturing me?

Tracy: Because I don't have many ways of expelling all of my energy.

Shannon sighs and pulls her comforter up to her nose.

Shannon: Goodnight Tracy.

Tracy: See you in the morning.

Shannon rolls over and places the broken frame on her nightstand. Maybe Tracy wasn't as horrible as everyone let on.


	23. Stare

A/N: You guys are so good to me with reviews! Thanks so much! This chapter is a little long, sorry. I'll try to get an update in soon, but one of my friends died this weekend, so we're in the process of grieving over here. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter in a few days...

Tracy: Could you at least pretend to care about your education?

Shannon: You woke me up at 6:30, without warning, and you expect me to be a functioning human being?

Tracy: Sit up straight! Did you even attempt to do anything your hair this morning?

Shannon: I happen to like my hair!

Tracy: You and every other streetwalker on the planet. It seems that bad hair and lack of taste in clothing is a recessive gene that loves to blossom amongst my offspring.

Shannon: Dillon, I understand. Ned?

Tracy: You were fortunate enough to miss his leather pants phase.

Shannon: Glad I missed it.

The school secretary scribbles the last of the message onto the pad before hanging up the phone. She sucked in her breath and tried to be as civil as possible, she couldn't wait until quitting time.

Secretary: Welcome to Port Charles High School. What can I do for you all today?

Tracy: I'd like to enroll my daughter.

Secretary: Great. Did you enroll her with the district?

Tracy: Yes, but they refereed us here. Uh, something about filling out your individual paperwork.

Secretary: All right. I just need to check the computer to make sure she has a file and then we can get you started. What's your last name?

Shannon: Hornsby. H-o-r-n-s-b-y.

Secretary: First name as it would appear on a legal document.

Shannon: Lila. With an I and only ending with an A.

Secretary: Middle name?

Shannon: Shannon. S-h-a-double n-o-n.

Secretary: Date of birth, just the month and day will do.

Shannon: August 13th.

Secretary: All right. You submitted your immunization records and you have a current Port Charles address. All right, you're all set. (She pulls a green folder from under her desk and slaps it on the counter). Just fill this out and submit it to me when it's complete. You'll need to meet with the principal and a counselor to determine rather or not your San Francisco credits are transferable.

Shannon: Do I have to do that today?

Secretary: You do if you expect to have a schedule for next week.

Tracy: You didn't think you'd be lounging around the house, did you? She'll meet with whomever, whenever they become available.

Secretary: I'll make the arrangements.

Shannon and Tracy return to their chairs. Shannon flips open the folder. Tracy pulls out a book.

Shannon: Okay. First name: Lila.

Tracy: Must you recite the form?

Shannon: Yes. Middle name: Shannon. Last name: Hornsby. Name you wish to be called: Shannon.

Tracy peers up from her book.

Tracy: Why do you like to be called Shannon? Your grandmother was an upstanding member of this community, not to mention that she was the glue that held our family together. You should be proud to have her name.

Shannon: It's not that I'm not proud of her name. I just never felt right being called by a stranger's name. Dad said few words about her, they were all kind of course, but none of them inspired me to use her name. Besides, all of my siblings have names that start with "S". It was enough that I looked out of place, at least I didn't have sound like it.

Tracy: Everyone loved your grandmother, especially your family. I know it would make your grandfather very happy…

Shannon: It would make you happy too, wouldn't it? Okay, I'll cross out Shannon and leave the line blank. That way when the teachers introduce me, they'll call me Lila. When I make friends, I'll ask them to call me Shannon. Sound good?

Tracy nods.

Shannon: Great. Hey, you need to fill out the parent/guardian information.

Tracy: Oh joy.

Shannon: I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

Tracy: Knock your self out, but don't take your sweet time. We've got a lot to accomplish today.

The hallways are crowed. Shannon checks the time on her cell, 9:30 and probably the tail end of passing period. Judging by the students she'd seen, the teenagers in Port Charles were into their cliques. The punks hung with the punks, the Mods with the Mods, the dorks with dorks, the jocks with the jocks, and just about very other stereotypical high school group stuck to each other like jelly. There were a few exceptions. A few punks were hanging with the skaters and the hip-hop guys were slap boxing with a few jocks. Shannon headed for the bathroom, learning the rules of this place would probably be a nightmare.

She caught a few mainstream media rejects leaning on their locker and babbling about some television show. They were your classic preps with their designer everything, perfectly styled hair, and picture perfect make-up. Shannon watched the tall, lanky brunette who appeared to be the leader of the pack flip her hair each time she ended a sentence, Shannon found herself wishing she'd flip it too hard and all of her extensions would fall out. She decided to look away before she puked and continued her search for the bathroom.

She didn't get a far. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when the brunette flipped her hair and stared her down.

Kate: My girl told me you were staring at us?

Shannon: I was just trying to figure out who's who.

Kate: Yeah, well, we don't appreciate being stared at.

Shannon: I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you take your malnourished friends somewhere and solve it.

Kate: Or what?

Shannon: I'll feed you extra carbs.

Kate: You obviously don't know who you're talking to.

Shannon: If I try hard enough, I might be able to pretend to care.

Kate: You really need…

Lulu: Kate, don't you and your little friends have diet pills to overdose on?

Kate: This doesn't concern you.

Lulu: Actually it does. Shannon and I are family and if you have a problem with her, you've got one with me. I can tell you right now, the last place you wanna be is on my bad side.

Kate: Whatever. (Glares at Shannon) Just you know, new girl, I can make your life a living hell just by opening my mouth.

Shannon: What influential student do you plan on blowing?

Kate: You little…

Lulu: Bye Kate.

Kate huffs and her sidekicks follow suit.

Shannon: I swear to god, dude she was this close…

Lulu: Don't mind Kate, people tend to get irritable when they haven't eaten since Jesus was a child. So, Tracy's enrolling you?

Shannon: Yeah, I've gotta meet with a consoler and the principal before I can get a schedule.

Lulu: Sounds fun.

Shannon: Yeah, right, a blast.

Lulu: We still on for tonight?

Shannon: Of course.

Lulu: Hey, I can skip 7th period and we can go hang somewhere.

Shannon: You don't have to do that. I'll probably be here until hell freezes over, but some time after that Tracy and I are doing lunch and going to the picture store.

Lulu: You guys are spending quality time?

Shannon: She's actually not that bad. Last night I broke a picture of my Dad and she offered to get me to get it fixed. I expected her to tell me to throw it away and get on with my life, but she was actually supportive.

Lulu: You're putting your revenge plans on hold?

Shannon: For now.

Lulu: Don't you think it's shady that you're leading her on?

Shannon: How am I leading her on? I want to get to know her, but she can't just screw with my life and think she got away with it. I left a mother who was in the process of grieving. I had friends. I had a guy I was trying to get with since platform tennis shoes were in style. I barley got to say goodbye to my friends. My whole life changed without my input.

Lulu: Have you stopped to think that you may hurt her?

Shannon: Why do you care?

Lulu: I really don't, but you really shouldn't let something so trivial ruin your relationship.

Shannon: Trivial? Are you serious?

Lulu: Bad choice of words, my bad, but you really should consider giving her a chance.

Shannon: I am.

Lulu: It's your business. I'm about to be late…

Shannon: See you tonight?

Lulu: Yeah. Later.

Shannon: Later.

Shannon closes the door to the office. Tracy looks up from the forms.

Tracy: What took so long?

Shannon: I saw Lulu in the hall.

Tracy: She's a grade ahead of you isn't she?

Shannon: No, she's a junior too. You don't know what grade your Stepdaughter's in?

Tracy: I don't waste my time worrying about _Lulu's _academic career. I am, however, going to be worrying about yours.

Shannon: What does Lulu have to do with how I perform in school?

Tracy: Close your eyes and think about that.

Shannon: I'm not going to do everything she does. Why are you making her out to be a juvenile delinquent anyway?

Tracy: Uh, let's see, because that's what she is...

Shannon: What did she ever do to you? Existing doesn't count.

Tracy: She embezzled thousands of dollars from my accounts, she eavesdrops on my conversations, she stays out all hours of the night, she's stolen our cars on numerous occasions...

Shannon: Okay, yeah, that's a little much. I don't have the time nor the energy to devote to stealing money from your accounts. I really don't care about your conversations. I don't know anybody to stay out with. I can't drive on X-Box, let alone one of those fancy Bentleys you guys have parked out front. Now that I think about it, what did you do to make Lulu do all of that?

Tracy: Not you too.

Shannon: Not me what?

Tracy: You and the rest of Port Charles seem to think that when people pull ridiculous stunts, somehow they are acting out of self defense. That little girl is a menace and a disgrace to my entire family, I have done nothing but keep a roof over her head.

Shannon: While this conversation is utterly stupendious, I really don't care to listen to you complain about your relationship with Lulu.

Tracy: Why do I even bother with the pubescent sect?

Shannon: What I do?

Tracy: Never mind, let's just hurry up and finish this whole thing. The combination of acne cream and hair spray is making me want to puke.

Secretary: Principal Harrison will see you now. Her office is straight down that hall and it's the door on the left.

When they walk into the office, Paige Henderson is reading over Shannon's file. She barely looks up from the manila folder and carelessly motions for the them to have a seat. Ms. Henderson has movie star looks. Unfortunately for her, that movie star happens to be Danny Devito. She had a patch of facial hair growing on her upper lip. Her eyebrows were arched unnecessarily high, making her look permanently surprised. Cheated by either genetics or fate, she has the look of a woman hellbent on making everybody else's a living hell.

Paige glares of the rim of her thin glasses at Tracy.

Paige: Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Good to see you Ms. Quartermaine. You know, in the two years Dillon attended my school, I've only seen you twice.

Tracy: Great you see you too. Going for the bewildered blonde look this season?

Paige narrows her eyes and pushes a stray strand from her eye.

Paige: You never attended a PTA meeting, volunteered, chaperoned a dance...

Tracy: Your point?

Paige: My point is, here at Port Charles High, we demand that our students have academic and emotional support at home. Parent teacher communication plays a valuable role in our student's success. I'll not allow your need be an absentee parent set your daughter up to fail.

Tracy: Excuse me, but I don't owe you or anyone else an apology or explanation. I was CEO of a Fortune 500 company during Dillon's time at this joke of a school. You also seem to forget that members of my family, myself included, have made countless donations to your academic departments and your extracurricular activities department as well. So don't you dare sit there and speak to me as though my children's educational careers are of no consequence to me

Paige shifts uncomfortably in her chair before turning her gaze to Shannon, who's trying her hardest not to laugh.

Paige: Okay Lila, I reviewed your file and it appears that most of your classes are transferrable. You can take the AP Calculus exam in three weeks with the rest of our students and you can finish out your English class with the rest of the juniors. As for science, you need one more class to satisfy the required units in that area. Your Physics A class represents the first half of our senior Physics, meaning you'll need to make up those units over the summer. I suggest taking a class at the community college.

Shannon; Okay, sounds great.

Paige: I can create your class schedule here, unless you want to see a counselor

Shannon: Here's fine.

Paige: Okay. (She brings up Shannon's file on the computer) You'll have Physical Education first period, Home Room second period, and Calculus third period. Since you're not taking science, I'll give you a fourth period study hall. You'll have fifth period Technology, sixth period Teacher's Assistant for the Algebra class, and your last period will be American History. Sound good?

Shannon: Fine with me.

Paige: (Hits the print button). The class times and the instructor's names are right next to the class names. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by my office. On Monday you'll be assigned a counselor. Ms. Hughes, the secretary, will take your picture for your school ID up front before you leave. Any questions?

Shannon: Uh, no, this should do it.

Paige: All right. See you on Monday and thank you for choosing Port Charles High School.

Shannon: Yeah, right.

Tracy nods Paige's way and closes her office door.

Shannon: She's interesting.

Tracy: To say the least.

Shannon leans up against the secretary's desk and waits to get her attention. Ms. Hughes arches her brow and give Shannon her best, "what the hell do you want?" stare.

Shannon: Uh, yeah, Ms. Harrison sent me out here to get my picture taken.

Ms. Hughes: Oh, okay. Come on over here.

She pulls a blue sheet over the wall of one of the cubicles and pulls out a digital camera.

Ms. Hughes: Lean against that wall, shoulders back, and smile.

Shannon stares blankly at the camera.

Ms. Hughes: Or not. Ready? One, two, and three. Okay, I'll get this onto the template and you guys can get out of here. (Sits down at her desk and starts typing) Lila Shannon Hornsby, Grade 11, and gender female. Okay and print. (Pulls the ID from the printer and shoves it under the laminating machine). Congratulations Lila, you're an official student of this high school.

Shannon takes her ID and grins.

Shannon: Thanks. I actually like this picture.

Tracy: Give me that! Dear god, you look like you've murdered three people.

Shannon: Then people are right, I do you look like you.

Tracy: You're going to be victim number four if you don't watch that smart mouth. Did you bring your picture?

Shannon: Yup.

Tracy: Pick up your feet then.

Photogenius isn't very crowed when Shannon pushes the door open. She holds the door for Tracy and marches straight up to the counter, only to be stopped in her tracks by the cashier. He wasn't what people would call gorgeous, but he had distinctive features that made his face all his own. He had pronounced cheek bones and full lips that looked as though he soaked them in salt water to make them puffy. He had a skinny, turned up nose and Caribbean green almond eyes. His flaming red Afro framed his face and loose curls hung messily in front of his eyes. He was tapping his bronze fingers to the beat of the Sade on the radio, while toying with one of the cowrie shells on his necklace. She intended on pulling her eyes away, but when they made eye contact, she couldn't help but stare.

Tracy: Today would be nice!

The cashier smiles. Dimples. Shannon sighs.

Elliot: Hi, I'm Elliot. What can I do for you today?

Shannon: I, uh, I have...

Tracy: You're letting your hormones do the talking. Last night, my daughter ripped a very special picture of her father and we were wondering if you could edit the rip out and print a new copy. Oh, maybe a nice frame too?

Elliot: Mind if I take a took at the picture?

Shannon: Huh?

Tracy: Oh god! (Snatches the picture from Shannon's hand and trusts it at Elliot) Here.

Elliot scans the picture and smiles up at Shannon. Shannon grins a little too widely. She also notices his NOFX shirt is a little too tight.

Elliot: You were cute.

Shannon: Heh, thanks.

Elliot: Seriously, you have the nicest eyes.

Tracy: Hello? Maybe you missed the memo, but it's not a good a idea to flirt with a girl in front of her mother. Especially when the girl's mother happens to be me.

Shannon: Tracy!

Elliot: Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off like that. Embarrassing moment. Okay, rewind, yeah... So, yeah, I can edit that rip right out. It's no big deal. You'll have to pick it up tomorrow, is that cool?

Shannon: Not a problem.

Elliot: See you tomorrow then.

Tracy: Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm picking it up.

Shannon: Huh? I can do it...

Tracy: I bet you can, but you won't be.

Shannon: Oh come on...

Tracy holds her hand up to silence her.

Tracy: Should I pay now or when I pick it up?

Elliot: Now would be nice, but if tomorrow works better.

Tracy: Tommorrow will do.

Elliot: All righty. Is there anything else I can help you ladies with today.

Tracy: That'll be all. Thank you.

Tracy takes Shannon's hand and drags her from the store.

Shannon: Did you really have to embarrass me?

Tracy: You're far too young for him.

Shannon: I wasn't trying to marry him, I was just looking.

Tracy: Looking, dating, marriage,--all the same.

Shannon: Oh god.

Tracy opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by the ringing of her cellphone.

Tracy: Hello?

Alan: Where are you? The board meeting starts in two minutes?

Tracy: Excuse me, but I needed to enroll Shannon in school.

Alan: Ned enrolled Dillon, you could've had him...

Tracy: Yeah, well, I didn't. Beat me, whip me, make me write bad checks! I'm on my way!

Tracy hangs up the phone.

Shannon: What happened?

Tracy: There's a board meeting up at the hospital.

Shannon: So no lunch?

Tracy is surprised by Shannon's disappointment.

Tracy: You'll be here for quite awhile, I'm sure we can find time...

Shannon (mumbles): Don't be so sure.

Tracy: What was that?

Shannon: Nothing.

Tracy: Look, don't give me a hard time about this.

Shannon: Whatever, I don't care.

Shannon starts down the street.

Tracy: Where the hell are you going?

Shannon: Back to the mansion.

Tracy: That's a good two miles from here.

Shannon: Great! I need the cardio.

Tracy: Fine walk if you want.

Shannon: Or maybe I'll have Elliot give me a ride.

Tracy: The hell you will! Get in this car this instant!

Shannon rolls her eyes and plops into the passengers seat of her mothers car. Yet another let down on Tracy's part.


	24. Haterade

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews. I'm glad you found it interesting Teri. I used to shy away from script format as well, but when I realized that I'm a dialogue person, I jumped on the bandwagon. I have to watch more Ned and get to know his character before I write him (I've got tons of clips to study), he and Shannon will have their moments in time.

I'm glad you found that line funny. My Mom said the same thing when she was my ID from my Sophomore year. What can I say? I'm not photogenic.

Glad you liked the scene with the school administrator. The Principal (looks and all) and Secretary are based people from my high school.

Oh, I was wondering, do you all consider Shannon a Mary-Sue? Be honest. I'm not sensitive. After my sister read it, she said Shannon was borderline. I kind of got that feeling too, but it is a Soap. If you can have brain surgery and come out with every strand of hair, you can have a Mary Sue here and there. I was just wondering if it is actually possible to have a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu in a Soap fandom.

This chapter is really long, I apologize in advance. I was on a roll and I couldn't stop. Eeek!

Shannon slams the front door of the Quartermaine mansion and stalks into the living room. She snatches a bottle of Coke from the bar and throws herself onto the couch next to Lulu. Lulu closes her English book and gives her stepsister a once over.

Lulu: I take it lunch with Tracy sucked.

Shannon: She flaked.

Lulu: Figures. Did she say why?

Shannon: She had a board meeting over at the hospital.

Lulu: Okay, then why are you complaining?

Shannon: She knew she had a meeting today, so why'd she make plans to go to lunch with me?

Lulu: She probably forgot about the meeting. She's probably so caught up in getting you settled…

Shannon: Why are you making excuses for her now?

Lulu: Because you're being dramatic. She had something important to do. Now that I think about it, this isn't just about today, is it?

Shannon takes a hard sip of her Coke and glares at Lulu.

Shannon: Did I say it was about anything else?

Lulu: No, but you're too smart to get upset over something she obviously had no control over.

Shannon: Emotions aren't always logical.

Lulu: Are you going to argue with me or tell me what's wrong?

Shannon: She never responded to any of my letters. I drew her pictures, I told her about my day, anything that seemed important that she might've given a damn about. She's always put me on a back burner. It's my fault for expecting anything different.

Lulu: Maybe she didn't get the letters. Dillon said they moved around a lot when he was a kid, maybe they arrived at the wrong address.

Shannon: Why would my Dad say he sent them then?

Lulu: Okay, he might not have known where she was. From what I gather, Tracy hid Dillon from your Dad. I'm guessing he didn't want to break your little heart by telling you he had no idea where your mother was.

Shannon: So he let me think she didn't care about me?

Lulu: Parents do the dumbest things when they don't want their kids to get hurt.

Shannon: Whatever. It's not important anymore.

Lulu: Maybe he didn't send them. Maybe Jenny still has---

Shannon: What's the point? She won't want them. She won't give a damn about some scribble and remedial artwork.

Lulu: Tracy's not the sentimental type, but she might care.

Shannon: Can we drop it?

Lulu: Fine, it's dropped.

Shannon: Thank you! Anyway, so I met a guy at the photo store. His name's Elliot. He's got this flaming red Afro that's all over his head and these gorgeous eyes. They're a sea green color. He doesn't really fit into a label. He had on a tight NOFX shirt and a baggy pair of hip-hop jeans. My dream man.

Lulu: Lucky! Did he try to get in with you?

Shannon: That's the thing, I don't know if it was good customer service or if he was trying to flirt.

Lulu: What happened?

Shannon: After almost drooling all over myself and him, I hand him my picture. He start's telling me how cute I was and all that other common courtesy crap. Then he looks straight into my eyes and starts telling me how nice they are. I'm smiling, he's smiling, magical dust was falling from the sky. Next thing you know, Tracy starts getting on his line about flirting with me.

Lulu: She killed it.

Shannon: I know, right? It's like she had a thermos full of Haterade, just standing in the middle of the store chugging it. That's not the worst part. He seemed a little too excited about me picking up the photo, but Tracy comes out and says _she'll_ pick it up.

Lulu: And you are shut down.

Shannon: Judging by today, I don't think Tracy's going to allow me have a reasonable life.

Lulu: You just now figured that out? Dillon could've told you that. Welcome to Port Charles! Elevation 50,000 feet above sea level, Attractive guy population zip. The guys here are either gay, facially challenged, your relatives don't approve of them, or they happen to be your relatives, or they're lacking in the personality department.

Shannon: I gotta get the hell out of here!

Lulu: Speaking of getting out of here, are you still down for tonight?

Shannon: I've got nothing better to do.

Lulu: Great. First we have to go to an old friend's house to get you a fake ID.

Shannon: Fake ID? Where the hell are we going?

Lulu: Flash. It's this hot club over by the university. You can be 18 to party. The music is top forty hip-hop, which kind of sucks, but it doesn't matter when you're on the floor. They play the music vids on the TV screen to match the records the DJ spins.

Shannon: Sounds nice, but do you think we'll get caught?

Lulu: Josh, my friend's brother, has the template from the DMV. All he has to do is take your picture and toss it in the template. He'll laminate it and then print it.

Shannon: I don't know what Tracy will do if I get caught.

Dillon: Caught doing what?

Shannon and Lulu turn around to find Georgie and Dillon walking through the threshold. Dillon eyes the girls suspiciously and takes a seat next to Shannon.

Georgie: Where are you guys going?

Lulu: We're just gonna hangout late and Shannon was worried about Tracy having a heart attack if she caught her.

Dillon: Mom might not like it, but she really doesn't pay the much attention to what her kids do. If she's awake watch your back, but she turns in pretty early.

Shannon: Good to know.

Dillon: Georgie and I are going to the movies. You girls wanna join us?

Lulu: Sorry, girl's night out.

Dillon: I've got homework I need to catch up on anyway. Maybe you guys can get to know each other.

Lulu: We don't want to ruin your plans.

Dillon: Since when are you worried about my plans?

Georgie: Since they're probably going somewhere they shouldn't be.

Lulu: When did you become such an old hag? I don't need you or anybody else trying to regulate where I can and can't go. I have a father, I don't need another one.

Dillon: Lay off Georgie! If Shannon screws up, she'll have to endure my mother's wrath. I don't know about you, but that's something most people tend to avoid.

Shannon: Lulu's right. I don't need another set of parents minding my business.

Tracy's obviously got more important things besides me. She probably won't even know that I'm gone.

Dillon: Monica said she'd kick you out if you got into any trouble.

Shannon: Good! The sooner I can get back home, the better.

Dillon: Mom'll put you in boarding school.

Shannon: Anything to get away from her and her pack of loons.

Lulu: You ready?

Shannon: As ever.

The Shannon cuts her eyes at Dillon as she and Lulu leave the room.

Dillon: I should stop her.

Georgie: No you shouldn't. Sometimes you can show people better than you can tell them.

Lulu pulls up to a small house a few miles away from the Quartermaine mansion. Shannon closes the passenger door of Lulu's Jetta and follows Lulu up the walkway.

The neighborhood is nothing like the Quartermaine's. The houses aren't dingy, but they're modest. The cars parked on the street are older models of American cars, Hondas, and a sprinkle of Volkswagens. Minivans and SUVs are parked in their respective driveways. Basketball hoops are nailed on the tops of garages or are on the curb. Shannon takes the people to be working folks that took pride in their homes.

Shannon: Who lives here?

Lulu: Morgan Brennan, she and I went to elementary school together. Her brother, Josh, will hook us up for free.

Lulu raps on the black iron security gate. A tall, lanky, teenage boy flings open the door. His dirty blonde hair is thrown into a messy ponytail and a backward hat sits carelessly on his head. His black and white checkered vans are ridden with holes and his faded brown T-shirt and bleach blue jeans are no different.

Lulu: Hey Josh!

Josh: Lulu? Oh snap! What's up? Long time no see.

Lulu: I'd see you more often if you came to school!

Josh: I go to Rolling Hills now.

Lulu: Since when?

Josh: Since they kicked me out for posting a Myspace for Kate Madison.

Lulu: What? Swear! You actually did that?

Josh: I hate that girl with a passion. I photoshopped her to look nude and all that good stuff. Like twenty fifty year olds started sending me messages. Well somebody from PCH friended "Kate" and Kate saw it and started crying to the principal. They traced the IP address and booted me. I got caught slipping.

Lulu: I can't believe I missed that.

Josh: I was gonna friend you, but you would've gotten caught up in the drama. But yeah, Rolling Hills is nice. I've got a nice girl up there and some cool people, so the move was for the better.

Lulu: Well that's good.

Josh: Yeah. So, what's up? You don't stop by here too often.

Lulu: My stepsister needs an ID.

Josh smiles at Shannon.

Josh: I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Joshua Brennan…

Lulu: Yeah, uh, she's not your type. She bathes.

Josh: Aww, it's like that?

Shannon: Nice to meet you.

Josh: Yeah, you too. Oh, my bad, come in.

They walk in.

Lulu: Where's Morgan?

Josh: Hell if I know. She does what she does and I don't care to worry about it.

Lulu: I guess.

Josh: Step into the bat cave.

Shannon: Could you have any more computers?

Josh: Don't knock it. Yeah, so how old do you wanna be?

Lulu: Well we're trying to get into Flash.

Josh: That place is so played out. But yeah, I'll put you as nineteen because they'll trip if you're ID says you're exactly eighteen.

Lulu: Good looking out.

Josh: I know. You guys can sit on the bed if you want.

Lulu: That's what we won't be doing.

Josh: Still don't trust me? Okay, stand in front of that blue sheet on the wall.

Shannon: That one?

Josh: What other blue sheet is on the wall?

Shannon: Calm down. Okay…

Josh rummages through his desk drawer and finds his digital camera.

Josh: Smile!

Shannon smiles slightly.

Josh: That's right baby! (Feels Lulu's fist in his side) Come on now! I was just playing!

Lulu: Don't play.

Josh: Life is too serious to take seriously, you know that right?

Lulu: Have you been dipping into your grandma's glaucoma medicine?

Josh: Funny. Anyway, I just put the picture into the templet. Okay, real name or do you want me to give you a new one. You're new in town so people wouldn't even know you by name.

Lulu: She looks just like her mother.

Josh: Who's her mother?

Lulu: Process of elimination. I told you Shannon was my stepsister. Everybody in this town knows Tracy Quartermaine trapped my Dad into marriage. Now, if Tracy is my Dad's wife and Shannon is my stepsister...

Josh: I don't keep track of who your Dad's married to! So, Quartermaine?

Lulu: So if we get caught they can beat down the Q's door?

Josh: What's your last name?

Shannon: Hornsby.

Josh: Shannon it is. Shannon Zoe Hornsby.

Shannon and Lulu: Zoe?

Josh: It means life. Life meaning you guys need to gather one and stop sneaking into clubs.

Lulu: Whatever. You're the one that locks yourself in your room all day playing with your computers.

Josh: That's all right! Don't worry about what I do.

Lulu: Less talk and more work.

Josh: Okay, okay. All right. Eyes: Blue. Hair color: Black. Weight: A buck twenty. Eh, how tall are you?

Shannon: Uh, 5'7.

Josh: Two nickels and two pennies. When's your birthday?

Shannon: August 13th.

Josh: All right. Shannon Zoe Hornsby, August 13th, Age 19, hair black, eyes blue, 5'7, you live next door to me. Sound good?

Shannon: Grand.

Josh: All right, let's get this sucker laminated.

Shannon: How do you do this anyway?

Josh: It's simple actually. I hacked onto the DMV server and stole their templet. Easy as pie.

Josh laminates the ID, cuts the extra plastic away, and blows off the residue. He grins and hands the ID over to Shannon.

Josh: There you go. Have fun kiddies. I hate to be rude, especially to you Ms. Shannon, but you guys have to vacate. My Mom should be coming home from work any minute and she'd flip if she saw two sexy girls in my room.

Shannon: She'd probably flip because two girls actually gave you the time of day.

Josh: You wound me.

Lulu: Thanks Josh.

Josh: What are friends for? Have fun kiddies!

Josh slams the iron gate and the girls hop into Lulu's car.

Shannon: I thought you said there weren't any cute guys here.

Lulu: Tell me you don't think Josh is cute.

Shannon: He's not 'beaten with the ugly tree ugly', but he's not big sexy. He's average.

Lulu: Fine, when Elliot sees you again, I'll be happy to let him know Josh has dips.

Shannon: You do that and I'll rip out your hair and beat you with it.

Lulu: Yeah, uh-huh, right. Seriously, try not to look nervous when you walk up to the door. It'll give the bouncer a heads up.

Shannon: Sounds like you've done this before.

Lulu: That's just common sense. Hey, you may even see Elliot there.

Shannon: He probably won't give me the time of day. I think Tracy killed anything we could ever have.

Lulu: I doubt he took her seriously.

Shannon: You didn't need the look she gave him. Not to mention the vibe she was throwing off.

Lulu: He's probably used to over protective mothers.

Shannon: I don't know if you've picked up on this, but Tracy's crazy. Not committed crazy but...

Lulu jerks to face Shannon. She bows her head a little and swallows hard.

Shannon: What I say?

Lulu: Don't go there.

Shannon: Where? Dude, what's wrong?

Lulu: My Mom was committed when I was a kid. Remember when I told you that I never got the chance to know her?

Shannon nods.

Lulu: Yeah, well, that's why. I went to see her over Christmas break and she looked right through me. My own mother has no idea that I exist. I hate it... I hate that I'm angry at her for abandoning me. I hate that my Dad avoids a real relationship with me because I remind him of what he can't have with her. I hate that I can't be angry with her because of something she can't control. Most of all I hate that my anger is so self centered. I just hate this whole thing.

Shannon: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring all that up.

Lulu: It's not your fault. I never told you. I guess I'm over sensitive about people making jokes about 'crazy' people. Calling people crazy is dismissive. You don't understand it or it's foreign to you, therefore it's crazy. I hate that word.

Shannon: That's why you keep pushing me towards Tracy.

Lulu: Exactly. Tracy may not be the best Mom on the planet, but she's yours. I'd give anything to be stood up by my mother. At least then I would know that she sees me. I'm so jealous of what you could have with Tracy. I know what it feels like not to have a mother, so I don't want you to miss out on the one you have.

Shannon: That's the difference between you and I. I've had a mother my entire life. Jenny was everything a mother could be and to tell the God's honest truth, she didn't have to be. She could've treated me the way Tracy treats you. She was nothing but wonderful to me. She was supportive, loving, caring, and there for me most of the time. I didn't want to lose that. I didn't ask to leave that behind. It's kind of hard to miss out on something you didn't want in the first place. (Shannon turns her head to look out of the window) There's Flash!

Lulu: It's our Lucky night. There's a parking space on the corner.

Thankfully the line wasn't very long. They'd gotten up to the door in about twenty minutes, which wasn't bad considering the it was a Friday night. Shannon found herself checking the line for Elliot. She bit her bottom lip, he was nowhere in sight.

Lulu: He's probably inside.

Shannon: Who?

Lulu: Oh please. I know you were looking for Elliot.

Shannon: Actually I was looking for my brother.

Lulu: Yeah, right. Because Dillon and Georgie would go to a night club together.

Shannon: You really do love making her out to be an old hag.

Lulu: I don't mean for it to come out that way. It's just Georgie's very practical. She weighs the consequences before she does things. She's not into being spontaneous.

Shannon: Uh, she and Dillon got married during an epidemic. That's pretty spontaneous.

Lulu: Georgie isn't into going random places just for kicks. She's not into adrenaline rushes. She doesn't like things to go array. Everything has to be planned and if anything goes off track, she'll have a fit.

Shannon: Okay, she's organized and she's got common sense. What's wrong with that?

Lulu: Nothing, but it takes the fun out of life at times.

Shannon: Well why's she like that?

Lulu: I don't know and I don't care to research her personality. I guess it has something to do with the fact that the police commissioner is her father.

Shannon: Oh god! You are so slow. If my father was the police commissioner of a small town, I'd take precautions too.

Lulu: That's all well and good, but I still can't figure out why Dillon's attracted to her. Dillon's funny, he's spontaneous, he's quarky, he's disorganized, he's...

Shannon: He also seems to be the object of your affection.

Lulu: What?

Shannon; You're obvious! You're into my brother.

Lulu: Okay, no. Dillon's my stepbrother.

Shannon: Well why are you worried about who he's attracted to?

Lulu: Curiosity...

Shannon: Yeah, sure.

Lulu: Dillon's not my type.

Shannon: If you like my brother, that's your business.

Lulu: I don't like your brother.

Bouncer: I don't give a damn rather you like her brother or not. What I do give a damn about is the line you're holding up. IDs please?

Lulu rolls her eyes at the bleach blonde bouncer. She pulls out her wallet and flashes it in front of his eyes.

Bouncer: Okay, inside. Gimme your hand.

He stamps a highlighter yellow lighting bolt on her and gives her a slight shove forward.

Bouncer: ID?

Shannon: Right here.

Bouncer: You don't look eighteen.

Shannon: I've got a baby face.

Bouncer: A baby face, eh?

Shannon: I get it from my mother.

Bouncer: Yeah, who's your mother? I don't know any Hornsbys.

Shannon: Do I really need to explain my lineage? I can tell you about my Great Grandfather Dillon and his days in World War I if that'll make you look at my ID and get out of my way.

Bouncer: Just gimme your hand.

Shannon and Lulu push through the hordes of people crowded along the walls. Sean Paul's "Temperature" is turned up full blast as they search high and low for a little bit of breathing room. Only a small corner in front of the bar's available. The girls huddle between a young couple and a huge guy with a lime green mohawk.

Lulu: Is Dillon really named for your great grandfather?

Shannon: No, but it sounded good, didn't it?

Lulu: Are you planning on holding up the wall all night?

Shannon: Calm your nerves! We haven't been here ten minutes.

Lulu: Yeah, well, they're playing my song.

Shannon: Freak-A-Leek is your song?

Lulu: Oh shut up. If you ignore the lyrics, it has a damn good beat.

Shannon: Tell you what, why don't you go shake it like a salt shaker and I'll go have a soda at the bar.

Lulu: I'm not leaving you alone.

Shannon waves her hand to dismiss the thought.

Shannon: I can take care of myself. Really, go ahead, I'll be fine.

Lulu: You're sure?

Shannon: Will you just go? You're gonna miss your song.

Lulu: Okay, but I'll be back as soon as the song's over.

Shannon leans against the bar and smiles into the eyes of the bartender. He runs a tired hand over his bald head and smiles back.

Bartender: What'll it be?

Shannon: Sproke with no nice.

Bartender: Sproke?

Shannon: Uh, Sprit and Coke mixed.

Bartender: Ah, okay, whatever floats your boat.

He slides a clear plastic cup her way.

Bartender: That'll be four bucks.

Shannon puts a ten in his hand.

Shannon: Keep the change.

Bartender: Thanks kid.

Shannon sips her drink and surveys the club. A few steps away from the bar is the techno dance floor. The different flashing tiles remind her of a rubix cube. Through the archway is the Top 40 hip-hop section. She rolls her eyes and rubs here temple, the combination of the thumping hip-hop bass and the high pitch synthesizers are killing her head.

Before she could think another thought, she feels a finger on her shoulder. Thinking it's Lulu and praying it's Elliot, she turns around nonchalantly. However she finds two brown eyes staring down at her and a toothy smile inches from her face, she resists the urge to come out swinging.

Shannon: Not this again. Can I help you?

Len: I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you'd like to dance.

Shannon: Oh, not right now, but thanks for asking.

Len: That's cool. A little conversation wouldn't hurt, right?

Shannon: Actually, it might. I'm not in the mood.

Len: Just basic questions. What do you do for fun?

Shannon: You know what? You're totally right, a little conversation wouldn't hurt. You look like an honest guy. Can I be honest with you? Uh, what's your name?

Len: Len.

Shannon: Okay, Len. I just want to get this out in the open. You see, I'm a female impersonator.

Len blinks.

Len: Come again.

Shannon: I'm a female impersonator. Meaning, I pretend...

Len: What are you saying?

Shannon: I have a penis and it's very, very, very, large. You see, that's why I have such a big ego. I just wanted you to know in advance, in case we decide to hook up.

Len: Whatever gets you going. Hey, I'm cool with it. New things spice up life, you know?

Shannon: You're serious?

Len: Very.

If God was a loving and compassionate god, he'd kill one of them.

Elliot: Don't I know you?

Shannon shut her eyes and bit her lip. Not another one. This time, she didn't bother turning around.

Shannon: If you don't get the hell away from me, I will kick you so hard in your groin that you'll ejaculate through your eyes.

Elliot crossed his arms and smirked.

Elliot: Really? They'll haul you off to jail.

Shannon: Good! I'll go down with the satisfaction of knowing that the only way you could have children would be to cry.

Elliot: You seemed so much sweeter in the picture store.

Shannon whirled around.

Shannon: Elliot?

Elliot: In the flesh.

Shannon: Well it's official, the captain of this ship hates everything the I stand for. Excuse me while I pick the last ounce of my pride up off the floor.

Len: This is too much for my taste. Nice meeting you, sir, ma'am, or whatever.

Shannon: Please, do the world a favor and die.

Len takes his drink, gives Shannon a once over, and hands for the techno floor.

Elliot: You sure have a way with men.

Shannon: Yeah, well, we have our techniques. I'm really sorry about the things I said earlier.

Elliot: Meh, I understand. Guys can be so unoriginal. Now that I think about it, you seemed somewhat younger...

Shannon: Why whatever do you mean?

Elliot: I won't rat you out. It's not like this town has anything interesting for kids your age to get into.

Shannon: Kelly's wasn't so bad.

Elliot: That place gets played out after awhile.

Shannon: Well I'll be there a lot because my brother lives there.

Elliot: Yeah? Who's your brother?

Shannon: Dillon.

Elliot: Interesting hair, kind of out there? Film fanatic? He was in my graduating class.

Shannon: That's him. You can't exactly speak on interesting hair.

Elliot: Hey! I'm happy to be nappy.

Shannon: You have fun with that.

Elliot: Do you feel like dancing?

Shannon: Actually I...

Kate: Elliot! Hey!

Shannon rolls her eyes at the sight of Kate Madison and her anorexic friends. One more rainstorm on her parade and she'd have to stop marching.

Elliot: Hey Kate, Ellen, Marcie.

Kate: Well look what the wind blew in.

Shannon: Please turn to the left. You're so skinny, maybe if you did, you'd disappear.

Kate: I hope you have witty comebacks for the bouncer when he tosses you out.

Elliot: If memory serves, aren't you seventeen?

Kate: Uh, no. I turned eighteen two months ago. You skipped out on my party.

Elliot: Yeah, uh, life happens.

Lulu: I see you found a friend. Oh god, it's the Bulimic Bevy.

Kate: You're seventeen, right Lulu?

Lulu: You wouldn't dare!

Kate: Watch me.

Lulu: I'll rip those extensions out of your hair and slap...

Shannon: Forget it, we don't need the drama. There are other places.

Lulu: We've been here like thirty minutes.

Shannon: We can come back another time. It was nice talking to you Elliot.

Elliot: Hey, come by the store tomorrow, I've got something for you.

Shannon: But my mother's picking up the picture.

Elliot: I know, but I want you show you something.

Shannon: Twelve sound good?

Elliot: Perfect.

Shannon: See you then.

Lulu: He was totally into you!

Shannon: I just might have a life!

Lulu: I hate you! I was born and raised in this town and I have yet to find somebody. You blew in twenty minutes ago and you have some guy waiting to scoop you up.

Shannon: Don't hate the player, hate the game.

Lulu: Whatever!

Lulu parks here Jetta in the north driveway and the girls make their way to the front door.

Lulu: Okay, you really need to be as quiet as possible.

Shannon: No problem.

Lulu digs in her purse and retrieves her key. She unlocks the door and reaches to turn on the light. She and Shannon jump back startled. Standing in her silk robe is Tracy Quartermaine.

Tracy: Surprise my pretties.


	25. Surrogate

A/N: I tried at a Ned/Tracy scene. I don't know if it's totally in character, but I've got a lot of Ned to learn. There will be more opportunities for Ned/Tracy scenes in later chapters, but I just figured I'd try something new. Hope y'all enjoy.

Lulu: Are you gonna get us and our little dog too?

Tracy: Zip it! Where the hell have you been?

Shannon: Out…

Tracy: No shit Sherlock. I'm going to ask again and this time, your answers had better be detailed. Where-have-you-been?

Lulu: We-were-out.

Tracy: I've had it with your mouth. You don't know your ass from a hole in the ground. You are a child, a child with the life experience of a kitten to say the least. Like I told my darling daughter here, I've forgotten more than you'll ever know. If you don't respect anything else about me, at least respect that I've been on this planet forty some odd years longer than you. Now, pulling ridiculous stunts may award you oh, about five seconds worth of acknowledgment from your father, but they're only received as annoying over here. The only thing you run around here is that mouth of yours! I suggest you shut those over glossed lips and hightail it upstairs.

Lulu arches her brow and laughs a haughty laugh. Shaking her head,

she makes her way upstairs. She stops for a second and turns around on her heal.

Lulu: I had a great time Shannon. We should do it again.

Shannon opens her mouth to say something, but when she catches death glare on her mother's face she decides against it.

Tracy: You appear to have inherited my common sense. Where have you been?

Shannon: Don't you think you're doing a little much? It's not even all that late.

Tracy: It's two o'clock in the morning and if it were six in the evening, this is my house therefore I define what is and what isn't too late.

Shannon: Isn't this Monica's house?

Tracy: My brother gave it to her. Wait a minute, why am I engaging in this conversation? This isn't a debate! I don't know what Jenny let you get away with, but coming and going as you please doesn't fly here. You are to tell me where you're going and when you get there, got it?

Shannon: You've got a lot of nerve! You completely ignore me for sixteen years and now you're really gonna stand there and shape your lips to have an attitude because I went out and had a good time?

Tracy: You're changing the subject. Just so you know, I know exactly what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work.

Shannon: I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Tracy: Oh really? Well let me refresh your memory. You think you can wear me down by acting out until I return you to San Francisco. You and I are in this until you're legal and even then, you can't get away from me. Your brothers can vouch for that.

Shannon: I can see right through you lady. You get off on having the last word. Something's missing in your life, so you set out to bring everyone down a notch below you so you have something to look down on. My Mom hurt you, so you're going to hurt her. As long as you've been playing these games, you have yet to acknowledge the people you put in the middle. You hid Dillon from our Dad because he didn't love you back. My Dad never got to know what a great son he had. Then you take me away from my Mom right after she lost her husband and that made you feel good. Never mind that she's the only mother I've never known and the last thing I wanted was to leave her. But hey, you're floating on cloud nine, so who gives a damn!

Tracy: Your late father and his wife are not innocent in this. Your father eased his way into my life just for his own personal gain and when he did what he had to do, he ceremoniously dumped me. He embarrassed me in front of my entire family and the entire town. To add insult to injury, he set his sights on my son's wife! The woman you call your mother came into my home and stole my husband, my child, and broke my son's heart. You're damn skippy I want revenge!

Shannon: Never mind how I feel.

Tracy: You think I enjoy hurting you?

Shannon: Seems like it.

Tracy: Well I don't.

Shannon: There are three things I can't stand. Liars, thieves, and hypocrites have no positive place in my life. So far you fit into each of those categories. When this little visit is up, and it is just a visit, I don't ever what to see you again. I've been giving you chances since I was six years old and all you manage to do is disappoint me. I'm going to bed.

Tracy reaches out and grabs Shannon's arm.

Shannon: Don't touch me.

Tracy: If you think you're going to drop a bomb like that and walk away, you've got another thing coming.

Shannon: I'm done with you.

Tracy ignores her and drags her into the living room. She points to the couch.

Tracy: Sit!

Shannon: I said…

Tracy: I don't give two shakes of a lamb's tail what you said! Sit!

Shannon jerks out of her mother's grasp and plops onto the couch.

Tracy: You listen and you listen well. I thought about you every single day. When did you say your first word? How old you were when you took your first step? What happened your first day of school? Did Paul and Jenny treat you right? Were you receiving a decent education? Were you loved…?

Shannon: I wrote you! I told you about my day. I drew you pictures of every thing imaginable. I put my school picture in those envelopes. I used those letters to make you as apart of myself as Jenny Eckert. You were the one that never wrote me back. Do you realize how that felt? I improved my spelling with the hopes that my letters would be worth reading. I made up little stories to keep you entertained and yet you never sent back a sentence. I'm sick and tired of being hurt by you!

Tracy: I never got those letters.

Shannon: Liar!

Tracy: I never received a single letter from you.

Shannon: My Dad said he sent them.

Tracy: And he has this amazing track record of honesty?

Shannon: Don't you dare criticize him! He was more of I parent than you'll ever be.

Tracy: Then why did he lie to you about your letters?

Shannon: He probably didn't want me to know what a vindictive cow you were.

Tracy: Rain it in missy!

Shannon: You don't even have room to talk about my Dad. You never allowed us to see Dillon. I didn't even know what he looked like until he was standing in my kitchen.

Tracy: That was different.

Shannon: How so?

Tracy: You're upset and it's late. You wouldn't be able to accept it if you tried.

Shannon: I am not upset and I could care less about the time!

Tracy: (Through gritted teeth) Why are you yelling then?

Shannon: I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Tracy. I'm going to bed.

Tracy: I'm your mother, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you.

Shannon: You were just a surrogate.

As hard as she tried to look indifferent, Shannon could see the corners of her mother's mouth quivering. She wished she could take it back. Both of them knew she hadn't meant it, but both were too prideful to say anything. It was Shannon that decided to break eye contact. She sighed and turned to leave the room.

On her way upstairs, Shannon pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. Flipping open her cell phone she decided to call her Mom.

Sydney: Hello?

Shannon: Siddo!

Sydney: Well you're not dead.

Shannon: Really?

Sydney: You haven't called. We were going to call you, but we figured you and Tracy may have needed some time.

Shannon: I don't think Tracy and I will have much of anything.

Sydney: What she do? Did she hurt you, because if she did...

Shannon: Unfortunately we both had a hand in this one.

Sydney: What happened?

Shannon: We both said some hurtful things and in the end, I said something that probably killed the likelihood of us having a relationship.

Sydney: Wanna talk about it?

Shannon: I'm not going to lie, not particularly. I just called to talk to Mom. Don't worry, I'll update you on everything, including a guy I met, but I need to ask Mom a quick question before I go to bed.

Sydney: A guy, huh? You move fast! Look, uh, I know we haven't really talked about the Tracy thing before, but if you ever wanna talk I've got Dad's listening skills.

Shannon: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Siddo.

Sydney: I'll see you soon. I miss you.

Shannon: I miss you too.

Sydney: I'll get mom. MOM! MOM! SHANNON WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

Jenny: The point of a cordless phone is to be able to walk around. You could've brought the phone in the living room.

Sydney: Yeah, well, when have I done things the way they're supposed to be done?

Jenny: Just go. Please go. Hey there Sweetie! I was wondering when you'd call.

Shannon: Please don't think I'm awful, but I really need some sleep. I'll be happy to check in with you in the morning, but I only called to ask a quick question.

Jenny: Are you okay? Is you're asthma bothering you?

Shannon: No, no, I'm fine. It's not about my health.

Jenny: Okay then shoot.

Shannon: Remember how I used to send Tracy letters?

Jenny: Or course I do.

Shannon: Well Dad said he sent them, but Tracy says she never got them...

Jenny: He never sent them.

Shannon: Why? He let me go for years believe that she never wanted me.

Jenny: He couldn't find her or Dillon. He didn't know how to explain the entire mess to you. You were only a child.

Shannon sighs.

Shannon: Well, I just pushed my mother away for nothing.

Jenny: You and Tracy had a fight?

Shannon: A big one. I told her that I never wanted to see or hear from her after the visit. Then I called her a surrogate and now she hates me.

Jenny: I don't think she could ever hate you.

Shannon: Yeah, well you didn't see the look on her face. She look like she wanted to rip my tongue out and slap me with it.

Jenny: I think you hurt her feelings, but she could never hate you.

Shannon: Not that she'd ever tell you something like this, but do you think she loves me?

Jenny: That's something you're going to have to ask her.

Shannon: She'll probably never say a word to me.

Shannon walks into her room and closes the door.

Jenny: You want to fix this, it's up to you to try.

Shannon: That's where you come in.

Jenny: Me?

Shannon: Did Dad keep those letters?

Jenny: I think they're with his files in the garage.

Shannon: Will you send them to me? Maybe if she reads them, she'll know that I've always cared about her.

Jenny: Of course I'll send them.

Shannon: Do you think she'll accept them?

Jenny: I really don't know honey.

Shannon: Well I don't want her to think I'm begging for her forgiveness.

Jenny: It's okay to apologize Shannon.

Shannon: Yeah, but then she'll think I'm weak because I gave in.

Jenny: Your making assumptions. You don't know what she'll think or do until you give her the letters.

Shannon sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

Shannon: Should I apologize now?

Jenny: If you hurt her the way you say you did, you're the last person she'll want to see. I'll send the letters when I go to work. They should arrive on Monday.

Shannon: You're a rock star! Thanks Mom.

Jenny: I talked to Samuel today.

Shannon: Yeah? What he say?

Jenny: He's working diligently on our date. We may have you home before your birthday.

Shannon: Well that's good to know. Tell him thanks for me.

Jenny: Will do. As you know, I have to get up at four to get to Menlo Park on time.

Shannon: Goodnight and I love you. Tell Siddo goodnight for me.

Jenny: I love you too honey.

Tracy watched Shannon stalk upstairs before turning on her heels and heading for a stiff Martini. She decided against waking Alice, she could make a decent Martini, but that woman had too many questions and Tracy had too little patience for curious help. She tested her work and nodded. It wasn't the way she liked it, yet she took another sip and made herself comfortable on the couch.

It was then that she wondered where Luke was. He was supposed to join the family at the "Quartermaine Reunion" as he so eloquently put it. She sighed with relief, at least he wasn't with Skye. Her entire existence was devoted to the spawn of a career criminal. The Fetal Convict seemed to have easily replaced Luke and as much as it hurt her husband, Tracy was rather excited. For the first time in her life, she wasn't agonizing over her husband and his mistress. She was worried if he was drinking too much. Most women would convulse at the thought of having a drunken dimwit fly in at two in the morning, but to Tracy that felt like a scrape on the knee.

She sipped her Martini and stared at the pictures on the mantel. Anyone who was anyone had a photo up there. Pictures of her mother and father in their younger years, Jason and AJ as young boys in bathing suites, Ned in high school, Emily as a rebellious teen glaring at the camera, Dillon and Georgie at last year's prom, and more relatives at various times were perfectly positioned. Tracy sat her martini glass on the table and picked up a black and white photo of her and Alan.

She wondered if Dillon and Shannon would've had the same type of relationship. Would Shannon manipulate her brother, piss him off and force him to retaliate, and manage to paint herself as the victim? Would Dillon be ready to snap her neck on Monday, but beat the living hell out of the boy the pulled her hair on Tuesday? Maybe Shannon would lie for him when he snuck out to be with the girl she'd warned him was easy? Dillon probably would've argued if Tracy threatened to send Shannon to boarding school, something Alan didn't do.

At that point, Tracy realized she knew nothing about her daughter. Sure, she knew very little about Dillon's everyday life, but they shared memories and she could read him. She knew some of what he feared. She knew what he aspired to be. She knew some of the things that made him smile. She'd seen him cry and she'd wrapped her arms around him to quiet him. She'd made mistakes with him. Some were like the one's she made with Ned, others were brand new. She'd made him feel so small. She'd manipulated him. He'd been neglected by her. She loved him and he knew it. He loved her and she knew it.

Shannon was different. She'd come along way from the laughing infant named Lila who's world revolved around Tracy. Her eyes no longer it up when Tracy walked into the room. She didn't squeal when her mother took her hand. She didn't laugh when she spoke to her. The Shannon Tracy held onto couldn't fall asleep without classical music in the background. Being in motion calmed her. Monica's baby talk made her cry.

She was the only child Tracy wasn't accused of warping. She had a fresh canvas to paint. She a chance to slip and paint over her mistakes with a moment of affection. Maybe they could go into the city for good shopping and food they way she and Lila used to. Tracy could tell her about her childhood fascination with the saxophone and how Lila sat in a Harlem jazz club until the last set. They could have a five star breakfast and then Tracy would let her win at tennis, like Lila used to. Or Tracy could talk to her, really talk to her, like she would with Lila. Shannon would listen, like her grandmother, but unlike her grandmother she could fully understand and not take pity on what she didn't.

Tracy laughed bitterly and downed her drink. If they were anything alike, Shannon wouldn't speak to her until hell froze over. Then again, she went out of her way to speak to her father.

Ned entered the Quartermaine living room carrying a streaming cup of tea. He'd come downstairs to retrieve a file, but when he saw his mother slumped over her glass, his interest peaked.

Ned: Mother?

Tracy jumped slightly and narrowed her eyes at her son. She didn't glare out of anger, the light above them was too bright.

Tracy: Don't sneak up on an old woman. You could've given me a heart attack.

Ned: You'd know the signs of a heart attack, wouldn't you?

This time she did glare.

Tracy: I am not in the mood.

Ned: Great, because I only came to get a file.

Tracy: Get it and go.

Ned arched his brow and took a seat next to his mother.

Ned: Okay, what's the matter?

Tracy: What are you talking about?

Ned: Oh come on Mother! You're sitting around, drinking into the wee hours of the morning for your health? Did you and Daddy Luke have a fight?

Tracy: _Daddy Luke?_

Ned shrugged.

Ned: Christina calls Rick…

Tracy: Why did I ask? To answer your question, Luke and I didn't have a fight. I haven't seen him since we returned from San Francisco.

Ned: Does that bother you?

Tracy: Not really.

Ned: You're lying.

Tracy: I am your mother! You don't call me a liar.

Ned: Well what am I supposed to call you when you lie?

Tracy: Don't you have a file to find?

Ned: Is it Skye?

Tracy: No.

Ned: Monica?

Tracy: No.

Ned: Okay, Alice?

Tracy: That makes sense. Her lack of etiquette would drive anyone to the bottle.

Ned: Alan?

Tracy: No.

Ned: For god sakes Mother! Since when have you become the master of monosyllables

Tracy: Since when has English not been your first language? I. Am. Fine. You're obviously in search of some drama. Go find Emily and ask her about her relationship. Better yet, ask Skye about her little criminal spawn. Go spark up a conversation with anybody in this god-forsaken town! Whatever you do, make sure it entails getting what you came for and leaving me alone.

Ned: You are abrasive shrew! I'll never"  
understand you. You complain more often than not about the way the family overlooks you, yet when we try to reach out, you push us away. I don't know why I even bothered.

He moves get up, but Tracy touches him arm.

Tracy: I, uh, you have more experience with this than I do.

Ned: We've had this conversation before. If you and Luke are having…

Tracy: My sex life is not the issue--here anyway.

Ned relaxed a little and returned to the couch.

Ned: What is it then?

Tracy: You have more experience with irritable teenage girls than I do.

Ned: What about Lulu?

Tracy: As much as Lulu works my nerves, she doesn't drive me to drink. It's your sister.

Ned: She seemed pretty well behaved to me.

Tracy: It's just that she's so angry! I can't do or say anything without her blowing up in my face.

Ned: When Grandmother died you were the same way. You snapped at anything that moved. We all tried to comfort you, but you wouldn't have any of it. From what I gather, Shannon loved Paul probably as much as you loved Grandmother. Also like you, she's too proud to just sit and grieve.

Tracy: She blames me for the mess with her father and that woman.

Ned: All she knows is what Jenny and Paul explained. I don't think she's ever heard every little detail.

Tracy scoffed.

Tracy: She wouldn't believe it. She's got this saintly image of Jenny and there's not a single word I could say that would change that. She'll always blame me, even through we both know I had no choice in the matter.

Ned: She's a scared and confused child stuck in a new place with a new family that wasn't quite welcoming. She's probably more sad than upset. Have you tried talking to her?

Tracy: Every word I say she takes as an attack.

Ned: Have you told her that you're happy to have her back? Instead of forcing the fact that she stuck her, you could just tell her how you really feel.

Tracy ran her fingers through her hair.

Tracy: I don't know what I feel for her.

Ned: Do you love her?

Tracy thought for a second.

Tracy: I don't know. I love the baby I remember, but I have no idea what to make of the young woman that's here now.

Ned: I understand. I saw Brooke Lynn here and there, but for the most part she grew up without me. When she stormed back into my life as a feisty teenage girl, it took me awhile to find my niche. It won't happen instantly, but if you try to get to know her…

Tracy: She won't let me.

Ned: That's no excuse. Meet her half way.

Tracy: Oh, am I supposed to let her get away with what she did?

Ned: What did she do exactly?

Tracy: She came home at two in the morning and to add insult to injury, she started a screaming match.

Ned: We've already established that the kid's angry and confused. Cut her some slack.

Tracy downed her drink.

Tracy: Dillon has his moments, but never like this. I can't stand it.

Ned: Didn't you consider this when you plucked away from Jenny, a woman who actually knew how to deal with her?

Tracy glared at him.

Tracy: If this is another one of your "everyone in a wonderful mother but you" diatribes, you might as well go about your business because I'm not interested.

Ned: That's where she got it.

Tracy: What?

Ned: Taking everything as a personal attack! I'm sure Shannon and Jenny have butted heads at some point. Jenny's known her since she was a baby. She understands her temper. She knows what makes her tick. Maybe instead of burning bridges, she could've given you tips.

Tracy: They day I ask Jennifer Eckert for parenting tips, I suggest you alert every religious figure and scientist.

Ned: Dare I ask why?

Tracy: People in hell will need puff jackets and a pig just may whiz over your head.

Ned: Well then it's up to you to get to know her.

Tracy: What do you propose, being that she won't speak to me...

Ned: You're smart woman, figure something out.

Ned checks his watch and yawns.

Ned: It's late and I still need to read over these files for LB.

Tracy: Why do you waste your time on the ridiculous venture?

Ned: Because it's my passion. I don't want to have this argument. Just try to not ruin your last opportunity at real motherhood. Goodnight.

Tracy watched him fade into the hallway. She removed her glass from the coffee table and set it by the bar. Flipping the switch on her way out, she makes her away up to her bedroom.


	26. Obstacle Course

A/N: Greetings readers! I haven't updated in a month and I'm sorry about leaving the fan fiction world without any notice. Things got a little hard, but now I'm back and stronger than ever! I hope each and everyone of you guys are enjoying your summer!

Dillon watched his sister jog up the driveway. He sighed with relief. She'd been gone three hours and he was worried.

Shannon stopped in front of her brother and took a long swig out of her water bottle. She took a moment to catch her breath and stretched a little. Feeling hydrated and less sore, Shannon acknowledged her brother's presence.

Shannon: Morning.

Dillon: Uh, yeah, where'd you go?

Shannon: Where does it look like I went?

Dillon: You couldn't leave a note?

Shannon: No. Well, I didn't think I needed to.

Dillon: So you leave in the wee hours of the morning, nobody knows where you are, but you don't think you needed to leave a note?

She shrugged.

Shannon: I didn't think anybody would care where I went. The Quartermaines made it abundantly clear that they wanted nothing to do with me.

Dillon: I was worried.

Shannon: Sorry.

Dillon: Mom was worried.

Shannon scoffed.

Shannon: I doubt it. Besides, she has functioning fingers. She could've picked up the phone and called my cell.

Dillon: One, I called your phone like six times. (He points to the white iPod headphones dangling from the pocket of her running shorts). You were probably in your own world. Two, you and I both know Mom wouldn't openly admit she was worried about you.

Shannon: No she wouldn't admit it. That is, if she were actually worried.

Dillon: Uh, why do you think our mother is devoid of emotion?

Shannon: Why waste time worrying about someone you hate?

Dillon: I'm not following.

Shannon: What part of 'Tracy hates me' don't you understand?

Dillon: Oh, I don't know, the reason?

Shannon: Do we have to talk about this in the driveway?

Dillon: The lake then?

Shannon: Fine.

Shannon darts in front of her brother and heads for the north fence.

Dillon: Slow down.

Shannon: What's the matter, can't keep up with your little sister?

Dillon: Feeling like a five year old?

Shannon: Sly and I used to race around the corner when I was a kid. He'd be licking my dust off his top lip by the second lap. (She puts her hand on her lip and smirked) Judging by those legs of yours, you couldn't keep up with a turtle.

Dillon: Don't under estimate these legs sister.

The next thing she knew, she was watching her brother's white tennis shoes blend in with the green grass.

Dillon: I heard dust tastes great with turmeric. Better ask Cook... Hey!

Shannon: You lose speed when you flap your jaws. (She slapped her hand on the gate. She lifted her chin and look down on her brother as he bent over to catch his breath) If you breathe slow and steady, you'll be fine.

Dillon: Oh be quiet. (He lifts himself up gives her a playful shove) Where'd you learn to run like that anyway?

She shrugged.

Shannon: Natural talent and years of honing my skills. Dad, he uh, he uh encouraged me to run. I used to get so angry. Especially after they told me about Tracy. I was so mad. I picked up her picture and hurled it at them. Little glass pieces all of the floor, in my Mom's hair, and I just stood there. My chest was heaving and my fists were clinched. I'd never been so upset. I'd never been so terrified at my own anger. I couldn't even move. Mom just stood there with her hand over her mouth. Dad didn't say a word. He picked me up, put me on the porch, and told me to run around the block. I've been running to clear my mind ever since.

He can see the tears welling in her eyes. He reaches for her hand.

Dillon: Hey...

Shannon: Never mind.

She lifts her leg and starts climbing the fence. Dillon touches her arm.

Dillon: You can cry you know.

Shannon: There's no use. Crying won't bring him back. Now, are you coming?

Dillon: You're just like Mom. You have to run an obstacle course just to get to your true feelings.

Shannon: Shut up and climb.

The two raced down to the lake, laughing and taunting each other the whole way. They kicked their shoes off and sat on the edge of one of the little boat docks.

Dillon: That was interesting.

Shannon: Sometimes you have to let your inner kid take the lead.

Dillon: Kind of gave me a clue what it would've been like if we were kids together.

Shannon: I probably would've tormented you.

Dillon: You would've been there. I would've taken a whiney, bratty sister over silence.

Shannon: Who said I was whiner or a brat? Besides, take it from someone who's actually had a little sister, silence is much better.

Dillon smiled.

Dillon: Are you gonna tell me why you think Mom hates you?

Shannon: I came home late last night.

Dillon: She hates you because you came home late last night?

Shannon: Don't shape your lips to say I told you so.

Dillon: Wasn't planning on it. Seriously, she's ignoring you because you and Lulu came home late?

Shannon: No, she's ignoring me because I went out of my way to hurt her. I told her that after Mom wins in family court, I never want to see her again. She kept calling herself my mother, but I told her she was nothing but a surrogate. I made it very clear that she'll never be a mother to me. Big problem with that scenario, I don't feel that way. I just had my panties in a bunch because she didn't respond to some childish letters, childish letters she didn't get mind you.

Dillon: You wrote her?

Shannon: Like an idiot. I was so naive, it took me four long years to realize she was never going to write me back.

Dillon: She never got those letters. I used to bring in her mail when I was kid. She'd stop reading over a file or pause her conference call and acknowledge my presence. In those few minutes, sometimes seconds, I felt important to her. I was like a puppy bringing in the newspaper, waiting for a pat on the head.

Shannon tilts her head sympathetically.

Shannon: I'm sorry.

Dillon: Meh, she was trying to support the two of us the best way she knew how. I can't knock it, but I guess that doesn't make it all right. But, what parent can say they parent based on what's all right? Anyway, the point of that emotional monologue was if I saw anything with the name Hornsby on it, I would've risked being yelled at and opened it.

Shannon: Dad never sent them. He couldn't find you guys and he didn't have the balls to tell me. Maybe if he did, Tracy would talk to me again.

Dillon: You didn't know Paul never sent those letters. All you knew was your mother rejected you for years and it hurt.

Shannon kicked the water, causing it to ripple around their bare feet.

Shannon: I hate this. Tracy was just that lady my Dad told me about. Now she's real and right in front of my face and just don't know what to do. She went from the woman that gave me away to somebody that's important to me.

Dillon: It's okay to love her.

Shannon: It may be okay, but it doesn't feel right. You know, we did bond a little when she came upstairs before Dad's funeral. She wasn't exactly sentimental, but having her there was very comforting. For some weird reason, I already feel like she's my Mom. Nobody can take Jenny Hornsby's place. She's done everything for me and has been there for me every step of the way, but in that spilt second I felt like I've known Tracy my whole life. I'm so angry at her, but I can't help but love her anyway. Is that weird?

Dillon: No, but it's funny you should say that.

Shannon: Why?

Dillon: Ned and I feel the same way. Mom has done horrible things to both of us. She's ruined most of Ned's marriages and she's pulled many stunts to ruin mine. She's abandoned Ned and I to traipse around the world in pursuit of money, power, and new tactics of gaining her Daddy's respect. She's lied to my face like it's nothing. She's done so much, but she'll always be our mother. Ned and I both know that not so deep down, Tracy Quartermaine is a loving, generous, woman that'll do any and everything to make our lives just a little bit easier. I don't know rather to kiss or kill her, but I'll never stop loving her. No matter what she does to you, you'll never be able to write her off either.

Shannon: I don't know about all that.

Dillon: You'll figure it out in no time.

Shannon: I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday night. You were only trying to help.

Dillon: Apology accepted. I understand what you're going through. Like I told you before, I'm writing a book entitled "How to Survive My Mother". If you ever need to review a chapter, don't be shy.

Shannon: Thanks. (She pulls out her cell phone and checks the time). Crap!

Dillon: What?

Shannon: I gotta go get changed.

Dillon: Where are you going?

Shannon: To meet a friend.

Dillon: Does this friend happen to be anatomically male?

Shannon: And?

Dillon: Who is he?

Shannon: Just a guy I met when Tracy took me to the photo store. It's okay, he's cool, you know him.

Dillon: Hitler knew plenty of people.

Shannon: Oh get off it.

Dillon: What's his name?

Shannon: Elliot.

Dillon: Elliot what?

Shannon: I didn't ask for his last name.

Dillon gives her a look.

Shannon: What? I said I was going to meet him, not make babies with him.

Dillon: I'm coming with.

Shannon: Sike! I told you, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself.

Dillon: Let me give you a ride.

Shannon: Okay, but you better behave.

Dillon: Okay, fine, I'll put away the gloves. If he tries anything...

Shannon: Race you back to the house?

Dillon: I'm not gonna let you win this time!

Shannon: Let me? You couldn't even---cheater!

Dillon: Flapping your jaws slows you down, remember?

She glares and takes off after him.

Dillon stops in front of Photogenius and gives his sister a once over.

Dillon: Well, you're fully clothed.

Shannon: Yeah, because I needed to wear my "screw me" clothes to pick up a picture.

Dillon: Yeah, uh, too much information. You and "screw me"...

Shannon: Oh get over yourself. A, how do you think you got here? B, how do you and Georgie entertain yourselves after a hard day's work?

Dillon: A, Mom loves me enough not to talk about the painful, graphic, not worth bring up so images may arise, events surrounding my conception. B, Georgie and fall into bed and sleep.

Shannon: Whatever. You and shiver and shake at the thought of a sexual act that won't be taking place if you want, but I have something to do.

Dillon: What time are you going home?

Shannon: Oh, what, you're giving me a curfew now?

Dillon: Actually I was going to invite you for lunch at Kelly's.

Shannon: I'll just walk over there after I'm finished.

Dillon: I can wait...

Shannon: I bet you can, but you won't be.

Dillon: Stay out of trouble.

Shannon: I'll be sure to get pregnant.

Dillon: I'll see you later.

Shannon shakes her head and slams the door. She waves goodbye to her brother and starts up the stairs.

Elliot: Hey you!

Shannon: Aren't you supposed be inside working?

Elliot: Lunchbreak. For a second I thought you weren't coming.

Shannon: Sorry about that. I got caught up with my brother.

Elliot: It's all good. I'm glad you came.

He smiled warmly at her. He pulled open Photogenius' glass doors and waved her inside for following behind her.

Shannon: So what did you want to show me?

Elliot: Just a sec.

He jogs ahead of her to the counter and immeadtly ducks down to rumedge through the shelves beneath it.

Shannon: Need some help?

Elliot: Uh, no, I got it. You stay where you are and don't move until I call you.

Shannon: Okay...

Elliot: Man! Where the hell is it?

Shannon: Are you sure you don't need help?

Elliot: Ha! I found it.

Shannon: Do I have you premission to look now?

Elliot: I suppose.

She arches her brow and joins him behind the counter. He opens a manila folder and pushes out a black and white 8x10 glossy of her sitting at Kelly's.

Elliot: I took this while you were at Kelly's. I didn't know you, not that I do now, but I couldn't help vut take this. I didn't know how to ask you and if I did, I was afraid I'd ruin the momment. Sorry if I violated your...

Shannon: It's beautiful.

The streetlight slipping at an oblique angle through the windows of the diner picked out what there was of her to been seen, a suggestion of the whites of her eyes between the blanket of long lashes hidden behind the curtains of her coal black hair, the beads of sweat on her arched upper lip, her hand fidling with cord of her white headphones hanging from her ear, a jigsaw puzzle of a girl, half the pieces not visible. She was turned away from the table, turned towards the door as if she were a prisoner in the place and, at any moment, might turn the door handle and tumble out.

Elliot: You like it?

Shannon: I look a little depressed, but the way you used the light is amazing. I didn't even see you take it.

Elliot: I didn't want you ruin the shot. I really should've asked...

Shannon: But you didn't and if you did, you may have ruined the shot. Don't worry about it. How about this, next time you want to take a picture of me, ask.

Elliot: Deal. Hey, uh, I could throw in a frame if you want.

Shannon: That's okay, but thanks. How much do I owe you?

Elliot: For your family potrait? I thought your mom...

Shannon: No...

Elliot: Don't even insult me.

Shannon: This picture is absolutly amazing. I can't not pay you for it.

Elliot: I took that picture without your permission. You keep it.

Shannon: I'm not leaving here without paying you.

Elliot: Tell you what, we're even. I took that picture without asking and now you get to keep a millon dollar masterpeice free of charge.

Shannon: Translation: you get what you want no matter what I decide.

Elliot: Okay, go to dinner with me?

Shannon: What?

Elliot: It's just a hot meal, good conversation, and I get a chance to get to know the girl behind that complex face in that picture.

Shannon: I still don't understand what I get out of the deal.

She was praying she didn't look as excited as she felt.

Elliot: I'll pay.

Shannon: I don't know...

Elliot: We could go to Kelly's. Your brother, your stepsister, and your sister in law work there. If that's not safe for you and a warning to me, I don't know what is. I swear it's just dinner.

Shannon: Okay.

Elliot: Seriously?

Shannon: Yeah. It's not like I have a life and I can always use more friends here.

Elliot: Great! How does Monday at eight sound? I'll pick you up from the Quartermaine's,

Shannon: Sounds like a plan.

Elliot: Great! See ya Monday

Shannon: Bye and thanks again for the picture.

Once she was clear around the block, she cluched the picture to her chest and grinned all the way to Kelly's.


	27. Mom

Lulu hands Shannon a Coke and joins her on the couch.

Lulu: You excited?

Shannon: About what?

Lulu: Hanging out with Elliot.

Shannon: I told you about that...?

Lulu: How else would I have known?

Shannon: Uh, because your nose is always in somebody's business?

Lulu: Or maybe you told me.

Shannon: That too.

Lulu: Are you okay?

Shannon: Just chipper.

Lulu: Tracy's still ignoring you?

Shannon: Yeah. All weekend and she's still going strong. It really shouldn't bother me. I mean, the woman's been ignoring me my whole life, you'd think I'd be to handle three days.

Lulu: What changed?

Shannon: It's not the fact that she's ignoring me, it's that she doesn't see me anymore. She'll walk into my a room and look right through me. It's as though she's written me out of her life with one swipe of the pen. It would be easier if she was giving me an obvious cold shoulder. You know, talking to everyone but me while smirking in my direction or talking about me like I'm not there. But it's like, poof, I say one hurtful thing and she's done with me.

Lulu: Those letters should help.

Shannon: Maybe. (Shannon lifts the package of letters from the couch and cradles it to her chest)

Lulu: She's your mother. As cold hearted as Tracy pretends to be, she's got a soft spot for her children. I don't think there's a mother alive that can stop loving her child over something so petty.

Shannon: I hope her maternal instincts kick in for this one.

Lulu: Don't let this get you down. Loosen up! You're about to go out with a hot guy, something I've been trying to do for months. (Props her feet up on the coffee table) Let your hair down!

Shannon smiles a little.

Shannon: Elliot is hot, isn't he?

Lulu: Thatta girl.

At that point Tracy saunters into the living room carrying the newspaper. She doesn't seem to notice the girls until she sees Lulu's Vans on the coffee table.

Tracy: Were you raised in a barn? Get your first off that table!

Lulu rolls her eyes and puts her feet back on the floor. She looks at Shannon who just shakes her head.

Lulu: You know what Tracy, instead of worrying about where I put my feet, maybe you should try working things out with your own kid.

Tracy doesn't bat an eyelash. She sits in the arm chair and flips to the business section.

Lulu: How mature of you...

Shannon: Would mind giving us some time alone?

Lulu: Sure. If I don't see you before you leave, have a great time.

Shannon: Thanks.

Lulu: Be sure to give me all the juicy details.

Shannon: Will do. (She watches Lulu leave before picking up the box of letters and walking over to the center of the room) Apologizing isn't one of my strong suits. Uh, I know you're still mad at me and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have said those horrible things. I was angry, disappointed, and hurt. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry.

Tracy flips a page.

Shannon: Ahem Okay, uh, remember those letters I wrote that you never got? Well you were right, my Dad lied to me. He never sent them because he never knew where you were. I still think he could've tried harder, but he didn't. I can't dwell on that. You tried over and over to tell me you never got them and I didn't believe you. I'm sorry for that too. Turns out he kept them. Uh, I, well I asked my Mom...I...I mean Jenny to send them to me. I thought you might like to read them.

Silence.

Shannon: These letters prove that I never wanted to cut you out of my life. I've always thought about you. You've, uh, you've always been important to me. I thought that if you read these you'd know that I didn't mean what I said the other night. I'm glad I'm here and I'm glad I have the opportunity to get to know you.

Silence.

Shannon: Would you please say something?

Silence.

Shannon: Don't you care that I want you in my life?

Silence.

Shannon: I can't stand the cold shoulder, please?

Tracy flips another page.

Shannon begs herself not to cry, but the tears all welling up in her eyes.

Shannon: I'm really sorry.

Silence.

Shannon: I'm not just saying that either.

Silence.

Shannon: Tracy?

Nothing.

Shannon: Please?

Another page turns. Shannon swallows, but the tears are already on her cheeks.

Shannon: Mom?

She had to give the woman credit. Even after she heard what she wanted, or at least what Shannon thought she wanted, she still didn't break character. Yet that didn't assuage the hurt.

Shannon: Fine. (She drops the letters at her mother's feet) I..I...I have to go get dressed. Oh, yeah, I'll be where I'm at.

She practically bolts out of the room.

Only then does Tracy lower the newspaper. She wipes the little bit of wetness from the corner of her eyes and leans over to pick up the box.

**An Hour Later...**

A knock on her bed room door startles her awake.

Alice: Sorry to disturb you, but an Elliot Ruskin is here to see you.

Shannon: Oh, yeah...

Alice tilts her head. Puffy eyes, tear stains, protruding bottom lip. The classic signs of a fall out.

Alice: I can toss him out the front gate.

Shannon: No, no, he's a friend of mine.

Alice: Maybe you should take a load off.

Shannon: Maybe my family doesn't pay you to be a shrink. (She sighs and squeezes her temple) Or maybe it's not your fault that my mother--never mind. Sorry I snapped at you.

Alice: No skin off my neck kid. I've seen the aftermath of a fallout with Ms. Tracy plenty of times. I can also see when two people are so much alike that they can't stand each other.

Shannon smiles slightly.

Alice: Are you sure you don't want me to tell the red head to get lost?

Shannon: Nah it's okay, but thanks anyway.

Elliot's leaning on the door waiting for her. At the sight of her, he brushes himself off and stands up straight.

Elliot: Greetings.

Shannon: Glad you could make it.

Elliot: Not as glad as I am. If you're so happy, why the long face?

Shannon: I've got an even longer story .

Elliot: If you need some time to yourself...

Shannon: It's okay. I promised I'd have dinner with you and damnit, that's what I'm doing.

Elliot: Seriously, Kelly's isn't going to burn down.

Shannon: I did a little research on this hovel of a town. You guys had a hurricane, a train wreck, and an epidemic all in a six month span. For all we know, Kelly's may burn down Tuesday.

Elliot: You sure?

Shannon: I'm fine, honest.

Elliot: You're sure?

Shannon: You keep asking me rather or not I'm sure and you won't be fine.

Elliot: And on that note, take one last look at the past. And we're off.

Alice: What should I tell Ms. Tracy?

Shannon: Whatever works.

Georgie slides a double cheese burger in front of Shannon and a rib eye with mashed potatoes in front of Elliot.

Georgie: You're sure Tracy knows your out with a member on the opposite sex? A member for the opposite sex that's three years older...

Shannon: Elliot and I are having a friendly dinner. And even if we weren't, I don't give a damn what Tracy knows or doesn't know.

Georgie: Don't play with fire.

Shannon: Is my brother here?

Georgie: Yeah he's on the grill.

Shannon: Well Elliot, you better check that A1 for saliva.

Elliot puts down his fork and grimaces. Shannon laughs.

Shannon: I'm kidding.

Elliot: Are you?

Shannon: Oh shut up and eat.

Georgie: If you two need anything, just give us a shout.

Elliot: Thanks Georgie.

Shannon: Thanks. So, looks like you tamed your hair.

Elliot: Yeah, when it gets windy it tends to get in my eyes. And don't go knocking my hair, my parents fell love over it.

Shannon: Your parents actually fell in love over _your_ hair.

Elliot: No, no, not mine. Dad met Mom during her ballet phase. He and a few of his buddies were building the sets for one of her company's dance performances. Imagine if you will, a Scott. A big blonde Scott with more curly hair than he knew what to do with. My Mom had the perfect dancer's body. Petite everywhere. She even had delicate features and smooth dark skin. My Dad wasn't an ugly man, he just had an interesting face.

Shannon: Like yours.

Elliot: Like mine. Anyway, it was obvious Dad had no idea what do with his hair. He also had no idea what to say to this flamboyant, worldly, dancer he couldn't take his eyes off of. On the eve of the performance, the coordinator announced that he was playing on honoring every single member of the crew and Dad better do something with that taco meat growing out of his head if he expected any recognition. Dad was embarrassed, but Mom was right there to save the day. She pulled out an afro pic, showed him how to use it, and the rest is history.

Shannon: What a way to start a life. Are they still together?

Elliot: Nah, she left just after my sixth birthday.

Shannon: Oh, I'm sorry.

Elliot: I'm not, she is who she is. You ever heard Lynyrd Skynyrd's Freebird?

Shannon: Who hasn't?

Elliot: That's my Mom. She hung in as long as she could and when her spirit couldn't stay glued to my small town Dad and his middle American dreams, she took flight.

Shannon: Do you visit her?

Elliot: No, I haven't seen her since I was eight. She came by once and I was so consumed with anger that I refused to see her. I'm still kicking myself. I always wanted a second in her colorful life. I always wondered what it would be like to be in her spotlight, the object of her affection. (He shrugs). Meh, she is who is she is and I love her no less.

Shannon: I pushed my Mom away when she tried to reach out to me and I'm riding that beef. I was so angry because she wouldn't love me like she loved her other kids. I just want her to love me too.

Elliot: You know, you can't dictate to people how they love you. I wasted so much time trying to force my Mom to love me in a way she just couldn't. My Mom loves me through postcards and sketches and I love her through letters. Your Mom loves you her way and you love her your way. That doesn't make her love any less valuable.

Shannon: I've always wanted her to love me perfectly, the way my stepmother did.

Elliot: Love isn't about loving the perfect person, it's about loving an imperfect person perfectly.

Shannon: I never thought of it like that.

Elliot: Yeah, it took me awhile to get to that place with my Mom. I'm sure your Mom loves you just as much as mine loves me, all you have to do is give it time.

Shannon: Thanks for the advice.

Elliot: What are friends for?

Shannon: To agree with you about everything under the sun even when they know damn well you're wrong.

Elliot: Haha, you wish.

Dillon: How's the meal?

Elliot: Never knew a Quartermaine could make a good steak.

Dillon: Mike taught me everything I know. I haven't seen you in awhile, you still at PCU?

Elliot: Unfortunately. If I get my act, and my bank account together, I just might transfer.

Dillon watched his sister's face drop.

Dillon: Good luck with that man.

Elliot: Still a film major?

Dillon: Yeah and it feels good to be doing something I love.

Elliot: Way to go.

Dillon: I hate to cut this short and play the annoying big brother, but Shannon has school tomorrow.

Shannon: Are you serious?

Dillon: I promised Monica I'd keep you out of trouble and that's what I'm doing.

Shannon: That's all well and good, but Elliot isn't trouble.

Dillon: Interesting way to take it. Mom won't like that you're hanging out here all hours of the night.

Shannon: You're not my father.

Elliot: Hey, hey, your brother's right. You have school tomorrow, I can respect that. Come on, I'll walk you home. Dillon, what do I owe you?

Shannon: Nothing because I'm paying.

Dillon: Free of charge just as long as my sister makes it home okay.

Shannon: Dillon!

Elliot: Thanks man. See you around. Good luck next semester.

The drive to the Quartermaines was a short one. Elliot opened the passenger door and helped her out by her hand. He wrapped his leather jacket around her bare shoulders as they walked toward the door.

Shannon: I had a great time tonight. Thanks for the advice about my Mom.

Elliot: No problem, thanks for being willing to listen. You were great company. Hey, uh, this doesn't have to be the last time we hang out. I know we're even as far as the picture's concerned, but I really like being around you.

Shannon: You're not so bad yourself. Like I said, I can always use more friends and I'd be most happy if I could call you one.

Elliot: Well all right then! You've got a friend in me lady. You're new friend has to go, I have to open the store at eight.

Shannon: Yeah, I've got school. So, thanks again and I hope to see you around.

He squeezed her shoulder and steps away from the door. He waits until she gets inside to drive off.

After throwing on her pajamas, a sweatshirt and sweats, she looks around for her iPod. She can't sleep without some sort of music. She smiles slightly when she sees the white cord dangling out from under her pillow. She tugs causing not only the iPod to fall at her feet, but off white envelope as well. Puzzled, she lifts the envelope up to her eyes. She nearly drops it when she realizes what it is.

In her hand is a letter from Tracy.


	28. A Doll's House

A/N: God dog...it's been like a month and a half since I updated this bad boy. I had writer's block something terrible. Anyway, I'm sorry if anyone is bothered that I switched out of "script" format. I found that I couldn't get through this chapter writing that way. I don't know if I'll switch back, but this format proved to be easier for this chapter. Now, this maybe be a little OOC as well and if it is, call me out and I'll try my best to change it.

Anyway, sorry to leave y'all hanging like that.

Oh and I'd like to give an honor to OCS (On Campus Suspension), for if it weren't for the fact that I'm in there almost everyday, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. Also, thanks to all y'all that have reviewed. You guys give me the courage to keep writing.

All right, let's get this thing moving...

Shannon fingered the letter delicately, marveling at its mere presence. The envelope was sturdy and well crafted, elegant and important, like her mother. She eased onto her bed, gently clutching the letter as she pulled her covers back. Jerking the comforter and sheets up to her nose, she eased into the coolness of her bedding before picking up the letter again.

She barley got the damn thing open when she noticed she had company.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously. She slipped the letter under her covers and pushed a stray hair from her eyes. "I have school in the morning."

"That didn't seem to bother you while you were traipsing about the city with a certain photo shop boy."

"Look," she rolled her eyes. "If you came in here to complain about my _platonic_ dinner with Elliot, I don't care to hear it."

Tracy narrowed her eyes and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Do you mind?" Shannon grumbled.

"Did you notice my letter?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I was about to open it."

"Well don't. I rather you not read it."

"Well what the hell did you write it for if you didn't want me to read it?"

"I suggest you curve your tongue. Like it or not, I'm still your mother and it'll be a cold day in purgatory before I allow you to speak to me that way."

"Oh my GAWD" Shannon moaned into her pillow. "Seriously, if you came in here to complain, hurry up so I can go to sleep."

"I thought it would be best to have a conversation face to face. I thought…I thought a letter wouldn't do."

Shannon lifted her head away from her pillow. Tracy smiled.

"I have your attention now?"

"Come on Tracy …"

"I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have let you walk out that way. I know what it's like to reach out and pull back missing something."

"It's okay. Well actually it wasn't, but I understand."

"I don't think that you do. I...I'm not very good with sentiment. My mother loved me the way you say Jenny loved you. She was kind, loving, and supportive. She accepted what she could, and loved what she didn't understand. My father was very different. My father was the complete opposite. Have you ever read Ibsen's "A Doll's House"?"

Shannon nodded, remembering her sophomore year of high school.

"Remember how Torvald despised anything that was imperfect? The man lived his life through his image and the slightest bit of weakness was not tolerated. That's your grandfather for you. He wanted a close, strong family, but reaching out to the weak individual was not something he did. He firmly believes that being affectionate makes you inadequate. Breaking down is for the powerless. I was taught to suck it up and move on. When you were standing there crying and begging me for a little piece of acknowledgment was like watching the first time Daddy kicked me aside like a rock in his path. I lost something that day and part of me knows that I may never get it back. I don't want to do that to you. I don't want you to have fear of reaching out. I don't want you to fear giving your heart to some because you think they'll step on it when things so array. I don't want you to think there is anything wrong with being loved. That's why I wrote that letter.

Shannon nodded and slowly looked up from the sleeve she was chewing. Still making me eye contact, she reached for Tracy's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she smiled up at her mother.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me, don't get me wrong, but why did you? I mean I could've read that in the letter?"

"I realized that I was still hiding. I thought you would be easier to hear my apology if I looked you in the eye when I delivered it."

"I'm really glad you came."

"And I'm glad you're here."

Shannon beamed and gave Tracy's hand another squeeze.

"I am too. When I was little I'd dream about what it would be like to meet you. I'd dream about little things like where and how we'd meet and what we would do," her smiled faded and she went back to staring at the soggy sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I never imagined I would have to lose one parent to gain another."

"Things are rarely the way we imagine them."

"You know that song by the Zombies? Uh, what's it called?" she snaps her fingers and looks up at the ceiling. "Oh, yeah, 'She's Not There'. Yeah, well, that reminds me of you every time I hear it. I knew what you looked like, I was so sure about the way you sounded, but I was never sure that you were real. I thought you were someone my parents invented to explain what they didn't create. I wish Dad would've told me the truth."

"If your father was any more full of shit, his eyes would be brown."

"Wait a second...

"Shannon, you treated me like an imaginary friend and when you realized the answer to your all of your questions didn't exist, you gave up. When you finally figured out I wasn't the mother you wanted, you decided to to call it quits. I happen across your last letter and you were so angry..."

"I was so sad. I wanted you to want me liked you wanted Dillon. Even though Mom and Dad loved my dirty drawers, it still hurt to know that the woman who gave birth to me didn't want anything to do with me."

"That wasn't true," Tracy said softly. She pushed a wild piece of hair from her daughter's eye. "It never will be. I've always wanted to be in your life."

"Why didn't you come for me?"

"I didn't know how."

"Oh," Shannon sighed. "I understand. Tracy, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"If you could've, would you have taken me to Europe too?"

Tracy cocked her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling. Sighing, she stroked Shannon's hand.

"I don't know," Tracy winced at the hurt look on the girl's face. "It was really hard then. There were days that I didn't know how Dillon and I were going to eat. I did many things to survive and to keep my son that never complained sheltered from the harsh reality of our situation. I was always trying to survive and even though I was right there, I missed out on some very important things in your brother's life. Honestly, I think it was a blessing for everyone involved that Paul and Jenny took you. You got a wonderful life..."

"And you had one less problem..."

"No, no, no. Look at me," she tucked two delicate fingers under her daughter's chin. "I never saw you as a problem. I wanted to take the both of you and get away from all of the craziness, but I know one of the best I could've done for you was to give you to people who had the time, the resources, and the time to raise you the way you deserved. It wouldn't have been fair to you, Dillon, or me if I had taken the two of you. Do you understand?"

"Why did you choose him?" she asked. "I still don't understand."

"I knew you wouldn't remember me. Dillon wouldn't know what to do if I up and left him with little or no warning..."

"He didn't know what to do when you did it thirteen years later, just like I was traumatized by your dramatic entrance sixteen years after you threw me away.

Tracy sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"The difference is the both of you were older and better equipped to deal with a event of that nature. You were barley a month old and our bond wasn't strong enough that you'd miss it long. I know it would be easier to let them take you," Tracy watched her daughter's face. "And, for the record, I didn't throw you away."

"Okay, it was easy for you and you did the same thing to my brother. That's all well and good, but you love him more than me and no matter how happy you are to see me and no matter how much you want me here, you don't love me.

Shannon scoffed at her mother's silence.

"Exactly."

"Do you love me?"

"What? What does that..."

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"I...I don't know. I hardly know you. I want to get to know you and I'm excited about having you in my life, but we don't really know anything about one another."

"Exactly. I loved my baby girl. I've always wanted a daughter. I would look at you and wonder rather or not you'd be like me, like your father, or maybe you'd get lucky and be like my mother. I love the baby I remember, but I hardly know the young woman sitting in front of me. I am _happy_ that I finally have you, but like you said, we hardly know each other. Give me a chance and stop pushing me away because you think you know how I feel and we can have a relationship. It won't be perfect, but it'll be ours."

"I'd like that. You know, Elliot said..."

"He's a psychiatrist now?"

"_Anyway_, he said, 'Love isn't about loving the perfect person. It's about loving an imperfect person, perfectly.' I get that now."

"He's limiting himself by working in that photo shop," Tracy shifted and looked down at her watch. "Don't you have school in the morning?"

"Unfortunately."

"While I hate to end this conversation, you need plenty of rest. You can get a 4.5 when you're sleep deprived."

"Goodnight Mom," Shannon grumbled and pulled the covers over her face.

Tracy smiled slightly and patter her daughter's hand.

"Do you want your light on or off?"

"Off please. Oh and Mom?"

"Yes Shannon?"

"You know how Nora broke out of her doll's house and told Torvald where to put it? Maybe you should tell Edward where to go and how to get there."

"Don't stay up too late," Tracy turned off the light and stepped into the hallway.


	29. Sick

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm really grateful for them. I'm glad you all prefer story format because I think I'll stick with it. I would've posted a little "update alert" on livejournal, but my computer is on one.

This story finally has a plot, dun dun dun. It'll become more apparent later, but it's easier to write when you actually have a plan in motion. Why should you guys care? That means faster updates!

Now, on with chapter 29 (ha, ha, ahaha, one away from thirty).

"Lila! I'm glad I ran into you!"

Shannon sucked her teeth and turned around to find Kate leaning against a set of lockers. She was fiddling with a heart shaped pendant around her neck and staring daggers at her. Shannon glared back at the blonde, thanking creation for the self control she'd developed over the years.

"First of all, my name is Shannon..."

"Your grandmother was a hell of a woman," Kate smiled smugly. She stepped closer, invading Shannon's personal space. "It's a shame you two are nothing alike."

Shannon swallowed. She balled up her fists and smashed them into the pockets of her jeans.

"What do you want?" she asked in a chilly voice.

"Just to have a little chat. I heard you went out with Elliot."

"And...?"

"_And_, Marcie has had her on eye on him for years. So I hope you enjoyed your little outing because it won't be happening again."

"Elliot and I are friends," Shannon paused then laughed. She smiled when Kate stared at her strangely. "Why am I explaining myself to you? My own mother doesn't dictate who I do and don't see. How you got the notion that you can is beyond me. What I do know is if I want to see Elliot, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You blew into town twenty minutes ago and you already think you're running things. Like I told you before, I own this school. If I say the two of you are done, you're done."

Shannon laughed heartily, slapping her thighs and slouching against the lockers. She reached for Kate's shoulder while trying to catch her breath, small giggles slipping out between gasps for air. Kate glared and slapped her hand away.

"Oh..." Shannon arched her brow and gave her a sympathetic look. "You were serious."

"I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth, okay? I'm not going to let you screw over my friend."

"Look, if Marcie has a problem, then Marcie should be having this conversation. We're in high school; it won't hurt her to be direct. Now, if you'll excuse me," Shannon slung her bag over her shoulder. "I must be going."

Shannon pushed open the front door and tossed her bag aside. She ran her fingers through her unruly hair and made her way to the living room. She and Lulu were supposed to compare their history notes and then check out a movie.

She opened her mouth to call her step sister, but quickly shut it when she noticed her grandfather lounging in the armchair reading the newspaper. She took a few steps back, biting her lip and cursing herself for wearing heals.

"Lila?"

"Shit," Shannon murmured. Would it be wrong to hope he was seeing her grandmother in the door way? She stared at him like a dear caught in head lights. "Please..."

"What are you staring at child? Come on in here, I'd like to have a word with you."

Shannon bit her lip. She flopped into the room, trying very not hard to hide her wariness. She smiled politely, standing until the old man gestured for her to sit down. She placed her hands at her sides, back in her lap, and back at her sides. Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about. We got off on the wrong foot," he smiled into her eyes. "When your mother wants something, she'll stop at nothing to get it. You know that all too well, don't you? She took you away from the only family you knew..."

"Mr. Quartermaine..."

"Cut the formalities! You are to call me grandfather just as your cousins do."

"With all do respect, _Grandfather_, the relationship I have with Tracy doesn't concern you."

Edward frowned. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Like I said, my demented daughter does want she wants and it takes a hell of a lot to stop her. One can never be too careful."

Shannon just stared. She shifted a bit, returning her hands to her lap.

"You look so much like her," he smiled a tightly. "When I first met your brother Dillon, I just knew he was going to be something like your mother. Fortunately he's so much like your grandmother, but that doesn't negate the fact that she raised him. She was his role model. You, my dear, are the only child Tracy didn't have a chance to wrap."

"Mr..."

"Grandfather."

"_Grandfather_, I'm not trying to be rude but I have homework..."

"Such discipline! You're not reckless and impulsive like that mother of yours."

"We've established that you think Mom and I are nothing alike..."

"Yes, yes, of course. I think you may be the sanest of my grandchildren, with the exception of your cousin Emily. I know I can trust you. I know you'll help me."

"Help you? Help you with what?"

"Your mother."

Shannon shot off the couch. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Uh, whatever issues the two of you have aren't my business. I just met Tracy and we've finally gotten to a common place. I don't want to ruin that."

"I understand, but your mother means to harm this family by ousting me from it. I can't allow that to happen. If you stand by and do nothing, if you don't help me, you're consenting to the destruction of this family."

"Pitting one family member against another can cause more destruction than whatever my mother is doing."

"Your mother..."

"Is a grown woman and you're a grown man. Take your issues up with her."

"What will it take, hmm? What'll happen you don't do as she asks? She'll ship you off to boarding school without giving it a second thought. I can protect you..."

"I..."

"Take time to think about this."

"Think about what?"

Shannon's head shot up at the sound of her brother's voice. Ned crossed the room, eyeing his grandfather suspiciously along the way, and placed a protective hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"I was just getting to know the latest addition to the family. No harm in that."

"I don't know about that," Ned arched his brow. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Family," Edward snuck a glance at his granddaughter. "It's time she knows how things work here. It thought it best that I should be the one to..."

"Blackmail her first?" Ned laughed bitterly. "Shannon has no idea about the, ahem, ways of this family. She was raised by sane people with normal family values. Whatever plan you're coming up with, leave her out of it."

"I'm trying to protect her from the vicious vixen you two call a mother. Somebody's got to keep her from seeing Tracy through rose colored glasses and I'm going to be the one to do so."

Ned tilted his head. "Everything mother knows, she learned from you. Every scheme, every harsh word, every indifference, she learned at your knee. With that, she still manages to have some ounce of her humanity. You created the woman my mother learned to be and I'm not going to sit idly by and let you do the same to my little sister."

"Remember what I said," Edward laid a hand on the girl's other shoulder before leaving the room.

Shannon sighed. She covered the hand her brother had on her shoulder with her own. "Thanks."

"What are older brother's for?" Ned removed his hand and sat down on the couch. "He wasn't over the top was he?"

"By Quartermaine standards--no. In the rest of the world..."

"Don't pay him any mind. There's nothing that man loves more than fresh meat and new heirs."

Shannon nodded absently. She poured herself a glass of water and lifted the pitcher towards her brother. When he shook his head, she took her glass and joined him on the couch. She kept her eyes around in the glass, debating rather or not to trust him.

"I trust that you're feeling welcome?"

"Ha, yeah," she chuckled. "Mom and I had a major fight and made up, grandfather has already tried to throw me out and blackmail me. Oh, yeah, I feel right at home. Why are these people so...?"

"There are no words, don't bother looking for them," Ned sighed. "That's just the way they are."

"It is no measure of health to be well adjusted to a profoundly sick society."

"Krishnamurti," Ned smiled. "Nobody has ever defined this family as a healthy one, but it's strong. We may fight one another into the ground, but we can't help but love each other. It's who we are, it's in our blood. Grandfather means well. He worked very hard to build this family and wants to see it passed on with all the pieces in tact."

"All the pieces accept Mom's feelings. How can you accept the way he treats her?"

"It's all I've never seen. It's all she's ever seen."

"It's sick," Shannon sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"_May I?"_

"I suppose so."

"Do you think Mom would send me to boarding school when and if she gets tired of me?"

"I don't think she'll ever get tired of you."

"What if she does? We have a bumpy road ahead of us as far as creating a relationship goes. Not to mention that I'm a teenager. Dillon's grown and so are you. What if she gets sick of dealing with motherhood? I know she won't send me back to San Francisco..."

"I can't tell you what she will and won't do, but I can tell you that she probably won't send you away. She'll threaten, but she won't go through with it. Her own experience with boarding school wasn't a good one. I don't think she'd subject you to it."

"What happened?"

"Not my story to tell."

"I understand."

"Dillon," Ned shifted uncomfortably. He placed his hands in his lap, down at his sides, and back in his lap. Shannon smiled at the familiar gesture. "He, uh, he talks to me. I wanted you to know that you can too."

"Thanks," Shannon smiled up at him. "That means a lot."

"Good," he lifted himself from the couch. "I assume you have homework to do, so I'll let you get to it."

"Yeah. Really, thanks Ned. Not just for saving me from Mr. Quartermaine, but for talking to me."

"Anytime kid."

"Hey, if you see Lulu, tell her I'm waiting for her in the living room."

Ned nodded and left the room just as Lulu was coming in.

"Thanks for being on time."

"You're welcome," Lulu sat her bag in front of the coffee table and fell tiredly on the couch. "I'm not that late."

"Yeah, well, while waiting for you I ended up with the "destroy Tracy and save the family" diatribe from Mr. Quartermaine."

"Ehh," Lulu grimaced. "Makes me thank my salts that I'm not one of you."

"_Them_," Shannon said quickly. "I'm about as much a Quartermaine as you are."

"You're genetically related to them and trust me that counts for a lot."

"Tracy seems pretty normal…"

Lulu laughed. Shannon frowned.

"Oh please! Tracy is nowhere near normal."

"Who is? Comparing to that…whatever he is…that just tried to blackmail me into undermining my own mother, she's normal."

"You were ready to do anything to get back to Jenny a few days ago."

"I want to go back home. I miss my friends, my family, and my school. I miss my city. I'm just not ready to hurt Tracy to get all that back. I'm slowly getting to know her. We're developing a bond and it's the last thing I want to lose. My Mom will beat Tracy in court, but for the time being I'm getting to now another Mom.

"And if Tracy wins…?"

Shannon's head jerked. "She won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"She just won't, okay?"

"You heard what your lawyer said. Jenny has no legal rights in this case. With the law and the Quartermaine fortune on her just, you and Tracy may be together for the long hall."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"You need to come to terms…"

"You're not my therapist! I don't need help processing a damn thing!"

"I'm just trying to help…"

"All of you people are just trying to help. I can deal with my mother and my life by myself." she scowled at Lulu and started for the door. "You can keep your advice."

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to study."

"You know everything, figure it out yourself."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen! Where are you going?"

"To hell if I don't pray."

With that she stormed out of the room.

"Shannon, just the kid I wanted to see."

"Would you people just…" she turned around and found herself face to face with Alice. She was pissed, but she had the sense enough not to take it out on the wrestler of a maid. "Oh, hi Alice."

"Elliot Ruskin is waiting outside for you. I wasn't sure if you wanted your family to see him."

"If they don't approve, I don't care. Where'd you say he was?"

"On the front porch."

"Hey there little lady," Elliot grinned when she opened the door. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I didn't know you were coming by," Shannon smiled and leaned against the closed front door.

"Your mother hasn't picked up your family picture. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to it. When you want the job done right, you have to do it yourself. So I brought it over. If you want me to leave it and go. I just wanted…

"Elliot…"

"...to be the one to drop it off because…well…they collect dust…"

"Elliot…"

"You won't get into trouble, will you? If you will, I can bring it back to the store. It's just that…"

"ELLIOT!"

He looked up from his tennis shoes. "Sorry."

"Yeah," She smirked. "You came all the way here to bring me a picture?"

"Yes. Well, no. Not exactly, I mean, yeah, I wanted you to have your picture and all."

"Hmm."

"I don't have your number or I would've called."

"Look us up in the phone book."

"Oh, yeah, right. I'll just call the house and ask for you. When your mother picks up the phone and threatens to castrate me, I'll remind you that you suggested it."

"Mom wouldn't…yeah she would, but that's not the point."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tomorrow night," he asked softly. "There, I got it out. Look Shannon, I really like you. There's just something about you that makes my heart skip a beat. I don't want that to get away. Why are you just standing there?"

"I'm listening to you."

"I haven't said anything?"

"You just told me how much you like me and that I make your heart skip a beat…"

"Sweetheart, you need an anti-drug."

"MOM!"

"Lower your voice, will you? Who else would I be, you were looking right at me."

"Oh, uh, a joke a day keeps the doctor away."

"You would do well to put that photo shop boy out of your mind."

"What?"

"Exactly. What were you fantasizing about anyway?"

"I'm not about to have that conversation with you. Anyway, is there something you wanted?"

"Alice bellowed at the top of her lungs for me to come get you. She was trying to vacuum and you were standing there staring off into space."

Shannon blushed.

"Never mind that," Tracy waved the thought off with her hand. "You had a conversation with your grandfather today."

"How'd you…who told you?"

"I have my ways. Was he bothering you?"

"The fact that he's related to me bothers me."

"Don't say that," Tracy said sharply. "He doesn't mean you any harm. You're his only granddaughter and it can work to your advantage."

"Amy, Emily, whatever her name is…"

"Emily doesn't have a Quartermaine bone her body. You are his only legitimate granddaughter. If you had any sense you'd try to get to know him."

"Even at your expense?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. I have to study for my history test alone now, so I need time for the extra work. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Tracy nodded and watched her daughter leave the room. By the time she finished pouring her drink, her latest plan was already in motion.


	30. Out Cold

A/N: It's been a long time my friends. A very long time. I'm back now and I bring a plot! Yay!

**Be warned:** I may not be able to update quickly because prom's coming up, I have senior projects, graduation crap, college stuff, and I work 30 hours a week.

This chapter takes place last year before everybody took off after Luke. It's short and it uses dialogue from the show. The next few chapters will follow this pattern. It'll differentiate soon though.

Last but not least, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

"Liberty means responsibility. That is why most men dread it," Shannon gulped and stared down at her paper. She managed to get through the entire day without being called on and with her luck, the teacher decided to call on her right before the end of the day. She stared down at her copy of Shaw's "Major Barbara". "Shaw wrote that in _Man and Superman, _"Maxims for Revolutionists: Liberty and Equality". I think Undershaft means to say that as a society we are willing to fix our technological inadequacies, but we shy away from the responsibility of examining ourselves and improving society's vices. It's easier to fix an inanimate object than to acknowledge a personal problem."

"Well said Lila," Mr. Lohmen nodded his head. He curved his lips into something Shannon assumed was a smile. "Very well said."

Shannon blushed and burned a deeper hole into her book, "Thanks."

He nodded as the bell rang. "Your essays are due at 2:15 on Monday. Please staple both drafts, your outlines, and index cards with your final draft on top. Essays that don't follow MLA format will not be graded. Those of you that show up without an essay will be enjoying the hospitality of the On Campus Suspension Center. Have a good weekend."

Shannon stuffed her books into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She sighed and stuck her headphones in her ear. She'd been in Port Charles almost a month and still had no social life to speak of. She went to school and came home, filling some of her time trailing behind Lulu. She and Elliot weren't going anywhere. After his Dad injured himself on the job, Elliot had to take up extra shifts at the photoshop. When he wasn't developing photos, his head was in a book. When he wasn't studying, he was asleep. Dillon was the same. Balancing a marriage he wasn't ready for, a job at Kelly's, and his school work left him drained. She and the Quartermaines had a hi and by relationship, her mother included.

Ever since Luke left her at the Alter, Tracy wasn't fit for human contact. Not that Shannon could blame her. Being made a fool of in front of your entire family wasn't exactly a Hallmark moment. She tried to comfort her mother, but she wouldn't have it. Jenny would talk to her about everything. Tracy wasn't Jenny, not even close. Besides, if she wanted to talk she would. She would survive. Apparently that's what Quartermaines did best.

Her cellphone vibrating in her pocket caused her to jump at little. "Hey Dillon."

"Uh, you need to come home. Now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

---

Shannon walked into the freezer to find her brother, Lulu, and Alice standing over Luke's friend--rival-enemy or whatever Robert Scorpio was. Alice and Lulu were tying him to a chair. His head hung limp, as if his spine were the only thing keeping it on. Shannon arched her brow at the trio.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Locking Robert in the freezer," Lulu replied nonchalantly. She didn't bother to look up as she helped Alice fastened the rope. "This is perfect. They won't even look in a basement that's not being used."

"This is not perfect. You can't lock Robert Scorpio in a freezer," Dillon said, flinging his arms around dramatically.

"Why not?" Lulu asked.

"Because he's a -- he's a super-spy. He's battled, you know, Goldfinger and Dr. No and -- and those guys."

"Those aren't even real!"

"Yeah, but he is real, ok? That's my point -- he's really a super-spy and he's really lethal and he's going to be really, really pissed when he wakes up and finds himself in a freezer."

"Exactly," Shannon spoke up for the second time since she made the mistake of coming home when she was called. "Let's not touch on the fact that he's the Police Commissioner's brother. And what about the Quartermaines? How are we going to explain this to them?"

"Dillon and Lulu did the right thing," Alice focused her eyes on Shannon. "We have to do whatever it takes to protect Mr. Luke, so I need you to stay here and watch Mr. Scorpio, and I'm going to go cover everything with the rest of the Quartermaines."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Oh -- oh, sure, take the easy job," Dillon rolled his eyes and made his way out of the freezer.

"Thanks for everything Alice," Lulu smiled at the maid as she followed behind her step siblings.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do whatever it takes to protect my Dad, Dillon."

"We?" Shannon looked her up and down. "Look, Luke is a nice guy and you're the closest person I have to a sister here, but we're talking about serious jail time if we get caught. I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life being chased around a cell by a woman named Big Bertha because your Dad wants to play fairy-tale and rescue a damsel in distress."

"This isn't about Holly," Lulu narrowed her eyes. "It's about keeping my dad out of jail, the same place you say you don't want go. You had a father your entire life, we didn't. I just got my Dad back and I'm not about to lose him."

"Same goes for me. Luke has been more of a father to me than anyone. I owe him."

"What if you could get your Dad back? Wouldn't you do anything no matter how dangerous or scary?"

Shannon bit her lower lip. She glared between the two of them. "Fine. You win. I'll help," she groaned. "What do we do now?"

Lulu folded her arms. "We make him talk."

----

"You're never going to make me talk," Robert spat.

"Uh -- no problem," Dillon shrugged.

"We don't want you to talk," Shannon said, pushing some hair out of line of vision.

"What am I doing here?" Robert asked groggily, looking around.

"You're in the basement," Lulu announced.

"Actually, you're in the freezer in the basement," Dillon leaned against the freezer door.

"What?

"At the Quartermaines," Shannon explained.

"What -- what am I doing in a freezer in a basement of the Quartermaines'?

Lulu smirked. "It can double as a prison cell."

"Yeah, don't make us turn it on," Dillon eased up off the door and joined Lulu's side.

"You. You knocked me out?" Robert looked up at Lulu. His tone was even, but his eyes gave away his shock.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, wave goodbye and wish you good luck while you sell out my dad?"

"This'll teach me to turn my back on a Spencer -- any Spencer," he looked between Dillon and Shannon. "Lulu must've conned you into helping her here. You must realize this is never going to work."

"It's already working."

"Yeah, dude, the only people that know about this are me, her, Shannon, and Alice.

"And Alice'll never tell."

"And apparently the Quartermaines never come down to the basement, so no one will ever find you," Shannon added.

"Oh, but don't worry. You know, we're only keeping you here long enough so that my dad can get away."

"That could be just long enough to get your dad killed. Luke's in far greater danger from Holly than he ever was from me."

"My dad knows what he's doing."

Robert chuckled. "Oh, she's probably turned him in for the fifty thou. already.

"No, she hasn't. My dad is dressed up as Dr. Von Skimmerman, and she's probably a patient or something and --

"Ooh. He's doing the Von Skimmerman thing?"

"Von, what?" Shannon held up a hand to fend off her brother's answer. "Never-mind, I don't want to know.

"Yeah, it could work," Lulu defended her father's interesting disguise.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Has it ever?"

"Yeah. Plenty of times," Dillon said.

"Yeah, well, I hope he's thinking clearly. He was always a sucker for a pretty face. I don't know whether you're up on your father's past with Holly."

"Yeah, yeah, she was in love with him, but everyone thought he was dead, so she settled for you."

"Ouch," Shannon grimaced.

Robert sighed. "They met when she set a trap for him, and he just stumbled right into it. Well, now she's far more lethal, and he's a bigger patsy."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Luke Spencer is nobody's --" he tacked on his best Australian accent. "Patsy."

"Oh? Then why did he dash off to the Markhams to rescue my ex-wife?"

"Because it's this competition thing he has with you."

He sighed again. "Any sensible person would've stayed as far away from Holly as possible. I mean, look, he could've got Tracy to get endless injunctions to force extradition from leaving this place, but no. She calls, and off he goes. He's going to lay his life on the line, and when she's done with him she'll stab him in the back and move on to the next one."

"No, no, she would never do that after my dad saved her."

He snickered. "Do I have to remind you that here's a woman that had an antidote that she put up for ransom? She was prepared to take out an endless number of people -- yourselves included -- for a fistful of dollars. Do you think for a second she's not going to hesitate in killing Luke?"

"Okay, hold on. Why is Luke wasting time on that psycho? If she can turn off her conscience for cash at the drop of a hat, she can find her way out of a jungle."

"See, at least Shannon understands."

"Okay look, sit tight. We'll be back," once the freezer closed, Lulu relaxed a bit. "Ok, what do we do? Robert is a professional spy. He could've been lying to us the whole time."

"Yes, but he's also a hero here in Port Charles. He's a legend. I mean, he and Luke go way back."

"But he was going to turn my dad in for a bounty."

"No, no, no, no, no, that's like a -- that's a guy thing. You know what I mean, trying to one-up each other? It's a Butch Cassidy, Sundance Kid --"

"Ridiculous is what it is," Shannon shook her head.

" No -- oh, just forget the film theory for one second and deal with real life. What if I just made things worse? What are we going to do?"

"Trust Robert."

"Dillon you know as well as I do my dad wouldn't.

"Are you -- well, are you sure about that? I mean, you know, Robert was married to Holly, and he obviously arrested her during the epidemic. I think he knows how to handle her a little better than Luke -- I hope."

"Ok. Think. Ok," she swallowed and pushed open the freezer door. She waited for Dillon and Shannon to enter before she spoke again. "We will let you go on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You promise not to turn my dad in to the Markham Island authorities."

"I can't do that, but I'll give him your best wishes," with that said, he stood up. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Whoa! What the --"

"It'll be a cold day in hell when Robert Scorpio can't undo a few knots done by the house help," he laughed, shaking off the strands of rope.

"Great," Shannon slapped her hands down at her sides. "We're going to jail."

"So you were playing us?" Lulu sighed. Something told her it was too easy."

"Well, I needed to find out whether you were withholding any information. Now that I'm certain you're not, I'll be on my way. But I'll give your dad your best wishes and make sure that he calls you the moment he's incarcerated."

He didn't get far through. A crashing sound vibrated through the room and Robert Scorpio fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Tracy Quartermaine gripped the frying pan and marveled at her handy work.


End file.
